


An Aching To Be Free

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bisexuality, Closeted, Discrimination, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Group Sex, Hiding, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Orgy, Romance, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 74,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: First of all, I’d like to thank for some very precious friends of mine, who have encouraged and helped me a lot in so many ways and taught me to believe in myself and my abilities. Thank you, my dears! I love you all!</p>
<p>Success and love doesn't come easy and both Martin and Dave have to fight for them in order to feel finally free...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**An Aching To Be Free**

-  _Bridgycat_  &  _Useless-girl_ -

  **Prologue**

The bar was nearly full. Everyone was waiting for the next punk band’s appearance on the small stage. From the miscellaneous audience everyone had their places in the large room – the older regulars were sitting by tables rather along the sides of the room; the younger people were closer to the stage, enjoying the night to the full. This arrangement gave a good opportunity for the ones in the shadows to eye them. They were kinda displayed.

A 17-year old dark-haired young boy was sitting in an older man’s lap. His hair was shaved around his skull and was wearing sleazy clothes and a disapproving expression on his face. Even though he seemed very young and girlish, the older men around the table all adored him. He had that something which allowed him to play with them the way he liked. So in the background he was always the one pulling the strings. He had just to look at the man under him with those big greenish-black eyes and he already ordered him the next beer. The guy went nuts for those full pouting lips, this was clear. The thin boy took a long sip from his beer and nodded towards the stage where the supporting act was trying to do something which he would not have called music.

“Do you hear how lame they are? Horrible. I hope they’ll finish soon” he bent forward and propped his elbow on the table. “What’s their name again?” he looked back at the man behind him, avoiding the stiffed little moan that escaped his mouth when the pretty boy’s nice butt rubbed against his thighs.

“Composition of Sound, or something like that…” he shrugged after looking at the poster on the wall next to them and ran his hand along the boy’s back. “You don’t like their music?” he asked, trying to gain the boy’s attention back.

“They suck” the answer came on an arrogant tone and before going on he sipped from his beer “I’d do that waaaay better!”

“You want to become a musician, pretty boy?” one of the men asked.

He flashed a glimpse at him and a cheeky little smile appeared on his handsome face “Sure. Sex, drugs and rock ‘n’ roll! I won’t stay in this godforsaken Basildon. No way! I’ll break out from this boring city one day” his smile turned into a smug grin and lit a cigarette with his long fingers.

“Where do you want to go?” the man behind him asked, avoiding the annoying music from the background.

“To the States, of course. I hate it here, I hate England. You’ll see, one day I’ll be famous.”

“Your young blood is talking from you… I like it” he said and put a hand onto the boy’s thigh.

“Nope. I have goals I will reach” he shook his head and turned towards the stage where the band had finally finished.

“I have my goals too” the older man leant forward a bit and whispered something into the boy’s ear, who laughed evilly.

“We’ll see… but just after the Fad Gadget show. Until that I could use another beer” he gave him a promising look then turned away to stub out his cigarette.

 

\---

 

The familiar scent of leather surrounded him and tickled his nose. He liked its smell. It always turned him on. The young lads he was with were laughing out loud time after time, drawing his attention away from the music he tried to enjoy. He came for this, not to hear rude jokes – especially not those which were about him and his nature. He glimpsed at one of the guys, but it was a mistake, because he made eye-contact. He knew what’ll come now. He knew them, but remained silent.

“So, Blondie… tell me, how many new poems did you write for your Master?” the drunken jerk asked with a grin.

His partner under him was shaking from the suppressed laugh. The small blonde boy didn’t look at him, he knew that superior smile, which he probably had on his handsome face. He had no intentions to answer this stupid question. None of them would understand him anyway.

“Babe, give him an answer” he heard the calm cool tone, which sent a shiver down his spine.

“Eight more” he answered shortly and bent his head down.

“Uh-oh, are you ashamed of the task I gave to you?” his partner asked and dug his leather-covered fingers into the soft white flesh of the boy’s waist.

“No” he gasped.

“You really are a fragile little girl, aren’t you?” another young lad laughed as he eyed him in his punk-like, but still girlish outfit and make-up. The others had joined the laughter.

“Yeah, he’s my little bitch…” the guy noted giggling.

Despite himself the blonde boy felt the anger building up inside of him. If there was one thing that could piss him off it was when his art was being mocked. Because he considered his poems and lyrics art. And even though sometimes he thought that they weren’t perfect, he still felt this way.

“You know what?!” he broke out and jumped to his feet, surprising the other men in leather as his tone got biting “In a few years time I’ll thank to you” here he turned to his partner “that you wanted this from me, cuz this way I’ll be able to practice how to write such songs, which will be great hits and end up on the charts! And I will use them in the band I’ve just got in!” and with that he left them there, their jaws hanging open, but he could still hear their roaring laughter behind his back within a few moments.  _‘No one will understand me…’_  he thought with a bitter taste in his mouth and got closer to the stage, trying to forget what he’d left there behind, focusing on the music, which was like air for him. He’ll do it, no matter what. One day he’ll be proud of himself, he’ll fulfill his dream, even if the others thought that he was just a dreamer…

 

[  
Full-sized illustration](fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/111/c/4/An_aching_to_be_free_1_by_Useless_girl.jpg)

 

**Chapter 1**

 

**2000, London**

The phone was ringing in the relatively small flat’s living room. Mart stood up from the piano and stepped over some papers lying on the floor. They were everywhere, because he was working on his lyrics again. He wanted to rewrite a few ones, making them perfect and hoping that maybe this time his manager will accept them and will be able to sell some of them to a band. He snatched his phone from the table and looked at its screen. In that moment a hopeful expression appeared on his face. Speak of the devil…

“Hi John. What’s up?” he asked, trying to stay cool. He got always nervous when his manager called him.

“Hi there, Mart. I’ve got good news. I’ve talked to some people and got an opportunity for you.”

“Wow, that’s great!” he answered and let his two smaller kids – Ava and Calo – run pass him “What’d be the job?” he sat back to the piano.

“Writing some songs with another client of mine for a band in New York.”

“In New York? That means…”

“Yeah, you’ll have to go there.”

“And who will be my partner?”

“A talented man, David Gahan – you know him?”

“No, I’m sorry, his name isn’t familiar to me.”

“Whatever. It’s still a good opportunity for you.”

“I see. Sounds interesting. And for how long should I be there?”

“It seems for two months.”

“Uhm, well, that’s quite a long time…”

“I know that you have your family, but maybe this is the chance you have been always waiting for. The break-through. And it will pay well.”

“How well?” he asked, hitting a key on the piano absentmindedly, but when he heard the total, he gasped.

“Well, that’d solve some of my problems, but first I have to talk about this with my wife. Will call you tomorrow with my answer, okay?”

“Sure! But don’t wait for too long. Bye” John said and hung up.

Martin looked at the piano’s keys lost in thought. This’d be a great opportunity to show what he’s capable of. Maybe this’ll be the job he was waiting for, which’d bring him the long-awaited fame. But can he leave his family behind? What’ll his wife Sue say? And the kids? He loved them. He needed them. They made this life bearable after all those disappointments. Where was he from that naïve young boy, who told those lines for his pals back in 1979? He could still not get famous with his lyrics. And he didn’t know why. Because his manager, his wife said too that they were good. But it seemed they weren’t good enough yet. He only managed to sell just a few of them to different music bands, but that didn’t bring the big money he would have needed to provide a safe financial background for his three kids and wife. His beautiful Suzanne was the breadwinner of the family, he was just… well, as the term says “the misunderstood artist”. He often felt like a wreck, useless for doing anything normal. Earlier he had a job in a bank, but he hated it. It was deadly boring and he felt like suffocating there in the office, having so many rules to keep himself to. It had been slowly killing his free, artistic side, his creativity. Every day was exactly the same and after a while he had to quit. It was hard to explain to his wife, who went furious, even though he said he was fired. Since then he had just a few jobs, paying not too well. And for a long while he was unemployed. He got to know his manager during one of his other jobs and he seemed to understand him, this is why he had decided to take Martin under his wing. Kessler had the skill to see the hidden opportunity in people’s abilities and he’d promised to Martin that he’ll help him fulfill his dreams. So they have been trying to find that chance which could be “the one”. Years had passed since then and every time he called the blonde man, he started to hope that this time they’ll manage. And after every disappointment Mart felt a bit colder and hurt, but he didn’t say it to anyone. He stayed silent and buried his true feelings under the surface. Though Suzanne and John knew him well and tried to help him in their own ways. So he managed to survive and go on with his life, but after every failure he had less hope. Nevertheless this time he got quite excited. It was a feeling he had experienced a long time ago concerning his job. He could hardly wait for his wife and eldest daughter to come home from the shopping and tell Sue the news. He wasn’t sure how she’ll react, but he’ll see that soon.

And he was right. Sue and Viva arrived a few minutes later, heavy bags in their hands full of groceries and food.

“Thank you, sweetie, you can go now, I’ll handle this with your mother” Mart smiled at his eldest daughter, who happily went into her room after the tiring shopping session.

“Is there something you want to talk about?” Sue asked absentmindedly, concentrating on the stuffed nylon bags in her hands.

“Yeah, but first give me one of those” he reached out for one bag and followed his wife into the kitchen, putting everything down on the counter. He retreated and stopped in the kitchen door. Suddenly he felt unsure. What if Sue says no? What if she’ll freak out from the idea? She can be quite scary when she does that… She has been always the one who was wearing the trousers in their relationship and he surrendered himself to her will. He was grateful to her for saving him from his misery he was in when they’d met and for giving him his children. Sometimes he still couldn’t understand what she liked in him or why she’d stayed with him. She was a strong and beautiful woman, a model, who travelled a lot in the early years of their relationship, until she got pregnant with Viva. Later when she was back in shape and Martin had no job, he became the “mother”, he was the one who had stayed at home with baby Viva and her mom went to work. This has changed just after she was offered a good job in London and they could settle down and have their two other kids. She had a strong will and clear aims in her life. And not to mention, she knew Martin’s needs perfectly. To tell the truth she was his Mistress and he was her underdog and he never had the need to change this. He was used to this.

“So?” she asked on a tired tone as she started unpacking, showing her back to him.

“John just called and offered me a job, but I’m not sure I can accept it. I’ll have to give him an answer tomorrow” he started quietly and frowned watching his wife.

“What kind of job?” she asked, not paying too much attention on him. She was stressed out and tense from the problems which came up at work and had not much patience now for her husband’s things.

“Writing lyrics and music for a band with another musician in New York City. Kinda co-working” he watched her reactions.

“Oh. Sounds good” she answered, putting some things into the fridge.

“And it’ll pay well and maybe this’d be that great chance…”

“I know, I know…” she rolled her eyes and sighed.

Mart got even more insecure “And as you see, the money they’ve offered would solve a lot of our financial problems. And it’s just two months instead of half a year, while I’d earn the same amount of money. I know that it’s still a long time, but…”

“… we will manage without you, don’t worry” she said on a neutral tone.

Of course this hurt him somewhere. He felt his uselessness even more for a second, but he swallowed his pride and asked on an unsure tone “So… what do you think? Should I accept it then? Or do you want me to stay?”

Suzanne turned around to face her husband and leant against the counter, folding her arms in front of her chest. “Well, it’d be good for your renown…”,  _‘if there’s something like that’_  she thought. “If you want to do something with your artistic side” she said and lifted one eyebrow.

“Yeah…” he scratched his nape with one hand and looked down on the floor.

“Some money would be good, you know.”

“So you think I should try this?” he looked up nearly shyly.

“What do you think? YES, if you really want to do something with your life” she turned around again with a sigh. “Be a man, Martin. I’m tired of making your decisions instead of you” she added after a short silence. He pressed his lips together not to say anything stupid.

“So… it won’t be a problem for the kids…”

“No, I’ll solve this. Just please move on and help me with the vegetables instead of just standing there like a jerk!” she snapped at him, losing the last remains of her patience too.

He suppressed a sigh and like an obedient puppy, walked to her and did what he was told.

 

\---

 

As he stepped out from the modern building of the JFK airport, the rising sun made the water of the bay sparkle. Martin had to put on his black sunglasses if he didn’t want to go blind. He looked around for a taxi and luckily soon found one. He was finally here. It was the first time he travelled alone this far. He felt a bit insecure in this unknown buzzing city, which was so much bigger than London… He cleared his throat and gave the address to the driver.

As the cab hit the road, he sank into his messy and excited thoughts. Will he be able to do this job? Will they accept his ideas or he’ll be the miserable dreamer again? The target of bad jokes? Should he let this happen? Well, this job was very important to him and he’d prepared himself for the worst. He can’t afford losing this opportunity. And of course he was curious about his new workmates too. John just called him asking if everything was okay with his flight and informed him about the time of the first meeting, where he’ll introduce Martin for the others. He sighed and looked into the sun until his eyes got wet behind the sunglasses, making him blind for a few moments. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander a bit more before the cab stopped in front of the hotel where John had reserved a room for him.

 

\---

 

After a few hours he was standing in front of the high building, looking at the number then he sighed and opened the door. Stepping out of the elevator he got onto a dark corridor, but before he could’ve stopped to guess where he should go, he heard a faint laughter from the other end of the hallway. He decided to follow the light and the voices and soon he walked into the right room. The mood seemed very good – a bunch of men were sitting and standing around a piano and another loud laughter hit his ears as he was observing them from the door. He didn’t know what could be so funny, but he was a little bit relieved that he could see laughing faces instead of strict or gloomy ones.

Kessler spotted him and a smile lit up his face “Martin, here you are!” he said, drawing everyone’s attention to the blonde man, who felt a little uncomfortable about this. His manager walked to him and shook his hand. “Guys, let me introduce you your new workmate, Mr. Martin L. Gore” he led the silent short man to the others “He had just arrived from London and will take part in writing the lyrics and composing the songs for this girl band – but I’ve mentioned this to you earlier.”

And with that he introduced all of the other men, though he tried to memorize just the names of his future workmates – David Gahan, Christian Eigner and Andrew Phillpott – the other musicians were irrelevant. To be frank he took a better look just on Dave Gahan, with whom he’ll work, but had not too much time to size him up, because John dragged him to another man.

He still couldn’t find his place after maybe half an hour, when he could stop the chit-chatting with the others and walked into a less noisy corner to unpack his lyrics. He knew that he’ll feel this at least for a few days until he gets used to the new place and people around him. But he was usually quite withdrawn anyway. He felt strange – as if he was being watched by someone – and yes, as he looked up from his papers, he met the disdainful gaze of Gahan. He got confused and looked away from the piercing darkness in his eyes. It was strange. Martin couldn’t understand why he looked at him like this. He didn’t do anything wrong, did he? Maybe he wanted to do the job all by himself? He didn’t know, but decided that he’ll try to avoid this and concentrate on his task. He wants this to work. He has to make this work.

The next time Mart looked up from his papers was when the others had left and John waved goodbye too. Just Chris and Andrew stayed, but they were busy with something by one of the computers, chatting about a new program. Mart didn’t hear it clearly, but it was for cutting and mixing music. His attention was drawn to David, who watched him with a cigarette in his hand, puffing smoke time after time. This silence made Mart uneasy and when he wanted to ask something, some of the papers slid out of his hands, landing on the floor. This caused another pitying look from the dark-haired man, who slowly walked to him, but didn’t help to pick up the sheets.

“So… Martin. John wanted me to talk about our job a bit more. You know for whom we’ll work, don’t you?”

“No. He left me in the dark in this question” he glimpsed up at him then seeing the rather cold stare he quickly picked up the last remained papers and stood up. “Could you please fill me in?”

For a moment the other man remained silent and took another drag from his cigarette. It was clear from his expression that he didn’t like the idea working with him. “We’ll have to write songs for a girl band. In goth-rock style. Mainly romantic songs, but not too drooly ones.”

“I see” he nodded “And the music?”

“Well, we’re talking here rather about alternative rock. I hope you know what that means nowadays.”

“Sure” he nodded frowning.

“Anyway, I thought about something like this” he handed a CD to Mart “Listen to this selection.”

“Okay.”

“I’d like to do something similar to this. I mean the sound.”

“I see” he nodded.

“Tomorrow we’ll talk about that too.”

“OK…” he said absentmindedly as he checked the paper under the case, which contained the track-list and the artists on the CD. He sighed and mumbled under his nose: “Boy, I hate that rock-macho style…” Right after this comment had slipped out, he glimpsed up at Dave, and immediately saw that he said something wrong. Within a moment the other man looked at him with clear disgust on his face, but luckily didn’t say a word just cussed something under his nose, which Martin couldn’t understand, and left him there by the synthesizer to arrange his things. The blonde man watched him from the corner of his eye – he still didn’t seem too happy to have him here.  _‘Shit! Congratulations Martin, you’ve already screwed up something… Well, it seems it’ll be tough… of course… like always’_  he thought.

 

\---

 

 He was preparing some food in the studio’s tiny kitchen. He forgot to eat before they’ve started working on the lyrics and some demos. A few days had passed since that first night. Despite the faces Dave made when he said something or just left his gaze on him, he liked it here. Christian and Andrew were nice guys and workaholics! They helped a lot with the music. Martin was amazed by them, because it seemed that they always had lots of ideas and those were usually good. Of course Dave did his own share of the work too.

Martin took out his plate from the microwave and sat down to the small table. From there he could watch the others working and laughing on something. He couldn’t hear what it was, just the murmuring of their voices reached him, but he didn’t mind it. He was lost in his thoughts again. The others had to get used to his nature as well, but it seemed that Chris and Andrew were coping – Gahan was the though one.

Gahan… Mart knew that he was British too, but he didn’t know where he came from. He never talked about that as if he was ashamed about it or something like that… His name sounded Irish, but he was so… Arabic. He had short dark hair, brownish-green eyes, which often switched color – sometimes it turned deep black and had an eerie light in it. Especially when he was angry or impatient – and it wasn’t rare that Mart was in the focus of his suppressed anger, though he still didn’t know why. He watched the lean body – he still looked like a teenager, although Mart knew that he must be around forty. He found him quite handsome – if Mart was his old self, he would’ve winked at him for example. This made him chuckle. Yes, the other musician did it again! Mart could not fail to notice that Dave had quite girlish moves when he didn’t pay attention. He was a good observer, so he usually noticed these little things.

As he was chewing on his mini pizza, he let his thoughts wander further, watching the other man. Now he stood up and explained something to Eigner with vivid gestures – his hips dropped to the side, his long hands and slender fingers helping him to express what was on his mind. And the way he walked came into the blonde man’s mind too – sometimes he moved ethereal, like a cat or a woman. Even his slim form with the round butt reminded Mart on a young girl. He couldn’t understand why Dave played the though macho, if he had such soft gestures. Why was so important for him to look that strong? Did he have a secret? Why did he want to seem untouchable? He was quite arrogant in his attitude, which sometimes bugged Martin, but he tried to avoid it and concentrate on work. Or maybe he acted like this to balance his woman-like moves? What was he hiding? Could it be…? No…

He shook his head, sighed and sipped from his mineral water then bit from the pizza again, observing Dave a bit more. It was clear to Martin that he was an energetic, passionate man, who paid attention on his appearance and said what was on his heart – often talking before thinking. A real no-brainer. He had his heart on his sleeve – even though he tried to hide this fact so hard. But he could somehow see through him. Of course he didn’t like when Gahan made him feel like an intruder on his territory. Sometimes Mart saw him as a predator, which was protecting its prey. But if he was so cool then why did he care about Martin, who was just an English nobody to him? David seemed to keep his distance from him and he didn’t miss one single opportunity to mock his ideas just to make the others laugh on his lame jokes… to show that he was the “boss” here. But Mart came to the conclusion that he won’t let Dave bother him – even if he didn’t like his ideas, the main point was that the work has been going well so far.

“Hey, Martin, are you finished?” he suddenly heard Christian’s voice “We could use your help here with some guitar theme.”

“Sure. I’ll be right there” he answered and put his thoughts aside to concentrate on what he was here for.

 

\---

 

Next week the work went on too. But some kind of barely noticeable tension was in the air. Mart could feel it, but he didn’t say a word. He had to stay calm and put the piling-up offences aside, not wanting to cause any problems. Now he and Dave were in the studio. Dave was sitting in front of a microphone, holding a sheet of paper with the lyrics in his hand; Mart playing a slow melody on his guitar. Martin was secretly mesmerized by Gahan’s rich baritone as he was singing the love song – he found himself lost in it completely. He liked that it was so passionate and expressive. He could use it so well and in so many ways that it had surprised Martin. It seemed that the singer was much more under the surface than he had thought.

Suddenly he was dragged back to reality when Dave waved with his hand and stopped singing.

“Stop, stop!”

“What’s the matter?” Mart asked, frowning.

“I can’t read or sing this bullshit anymore! Look!” he held the sheet up by its corner and shook it slightly “The paper is dripping from drool!”

The guys in the other room laughed hard enough to hear it from where they were rehearsing.

First Mart couldn’t say a word, just his mouth opened slightly. Then after the laughter died away, he said quietly: “After all John asked slow, suffering love songs from us…”

“Yeah, true – but he didn’t mean dreamy ones from old fairytales. Don’t let the fact deceive you that it’s a girl band. They are hardcore rockers, not sweet innocent little girls! They’ll laugh into our faces if we show them something like this!”

Mart felt that certain anger starting to boil inside of him. The last time he felt that was on that night in Basildon, in the gay club, where his lads started mocking him and his lyrics. He got fed up with Dave now and hissed through gritted teeth: “I don’t know what’s this big act – you are the one who preens your hair like a top model and move like a diva!” He didn’t think and let this slip out, but he didn’t care anymore. He had enough. This was his CHANCE to break through with this band and he won’t let it slip away again. He’ll grab it and squeeze the best out of it even if he has to step up for himself. He won’t let some kind of a jerk joking around with his art. He was fed up with always being submissive to others. Yes, back in those days he liked it and he does that at home with his wife too, but this was bloody serious work, which can influence his future. He can’t always stay quiet and swallow the sometimes even rude comments. If he wants to do something with his life, he has to start working on it. He won’t get anywhere with his always withdrawn attitude.

Dave was floored. This was the first time Mart had raised his voice and he wasn’t used to get such comments anyway. And how dared he?! Anger flickered in him immediately – as we know he was hot-tempered.

“Oh yeah?! I don’t know who’s the one who writes these sweet little dripping songs, like a fucking knight from the Middle Ages! Open your eyes, man!” he jumped to his feet, fisting his hands and he didn’t care that with this he crinkled the paper.

Mart kept cool and said on a much calmer tone “If I remember clearly, you were the one who has been working on these lyrics with me in the last few days. And you’ve accepted them earlier… What has changed since then?” he looked at him with cold eyes and added carelessly “Are you having your period, or what?”

Now Chris and Andrew had a hard time to suppress their laughs because of Mart’s comment. It was clear that Dave’s head was about to explode and needed all his strength to hold himself back not to move forward and beat up this annoying bastard. Dave’s pals were standing in the doorway now, ready to intervene if necessary, but they still had their smiles on their faces. This made Dave even more furious. He was the one who was on home ground here, this little intruder has no right to talk to him this way!

“No, I just tried not to hurt too much someone who probably grew up on Modern Talking in the far Albion!”

“I have to disappoint you, I was a punk in Basildon and went to Fat Gadget shows, Modern Talking was never my cup of tea” he smiled coldly and looked down at his guitar, starting some catchy melody, showing that the debate was over from his side.

Dave couldn’t add anything to this, he was too angry for that and to be frank, a bit taken aback from this piece of information. It stirred something up deep inside of him, but he suppressed the feeling, threw the crinkled paper into the corner and stormed out of the room, muttering to his friends something like he needs a smoke.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

The Sun slowly reached the horizon, its rays finding their way between the high buildings, bathing their windows in the soft morning light. It was early dawn, the never-ending noise of the traffic reached Dave’s ears, but he got used to avoid it. His eyes stung from not getting enough sleep again. He has never been a good sleeper. He was sitting in an armchair in front of the window, a mug filled with steaming coffee in his hand, and he watched the sunrise, thinking about last week. He was slightly angry because of the situation. That debate with Gore… He still couldn’t get over it, he still heard the blonde man’s comments in his head.

But now he tired to avoid that part. He was rather thinking about the information which had slipped Martin’s mouth.  _‘So we probably used to go to the same places back in Basildon?’_  he thought  _‘Fat Gadget? Hm… they had gigs in several clubs… Even in that one…’_  He sipped from his coffee and let his thoughts wander further.

If he wanted to be frank to himself, he disliked Martin because he embodied everything he hated back there and left behind when he came to the States with a contract. He hated living in the UK. He felt so restricted there! Especially back in Basildon, which was a hell of a boring city where he couldn’t do anything, where everyone knew everyone and no matter what you did, half of the town knew it by the end of the day. People were gossiping about you whenever they could. He felt his personality was too much for the town, for England. He wanted to be free and do whatever he wanted to do without judging gazes. This was one of the causes he came to the States as soon as it was possible, where no one knew him. He was so young back then – full of hopes and ambitions. He thought when he walked the streets of this amazing city that the world is his and no one can stop him. But soon he had to realize that things weren’t in the way he’d imagined.

Yes, it was a fresh start. He had left a lot behind him when he moved to New York. Even THAT side of his. It wasn’t easy, but he knew that as a bisexual he won’t get far in America.

Soon he had to admit to himself that living here wasn’t the way he’d expected. He had to fight every day, because if you don’t hit first, you’ll be the one who’ll get a punch in the face. This is why he had to change his attitude and bury that other side of him deep. Luckily this stronger, “macho style” as Gore called it was always inside of him, he just needed to focus on that. And after a while he got used to it, it helped him. Even though that contract wasn’t such a big success as he thought, it gave him some money and connections he wasn’t ashamed to use.

Of course the beginning was very hard – new city, new people, new way of thinking. He quickly realized that he has to shut up his mouth most of the time to get what he wanted. But with time he slowly gained back his confidence. At least his work was never labeled as “gay-music”. If his songs and lyrics, which he’d sold for other bands and musicians, would have ended that way, he would have never been able to shake off that category and no one would have taken his art seriously. And in the 80s when he came here – due to people here being so very religious – the risk was high that his music will be played only in gay bars if he lets his work get too soft and girlish, too “bubblegum-pop”.  _“A slice of Europe”_. This was what his music was called a few times. Yes, he couldn’t deny his roots; it was living in him – the way of his thinking, his whole personality, even if he wanted to deny it. But at least he managed to fit in quickly. He even tried to sound less British in his speech. And it seemed that he’ll manage staying in the Big Apple – he became one of the little worms, who tried to get a bite from the juicy fruit. No, he wasn’t like the big fat worms who tried to squeeze out the last drop of its juices. He stayed relatively humble and took just what he needed to survive. He was glad that he could be here.

And although he went through his own personal hell when his music and lyrics had earned enough money for him, he got over that period. Especially when he got together with his wife and soon became the step-father of her son, Jimmy and a few years later his precious angel, Stella Rose has arrived. He got some friends too. And he finally became somebody among the nobodies. He was never taken aback when he had to be arrogant and pushy to reach his goal. He always took work seriously and tried to give his best.

So he got quite far from his young, reckless self, who visited gay bars and lived absolutely for the moment. Though he still had these things faintly inside of him. Buried deep under the surface. He was very careful not to let these things influence his actual life, but he couldn’t deny that it was a part of his personality. Sometimes – when he was alone like this – he let his old memories come closer to the surface. He thought back on those old days. He liked them. Somewhere they gave him more freedom than his life here. As he got older, the responsibilities multiplied and he had to live up to them. Sometimes he just wished he could be that young Dave Gahan again. But every time he reached this thought, he shook his head and started doing something else to distract his mind.

 

\---

 

Finally she could open the door and dragged her heavy suitcases into the flat. Within a minute her husband was there and took her luggage.

“Mornin’” he grunted back after Jennifer greeted him “As I see there’s a break in the shooting…”

“Yeah, a week or so. And I thought I come home to see you and the kids” she put her last bag down and glimpsed at her husband. Yeah, he was in a bad mood again. She got used to his mood-shifts, though sometimes she couldn’t handle them properly. And to be frank, sometimes she was too tired or busy with her own problems to try and console her husband.

“Too bad… cuz it seems that the kids got quite used to live with your parents” he muttered under his nose, but he knew Jen heard it. She caught that, but just sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Someone has to pay for the bills” she noted and while she started undressing, she glimpsed at Dave, who sat back into his armchair in the living room and started pouting. For a few minutes – while Jen packed some things out – it was silence between them. Then she sat down next to him.

“So what’d happened since I’ve left for the shooting?”

“Well… while you were sunbathing in California, I’ve got a serious job.”

She wisely let the first half of the sentence pass and managed to smile and stayed cool “That’s great. What kind of job?”

Dave filled her in into the details on his own arrogant way. She knew that he wouldn’t let her go and do her business until she listened to what he wanted to say. Though she didn’t seem to have high hopes about this job. She’d lived through rough periods with Dave, when his plans backfired or didn’t bring the expected results. She got tired from that and while she was listening to him – or at least pretended to be listening – her head was full of her own work. While Dave was still talking, she risked a glimpse around and added cleaning-up to her “to-do” list next to bringing the kids home and arranging some other stuff.

“… so the work goes quite well, though if we hadn’t have that annoying Gore – you know, our new work mate – it’d go better. Jeez, that jerk has no idea what’s going on in the music business nowadays. He lives in his own dream world… Naïve bastard…” he went on, but couldn’t stop his thoughts, which got back to the previous question: did they visit the same bars and concerts? This was bugging him all the time since that debate. “And the funny thing is that it seems we used to come from the same pathetic town.”

“Basildon?”

“Yeah…” he grimaced. He went on with giving some more details to Jen, who seemed to listen, but Dave wasn’t convinced about that. She just nodded and gave such reactions like “uh-uh” or “I see”.  _‘Whatever’_  he thought  _‘Though Gore’s lyrics are quite good – and he’s not totally lost in the studio either…’_  he confessed to himself while he went on with blabbering something to Jen – it had its advantages that he could do multiply things at the same time.  _‘And… to be frank he’s not ugly… his face has nice little features… his lips and nose… and those hypnotic green eyes are quite pretty… and his build-up is neat too with a fine round…’_  he mused but suddenly he dragged himself back to reality  _‘What the fuck are you doing, Dave?! You’re not that little British punk kid you used to be! Why the hell am I thinking about how he looks like?! It doesn’t matter. I should rather fuck Jen, if she’s into it…’_  he looked at his wife ‘ _It was a while ago since we had time for that…’_  he admitted to himself, but as he examined her, he knew that she’ll turn him down.  _‘Whatever’_  he shrugged.

“I go and take a shower” she announced after Dave finished talking and she made some comments “I’m very exhausted. After that we can pick up the kids, if you want to come too.”

“Okay” he nodded and let her go.  _‘So no fucking today either, huh?’_  he shook his head and stood up to search for his cigarette.

 

\---

 

The vibes of the studio was far from that first night when Mart had arrived to meet his new workmates and they were laughing around the piano. The blonde man was sitting by a table, some papers around him, but he just pretended that he was working on some lyrics. This was clear for Dave from the first moment he walked into the room. He could sense the tension in the air and as he looked at Christian’s gloomy face – which he could see very rarely – he knew that something wasn’t right.

“What’s up?” he sat down next to the blonde musician, who was drumming on the table with his fingers.

“John’ll be here in a minute.”

“Why?”

“Dunno, but he seemed rather tense.”

“I see. I bet it’ll be about our little debate with Mr. Dreamer” he puffed out some smoke, sending a disdainful glimpse towards the curly man.

“Maybe…” Chris sounded unsure as he frowned.

And Dave was right – in the moment Kessler walked into the studio, wearing a serious expression on his face, he greeted them and called Martin to join them for a little conversation.

“So, gentlemen, I’ve heard about your not so grownup debate. And I wasn’t happy when the guys filled me in. Dave, don’t look at them like this. You know that they were right. They know that this work is important. And you should know that as well. You’re here for work and not for bickering. I don’t want to hear about such clashes anymore. Understood?” he looked at the two guilty men.

Martin seemed to understand it – he bent his head and nodded time after time while John was speaking. Dave risked another pitying look at him, seeing the guilty look on the angelic face – and the blonde curls made the picture even worse in Dave’s eyes. ‘ _He has no poise…’_  he thought.

“Dave?”

“Yes?” he turned to John.

“Did you understand?”

“Yep” he grunted.

“Good. I’d like this to stay that way, so I’ve had a little chat with Christian. He’ll be in charge when I’m not here. He’ll take care of things so that the work can go on without problems. So please, both of you, behave. We have a tight schedule here, we can’t afford any delay.”

“Yes, John” Mart chimed in with an honest expression. This work was important to him.

“Alright, guys. I don’t want to seem too bossy, but someone has to kick your asses if necessary. I give this role to Chris and I go now, I’m in a hurry” he nodded and shook hands with the three of them.

Dave watched their manager disappear then looked at Mart, who avoided his gaze and he had to smile off-hand, seeing the slight blush on Gore’s face.  _‘Unbelievable…’_  he thought and his faint smile stayed in the corner of his lips. Chris was his friend, there won’t be any problem. He felt safe and didn’t take this little warning too seriously.

 

\---

 

After Phillpott’s arrived too and they’ve started recording Martin’s guitar solos, Chris and Dave went out for a smoke and to clear their heads.

“Dave, you know that you’re my friend, but I’ll take this seriously. You’ve heard John – we know you, that’s why he wanted to warn you. We don’t have time for your little games. We have to finish the third track today and we are nowhere with the others. So please, don’t provoke him. You’re my responsibility now and I don’t want to disappoint John.”

“Hey, hey, take it easy pal. No need to worry” he frowned.

“No, I’d like you to know the rules I’m playing with in this situation. And besides you should give a chance to Martin, because he has talent and his ideas and themes are good. Your lyrics complement each other and they are stronger and more complex together. I don’t want you to screw this up. Until now the work has been going well. So don’t have such a big face, only because I’m your friend, I won’t take your side if you’ll act like a jerk… You should help him, don’t set him back. He tried so hard so far. You’re not fair with him.”

“Okay, okay. I promise I won’t screw it up…” he sighed then lit another cigarette.

“Good. I’ll be inside. After you’re ready here, we’ll start to work on your vocals in the next song.”

“Sounds good.”

After he was alone again, he started thinking. Chris was right again. He can’t project his negative feelings and dislike for his hometown and England on Gore. Mart has nothing to do with that. And yes, he was a talented songwriter, he had to admit. He didn’t know why he let himself get lost in these negative feelings again. It was good to have Chris here. He could always drag him back to the ground. And this was why he liked him – he could always count on the blonde drummer and his judgment. Since day one there was a good vibe between them. They became friends quickly, because the always positive Chris managed to stay calm and handle his mood-shifts. He could trust him. He always saw him like their personal sun – always smiling and being kind and creative. He was kinda support for the restless and hot-headed singer. So yes, Christian was probably right again – he overreacted things. And even of for none other, he’ll try to behave for Chris, he doesn’t want to let him down or cause any problems for him with John. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. It won’t be easy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

It seemed that John’s little speech was effective. There were no other problems between Martin and Dave and meanwhile they’ve finished one and a half track as well. Though Dave kept his distance from the blonde musician. Now they were stuck with an instrumental part. It just didn’t want to work. Mart has been trying out different melodies since the morning. He couldn’t sleep and came into the studio earlier, trying to figure out something for that part. But he wasn’t satisfied with his ideas. Somehow they didn’t sound right, something was missing from them. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, resting his hands on his thighs. He tried to listen inwards – maybe that strange feeling will creep up on his spine again. The feeling he felt when he got the message from that Someone. God? He couldn’t know, but there was a time when he liked to believe that he writes His words and creates His music. It was a nice thought. A smile appeared in the corner of his lips then he – without opening his eyes – put his hands over the piano’s keys and started playing. It wasn’t a certain melody, he just improvised, letting his fingers do the moving instinctively, letting the music wash over his frame.

He stiffened and turned his head a bit to the side, looking away from the computer screen where Christian was explaining something, going into details. But Dave lost his train of thoughts as the catchy melody reached his ears. His friend spotted this and looked at Dave questioningly.

“Wha’…?” he asked and from the singer he glimpsed over his shoulder at Mart then back.

“Hm…” Dave answered just this then frowned when Gore hit a wrong key.

Chris shot a stern look at Dave. He was a bit afraid that the singer’ll say something offending, but he did not. Moreover he stood up and left the surprised drummer there without a word. He walked closer to Mart, stopping behind him and listening to his play.  _‘Not bad. Not bad at all…’_  he thought, though his face didn’t show too much. Then he grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Mart’s. He sat down and just watched the blonde man’s fingers sliding on the keys. Yeah, he did it again.

“Wait” he said quietly, not wanting to put him off. “You hit the wrong key again and again here…” he explained and played the critical part. “You should do it this way…” he played it easily and it sounded much better now. “And I think it could go on like this…” he murmured under his nose and continued it.

Mart was nearly shocked from this change of attitude. Yes, since John’s warning Dave acted quite normal with him. He even listened to his ideas without grimacing. From this Mart felt a bit more confident and presented more ideas than previously. But now his hands were frozen over the keys and when Dave’s skin touched his as he gently pushed his hand to the side to have enough room to show his idea, he felt the electric sparkles run up on his forearm. Mart’s eyes widened from this. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of Dave’s long fingers. It was as if they were dancing on the piano’s black and white keys. He played with such ease! Martin was mesmerized. Suddenly he felt so hot, sitting this close to the other man. And the slow, romantic melody just added to the situation. He felt at a loss, like a bloody teenager! What was with him? Why did he feel Dave’s presence this intoxicating? As Andrew came back into the room and opened the door, the draught moved the air and suddenly Dave’s scent was all over Martin. He took a wobbly sigh and he blushed. He got totally confused from all of this. Why was this happening? The last time he felt something like this in the presence of a man was… a very long time ago!

“See what I mean?” Dave stopped playing and let his hands fall back onto his lap, looking at Martin questioningly. He had a little smile in the corner of his lips. Yes, he could feel the burning green gaze on him a few times while he was playing and he noticed the other man’s confusion, but he didn’t show it or said a word about it. Though somehow he felt kinda happy about his effect on him.

„Uhm… yeah, I guess…” he finally said then cleared his throat “Sounds better. I think it’s a keeper.”

 

\---

 

Mart was singing inside the soundproofed room with his headphones on. He didn’t need the lyrics, he knew them by heart now. He rather closed his eyes and let himself drift into the sounds. Chris and Dave were sitting in front of the computers and control panel, listening to Mart’s singing.

“This sounds great. He’s a clear voice – perfect for the background vocals” Christian noted and adjusted some buttons on the control. “He’s good.”

“Yup” Dave answered and watched the curly man through the glass, his crossed leg unnoticeable moving to the rhythm of the song.

“You didn’t sound too convincing… You don’t like it? Should we give it another try?”

“No. I like it…” he protested and they didn’t speak for a long minute, just listened to the slow melodies. Dave couldn’t deny, but watching the words roll off Martin’s lips mesmerized him. He liked that the blonde man could get lost in the music just as much as he could. Though he didn’t show, he slowly started to like him. That fierce disgust he felt at the beginning was nowhere. Of course he was still wearing the “macho mask”, but inside… something has changed. He just watched the singing man and couldn’t stop his next sentence: “He sings like an angel…”

Chris raised his eyebrow and looked at Dave.

“Oh don’t give me that look! You know that as well. But don’t you dare to tell him” he nodded towards Mart “or else I’ll have to make you drink to death!” he joked at the end to distract his friend from his honest sentence.

“Really? You didn’t manage to do so the last time either” he chuckled and turned back to the computer for a moment.

“Sooner or later I’ll succeed” he grinned. “Don’t say that you don’t want it! I can see it in your eyes!”

“You got me, pal. It was quite a while ago since we last had such a night. After we finished these bloody songs, we could go somewhere with the boys, huh?”

“Yeah. That’d be nice.”

“Great!”

While the drummer busied himself with something on the computer, Dave turned back to the blond man who just started the last refrain. He let his greenish-brown eyes wander on him. When his gaze reached up to Mart’s face, the blonde man looked up and their eyes met for a long moment, before he turned away and concentrated finishing the song. An unnoticed little smile appeared on Dave’s face.  _‘He blushed again…’_  he noted to himself.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**  Finally I had some time before my next exam to put this together!  
Thanks goes again for Bridgycat for her help! 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

“So everything’s fine over there?” the blonde man asked with his cell by his ear as he pulled the curtain aside to look out at the night-time cityscape of New York.

“Yeah. Nothing special.”

“How are the kids? Are they doing fine?”

“Yes. They miss you if you wanted to hear this” Suz answered with a little tension in her voice.

Mart smiled to himself and a nice warm feeling spread in his heart hearing this. “Good. I miss them too” he sighed. In the past few weeks it became harder for him to live without his kids. And he realized something else too: his wife was rarely on his mind. First he wanted to explain this with the hard work he was doing and with the time difference, which made it a bit complicated to reach them in London. But then Suz always made some note about him and his work on the phone that made his heart a bit colder every time. It seemed that she was too relieved knowing him far away from her. Yes, it hurt him – but not in the way he imagined it would.

“So? When will they pay the next part? I hope it’ll be a nice amount, because we had to buy a new washing machine and some clothes for the kids, so we’ve just little money left for this month…” she started, but Martin’s mind drifted away nearly immediately.

‘Yeah, clothes for the kids, right… Isn’t you the one who needed those for yourself, sweetheart?’ Comments like these bugged him. It was clear to him that his wife saw now the money source in him. It’s true that his payment was more than good and although he sent most of them home and left just enough for him to have a simple, but comfortable life in NYC, she wanted more…

“Are you listening at all?!” he heard Suzanne’s impatient voice.

“Yeah, sorry. Dunno the exact date of the transfer. I guess it’ll happen within a few days. I’ll call you when I sent it to your account, okay? Can I talk to the kids?”

“Sorry, but Viva stays by a friend for the night and Calo is already asleep… But I can look for Ava, if you like…”

“Yeah, that would be good” Mart sighed again. And while he was talking to his daughter, he realized and saw the fact crystal clear – his marriage was falling apart.

 

\---

 

‘It wasn’t like this. It used to be cozier’ he mused pushing his food around the plate with an absent and bored expression on his face. He was eating dinner with his wife, daughter and son and this silence was killing him. Something was wrong with this scene. It felt cold. Where was that warm feeling he used to have when he sat here in the same place? The feeling that spread through him when his kids were telling about their day at school or practice? They have grown a lot since then so Dave thought that it’s okay that they don’t share everything with him.

Even so he missed drawing with his daughter Rosie for hours on the floor, filling one paper after the other with the creatures they came up with for their fantasy stories; or going out to the park with Jimmy, playing something and complaining about girls and women. He loved those moments – they bound them together even more. He wasn’t Jimmy’s biological father, but he didn’t mind it, they loved each other like father and son. But he drifted away from his kids again. It happened before. There are times when his emotions and his work just overwhelm him, takes all of his time and possess his thoughts. When he comes to his senses he regrets not giving enough time for being with his kids and missing out some things in their lives. But he always finds his way to make up to them. And well, his kids are amazing too, they know him well and how he works. Where did he hear that kids are flexible like hell? Maybe from his own childhood? He couldn’t remember clearly, but knew one thing for sure – there’s a point which cannot be stepped over when it comes to kids. If you pass this point, you can lose them. He knew this from experience and it was the last thing he wanted to do to his children. Yeah, he’ll figure out something to be with them a bit more. He wants to be closer to them again. He wants to be a good dad. And he will be…

“David, don’t play with your food, eat!” he heard Jen’s neutral voice.

He looked at her and sighed. She treated him like a child again. Now he doesn’t even have the energy to get angry from this. He just shrugged and snatched a piece of meat.

The clock’s monotone clicking on the wall made him sleepier with every minute. He was bored and not hungry at all.

 

\---

 

But next morning a strange excitement took over him. He was in a hurry to get ready and go to the studio to do some work on the next track. He thought that it was probably because he always liked creating music and all the processes that went along with it. But was it really just this? Or was there another cause for it?

He was adjusting the strings on a guitar when he heard a now familiar voice from behind his back.

“Morning, Dave” Martin greeted him and put down his bag.

“Ah yeah, for you too” he mumbled and felt surprised that his pulse quickened from the other man’s voice. What was going on? What got into him? Until now he had this effect on the curly man, not in the other way round… ‘Strange’ he thought, but didn’t pay too much attention to it. He tried to focus on their task.

The day went by quickly with putting together the actual song. The mood was calm and positive and Chris noticed that too. Andrew tried out some effects on his PC while Mart and Dave were discussing the lyrics and how they should sing it and do the vocals.

“And if we do it like this?” he took a deep breath and Mart looked up at him expectantly, but Dave’s next move surprised him. The singer put one hand onto his chest and started singing on a high girly voice, mocking the lyrics. First Martin didn’t know how to react, but after the first “shock” he started laughing from the bottom of his heart.

“You, idiot! Huh huh huh!” he exclaimed.

“Why??? It’d be fitting this way! All these soapy words go well with this tone!” he laughed too.

“Yeah, sure…” Mart chuckled again and noticed that this prank was non-hostile again. Now both of them were just simply joking around and that lightened up the mood in the studio for sure. It made the hard work easier to do.

“Fuck!!!” one of the session musicians who helped them with the synths cursed when he spilled his beer onto the lyrics.

“Yeah fuck big time, man!!!” Dave shouted at him, the smile nowhere on his face anymore. He was about to yell at the man some more, when Mart went to the table and picked up the wet paper by its edge.

“Relax, dude. This way it became pretty masculine… it smells like beer… huh huh huh…”

First Dave just looked at him with big eyes then he started laughing again, nearly choking on Martin’s joke.

“Fuck, Mart, you’re hilarious! He-he!” he slapped him on the back and giggled some more before concentrating on work again.

 

\---

 

Dave was getting ready to bed at the end of another uneventful evening. He was slowly getting rid of his clothes to take a shower, lost in thoughts, so first he didn’t really hear what Jen asked him. He looked at her lying in their bed with a book in her hands.

“Sorry, did you say something?” he murmured.

“Yes. I asked why the smile on your face? I noticed it that you smiled nearly all evening” she repeated. ‘He looks happier than usual. What’s with him? Did he meet someone again?’ she asked herself.

“Really? I had? I didn’t notice” he smiled to himself again.

“Did something happen? You’re different” she frowned.

Dave straightened up after kicking his socks aside and looked at her face. He knew this expression too well. “Why? Is it a problem? Can’t I feel happy for once?” his eyes darkened.

“I didn’t say that” she replied on a colder tone.

“I see what you’re doing again…”

“What? Asking my husband the cause of his happiness?”

“You try to pick up a fight with me again.”

“You’re insane” she sighed.

“Yeah, you always say this. Among other things. Always picking at me for every little thing! You always say to me to do something with myself – now that I’m working and I feel good about myself, you start acting like this?! Nothing’s good enough for you, Jen?” he hissed at the end and grabbed his clothes. “I’ll be at the pub with Chris” he added then banged the door shut behind him, leaving a surprised and a bit angry wife behind.

“Fuck! Why can’t anyone understand me?!” he mumbled under his nose as the cool wind hit his face.

 

\---

 

Meanwhile a few blocks away a blonde man was thinking in the dark room lying in his bed. Things got pretty smooth lately and he was glad because of this. Those fights with Dave tired him and found it useless and a waste of time and energy. Now they could put that into the songs that are forming quite well. They worked out their method, kinda figured out each others working rhythm. Mart was a bit surprised that after getting through the smaller clashes it turned out that they compliment each other well with the dark-haired singer. Once he figured out how to handle him, he could control his mood-swings in the background. Mart realized that it wasn’t hard at all… he always had this ability just never used it because of his lack of confidence and underdog role. Well, Sue wouldn’t have let him do this – she never did. At home she was the boss and Martin finally realized that he has much more in him than just living up to her expectations. She got used to this – just like him. It was comfortable so far, but something was changing deep inside him and other desires started to wake in him.

And yes, these desires just grew inside every time Dave flattered him during work. His heart beat faster when the singer complimented on his stuff on his own way and Mart has noticed that the other man started to try and encourage him to try out new things and not to stick to his old pattern… This warmed his heart and somehow he felt stronger from this. He quietly chuckled. ‘Yeah, he does this on his rough-neck way, but I get it…’ he thought and he felt grateful. ‘I hope this stays like this…’ he sighed and pulled the cover over him to drift off into a peaceful dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recommended song:** _A Perfect Circle_ _– The Noose_  (I’m totally in love with that song!)

 

**Chapter 5**

 

The smell of fresh coffee slowly filled the studio’s small kitchen as Christian drummed on the surface of the counter with his fingers, watching the foggy morning through a smaller window. Dave was half-lying on the table, still in his morning coma. As his friend glimpsed at him, a smile appeared on his face.

“Still struggling with all the pain in the world?” he chuckled to himself.

“Fuck off…” came the muffled reply.

“As usual” he chuckled again then put a strong cup of black coffee in front of the singer, who seemed to wake up a little more from the familiar smell. He nearly purred as he took the warm cup into his hands and carefully sipped from it. “By the way, Dave…”

“What?”

“Morning, guys!” a messy blonde head appeared next to them as a happy Martin walked into the studio.

“Morning, mate” Chris shook hands with him with his usual smile, but Dave just grunted.

“… so, I was about to talk to Dave, but it’s good that you’re here too. So after your little ‘private action’, I mean the joking around, we fell behind with two tracks and the deadline is coming up quickly and we’re far from ready with the mixing, so…”

“I can stay late, if needed!” Dave said immediately and Mart started nodding too.

“Yeah, no problem. We can finish it with David.”

“Ahh, okay… That’s great. I won’t have time today to deal with this, so thanks!” he eyed them maybe a bit suspiciously but his smile reappeared soon.

“Sure. Then it’s settled. Can I have some too?” Mart nodded towards the coffee machine next to Chris and while the blonde drummer poured for him too, Mart glimpsed at Dave, who quickly turned back to his cup, pretending as if he wasn’t staring at his workmate.

 

\---

 

“Fancy some coffee?” Dave asked Mart around 8pm, heading for the kitchen area.

“Yeah. It seems we’ll stay here for a while” he rubbed his eyes and held back a yawn. “You should call your wife, me thinks.”

“Oh, yeah. Good idea” David frowned and turned around, not noticing the strange expression on Martin’s face that just got more visible as he heard the way Dave talked on the phone.

“Don’t wait for me, I’ll be late…. Uh-huh… Whatever. Bye” he hung up and tossed his phone on the counter with a sigh. He felt suddenly cold – but this came from the inside. He didn’t regret talking like this on the phone, because it became quite common lately. The feeling of no one waiting for him at home spread through his heart as he watched the dark liquid pour from the coffee machine. He frowned, shook his head and forced a reckless smile on his face. “Whatever!” As he got back to the other room with two steaming cup in his hands, he quickly realized that his workmate was talking probably with his wife too.

“So how is his hand? Healing well?” Mart asked from Suzanne with worry in his voice then he sighed with relief “So next week the doc will finally remove the cast? That’s good. Give him and the girls my kisses… Yeah, for you too” he added after a hesitant pause. “Listen, I have to go now, we’re still working. Okay. Yeah. Bye.”

“Here” Dave offered a cup and Mart took it with a grateful smile.

“Thanks” he nodded and watched Dave sit down to a table, checking some papers.

“The missus?”

“Yeah” he rolled his eyes.

“Who got injured?”

“My son, Calo. He broke his arm while skateboarding. But he’s better now.”

“How many kids do you have?”

“Three. Viva, Ava and Calo. Viva is the eldest, she’ll finish high school this year, Ava is already a rebelling teenager and Calo is my smallest.”

“So I guess you love them very much” Dave mused watching the proud expression on the blonde man’s face.

“Yes. More than anything. You know, they helped me a lot to survive my failures. I could hold on to them, whatever happened.”

“Oh yeah, I know the feeling. I have two kids too. Jimmy, from Jen’s previous marriage and we have Rosie together. They are fantastic and helped me a lot too. I think our kids don’t even know how much we can thank for them.”

“Absolutely” Mart chuckled. “And how did you meet your wife?” he asked. He became curious now that it seemed David is open to talk about his life a bit.

After a longer pause, while Dave tried to decide how much to tell to the other man, he went on: “I met her after I left Basildon and came to the states. We met at some kind of a party full of musicians, actors, actresses and other people. She plays in serials. She was recently divorced from her first husband with a few years old boy.”

“I guess it wasn’t easy to win his trust.”

“I had to work on that, but now we love each other. Although… lately we drifted apart a bit.”

“I could tell.”

“From what?” Dave looked up at him.

“From the way you talked on the phone.”

“So you caught that, huh?” he sighed and looked down at the papers in front of him, avoiding eye-contact. He didn’t like to talk about his failures. “But I guess it’s just natural that they grew and don’t really give a shit what’s with me, ha-ha!” he forced a laugh, but Martin saw through him. He didn’t say anything, just watched Dave for a while then sat down opposite him.

“Listen, Dave… I understand what you feel.”

“Do you?” he huffed and leant back in his chair.

“I’m going through the same thing right now. You feel sorry about that, right? Cuz I do.”

“Yeah” he whispered, fixing his gaze on the table.

Mart just hummed sympathetically and sipped from his coffee. There was silence for a few minutes then the blonde man started speaking again. “So you’re from Basildon? That’s my hometown too, I just moved to London in hope of getting better jobs.”

“Yes, I guessed that you’re from there too, you know, when you barked back at me so arrogantly and broke my soul” he chuckled, trying to lift the mood and maybe to disguise his curiosity.

They both laughed on that memory then Martin gathered some courage and shrugged “Although it was a deadly boring town, there were some great parties at Bridge House. I used to go there a lot – even when it was just a simple gay bar” he added a bit unsure, watching Dave’s reactions.

“Yeah” he nodded and seemed to get lost in his memories. “Let’s go get back to work. We have to finish this tonight” he stood up and left the blonde man there without looking at him.

The other man just followed him silently and picked up his guitar to accompany Dave’s voice during the bridge part. ‘Maybe it was a mistake to bring that up’, he mused.

After a few minutes they took a break and the singer fiddled with the lyrics in his hand. “You know, I used to go there too” he glimpsed up meaningfully at Mart “And I was friends with Doug, the owner…”

Mart opened his eyes wide with surprise, because he knew what the owner was famous for… He kept the young fags in money… Was it possible that Dave was one of them? Or were they really just friends, somehow? Mart felt tons of questions forming in his mind, but he couldn’t open his mouth to ask them.

Dave watched him and saw that he got it. He had to grin to himself as he started asking Mart about his acquaintances from the club and he nodded a few times when it came to those whom he knew as well. They chuckled time after time on old memories while sipping on some beer Dave brought to them. While the blonde man went out into the kitchen for the next round, Dave had the opportunity to size him up ‘that’ way. He found him cute with his curly blonde hair and shorter, thin, but still muscular body. And he had to admit that he liked those big green eyes. While watching him talking to him, a few times his mind wandered off, imagining how those nicely-curved lips could taste, but he always shook his head and concentrated on what Mart was saying to him. Yeah, if he was still his old self, he’d definitely make a move on the pretty curly man. He wasn’t exactly his type, but… He sighed and shook his head again, tearing his eyes off of Mart’s nice butt. ‘The good old times, huh?’

While they returned to work, Mart had the opportunity to think a bit too. He did it again – Dave flashed that evil smile at him again. Was it an unconscious gesture or did he do it willingly to confuse him? First it bothered and embarrassed him, because he didn’t know how to react. But then… he started waiting for such ambiguous gestures. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore: he simply loved that dirty smile and already felt the danger of wanting more. A question started bugging him and finally around 3 am in the morning, during another coffee break, he dared to ask it.

“Did you leave ‘that’ side of yours behind when you left England?”

“Why do you want to know?” he asked back quietly, his tough attitude long gone.

“I’m just curious.”

“Yes. I had to. I wanted people to accept me. I didn’t want them to look at me as if I was a freak – though I think I still am. But they don’t know it and it’s good enough for me. And… I wanted to start a new life, leaving everything behind.”

“And did you manage to leave this side of yours fully behind?” he looked at Dave with doubt in his green eyes.

“As I said, I had to. I buried it deep inside and threw away the key. It got better with time when I had to focus on work and my new family – especially when Rosie was born” he frowned. “Though I was a bit surprised, because it turned out that NYC is quite open in this question, but I didn’t want to get involved in it, cuz I know myself. I wouldn’t have been able to stop if I did” he said with a bitter smile and Mart was quite sure that he heard some sadness in his voice. “Just Chris knows about my past” he looked up at the other man to check his reactions.

Martin just nodded with a knowing expression. “Is he…?”

“No, Chris is straight. He’s just a good friend, who makes things bearable for me during my worst periods.”

“I see” he scratched his chin “I understand.”

“And what about you?” he asked.

Suddenly the blonde man didn’t know what to say and Dave found it sweet that he slightly blushed. “Well, because you were honest with me… My wife is my Mistress, so to say. Usually I’ve been always in the underdog role since my teens. And after I met her and we started a family, I didn’t have the desire to change that. But…”

“… now you start having doubts…”

“How do you…? Well, yes. I’m far away from her now and… somehow I don’t miss her as much as I should. I miss the kids terribly, but not her.”

“She suppressed you too much?”

“I guess so.”

“I could tell. I’ve been watching you.”

“You were?” Mart frowned.

“Yes. It is easy to see that the more time you spent here with us, the more you opened up and dared to speak up for yourself and for your ideas. You have much more inside, Martin. You’re just afraid to discover this side of yours.”

He couldn’t reply. He felt that Dave was right, but he didn’t know he could look into people this well. A tingly little feeling spread deep inside of him. He tried to figure out what it was – maybe the hope that finally someone can understand him? After all David went through similar things. He was like him in a lot of things. And now Mart started to understand why the singer tried to hide behind his cool and reckless attitude. It was just a picture to the outside world to protect his true feelings and self. The self Mart started to like more and more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** I changed the authors of this story and added Bridgycat to it, because she helped a lot to me with sending the drafts of the chapters, so thanks for her again! :)

 

**Chapter 6**

 

Finally they were ready with the songs and the mixing works ended a few days ago too. The girl band liked them so the guys have decided to throw a party to celebrate. They chose a nice pub which’s owner was a friend of Chris.

The guys were already there, drinking and joking around. All of them felt that they deserved some fun after the months spent with hard work. Martin was sitting between Dave and Andrew spacing out for a moment to enjoy the feeling that finally his lyrics and songs were needed. The success and the beers made him light-headed and happy. He could feel this way a very long time ago so now he enjoyed every moment of it, raising his glass again to Andew’s toast.

“Hey, Princess, don’t you want to drink something stronger?” he heard the familiar deep baritone and the chuckling of the others.

“Huh? No, thanks, I stick to my beer” he smiled back.

“Don’t be such a pussy, Curly, the next round is on me!” Dave giggled and stood up to go to the bar and soon arrived back with a tray, balancing the drinks like a professional. “Here, this is what real men drink!” he put down a bottle of strong vodka on the table, which made the others cheer loudly.

“So the night has officially started!” Chris chuckled and fetched the bottle to pour to everyone.

“It was high time, dude!” Andrew playfully punched Dave in the shoulder, who just laughed.

Mart felt like he missed something, but Dave hurried to explain to him that usually the heavy drinking begins when some of them brings a bottle of vodka. The blonde man didn’t want to seem ungrateful or picky, so he joined them and drank the strong booze.

“Hey, this isn’t something you have to choke on it!” Dave patted his back.

This suggestive sentence didn’t help either – Mart glimpsed at the grinning singer with a questioning look. He met those dark-green shining eyes and liked the playfulness he saw in them. So he wanted to play? ‘I can play along, alright’ Martin thought and reached for the next glass. ‘This will be an interesting night…’

 

\---

 

“What’s up, dude?” Chris asked Dave in the rest room a few hours later.

“Pissing the alcohol out of my system” he giggled idiotically.

The blonde drummer chuckled with him but then turned serious again “No, I mean with you and Mart.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t play the fool. I saw the signs” he grinned evilly.

“We’re just fooling around” he shrugged and pulled up his zipper.

“Oh yeah, sure…” he eyed Dave suspiciously for a moment “I know you, Dave…”

“It’s nothing serious, really” he looked at his friend through the slightly blurry mirror while washing his hands.

“Okay, it’s none of my business, I know. I’m just worried about you. Don’t screw things up, mate” he squeezed his shoulder with a smile and left him there.

Dave just looked at his reflection for a long moment then shook his head and went back to the others.

“David! Come here!” he heard Jonathan’s cheerful voice as he waved next from a bunch of pretty rocker girls “The girls came too, come and meet them!”

The singer put on a charming evil smile and headed for the little group.

 

\---

 

‘He’s amazing…’ Mart mused in his quite drunk state as he watched the dark-haired man having some fun with two girls from the band on the dance floor. He couldn’t tear his eyes off his hips as he rubbed himself against the butt of a pretty brunette. ‘The grin on his face should be taught’. The blonde man completely forgot the conversation with Andrew and a girl named Celine or something next to him – all of his attention was focused on the threesome on the floor. And he soon realized that he wanted to be in the brunette’s place… He wanted Dave to rub against him and kiss into his neck and reach around him and… He sighed loudly and downed the next glass of vodka. He could always get drunk quite quickly from strong drinks, but he didn’t mind this time. Soon he’ll have to go back to London and until that he wanted to enjoy the rest of his freedom.

As he came back from his reverie he realized that he was staring into those dangerous black eyes. Dave noticed him watching them and a cocky grin played on his full lips from this. Mart felt a bit embarrassed and looked away, but not as quickly as he would’ve done if he was sober. ‘Fuck, he looks so hot…’ he thought and tried to avoid the growing tension in his groin, so he felt grateful when Chris lumped down next to him with a laugh and started talking to him.

 

\---

 

Dawn was slowly approaching and the place started to empty. Their friend Jake, the owner and bar tender, asked the guys to help with some boxes close to the end of the night and of course they helped after throwing such a great party.

“Well, Curly, we don’t look exactly like some yummy muscular dock workers…” Dave noted with a slightly drunk chuckle as he handed over a box to Martin, who froze for a moment – especially when their fingers touched again. It made him jump every time it happened, because it felt like electricity.

“Huh huh huh, yeah…” he looked at him a bit confused. ‘Are those your type?’ he thought.

“Though they aren’t exactly my type…” he noted chuckling again, as if he read Mart’s mind, who smiled to himself.

“So you don’t like big muscles, or what?” he went into the game and flashed a white smile at him.

The other man chuckled again while handing another box to Mart “Of course I do, but I’m more into the daddy type men” he shrugged and a pervert smile appeared on his face. Although he was a bit drunk, it felt good to finally talk about this to someone who seems to understand him better than the others. As he looked at the shorter blonde man he felt a bit confused from the sad green eyes. He saw that the smile he had on was forced. ‘What did I say?’ he mused and then he realized and felt some hotness spread through his body. “But I was quite open back then and had lots of nice butts from other types too…” the cocky grin reappeared “… such like yours too…” he whispered at the end and then chuckled from the sight as the blonde man nearly dropped the next box and blushed. But he didn’t fail to notice that the green eyes sparkled with hope now. And to tell the truth as they joked around for a little while, seeing Mart going into the game – like a good submissive underdog – he started to find hard to resist. Dave was somewhat surprised that this small blonde man managed to fire him up this much. And he saw the owners of those luscious lips felt the same way.

The next thing Mart realized was that Dave put down the next box on the counter and grabbed his shirt to push him into the nearby dark corner, his dangerous black eyes searching his soul. Mart just stood there frozen and shocked, but didn’t protest when the dark-haired man crushed his lips on his. He eagerly returned the kiss and opened his mouth to welcome the curious tongue searching for his. All of his doubts were washed away by the desire that spread quickly through his trembling body. He felt Dave’s soft hair under his fingertips as his digits got lost in them, he felt the lean and firm body pressed against his, the wide hips brushing against his groin and he thought he’d go crazy from the heat radiating from the other man. They barely breathed during their greedy kisses. It felt so intense and hot when those big hands started moving on his shaking body and then grabbed his ass to squeeze it and pull him even closer to his body! Martin thought he’d faint when he felt the singer’s hardness press against his. He wanted to touch him so badly – so he did! One hand stayed on Dave’s nape, scratching it, which made him growl into his mouth and bite Martin’s lower lip, and the other slid down on his back, trying to touch as much of him as possible.

Dave couldn’t get enough from the sweet taste of this small curly man. He went totally crazy. All the suppressed feelings broke loose inside of him. The heavy shackles he put on this side of his shook and started breaking. He wanted to be free and do what his nature dictated to him, but…

“Mart… we shouldn’t…” he panted and moaned when he felt the smaller hands grab into his butt.

“I know, but…” his mate breathed then attacked his lips again.

“It’s a bad… idea…” Dave moaned when he felt a pinch on his hardened nipple under his black shirt.

“Yeah… very bad, but… I want…” he started but couldn’t finish from the feeling as Dave grabbed him through his trousers. Martin panted into the fragrant muscular neck and started biting it. He knew that watching Dave all night plus the booze made him strip down his shyness and inhabitations and he just wanted… “I want you to… fuck my brain out…” he breathed into Dave’s ear and felt that the body in front of him shook from this request. “I want your hard cock deep up in my ass…” he went on barely audible and his hands were already opening Dave’s black jeans to reach inside.

‘FUCK!’ the singer thought and quickly grabbed the curly man’s hands and made him look at him. “You know we can’t…. Not here, not now…” he panted.

“Yeah, let’s go back to my hotel room…” Mart said still dizzy from lust.

“No… you don’t get it” Dave looked at him seriously, which sobered his friend up quickly. “I cannot do this… I swore to myself… that I’ll leave this behind.”

“I see…” he sighed and couldn’t fully hide the disappointment he felt as he let Dave go and pulled back a bit.

“We both have left out so many years without this and for me it’s too hasty… and for you too, isn’t it?” he went on seriously “I’m confused and I think you too.”

“Yeah. You’re right, we got carried away thanks to the booze” he forced a smile and let Dave stroke his face once.

“Yes, we got quite drunk tonight” he stepped back and chuckled. “We should rather go home and sleep it off” he patted Martin’s shoulder and now there was nothing sexual in it, it was just a friendly gesture.

Martin pretended that he agreed with him and although they were a bit embarrassed they parted as friends, blaming everything on the booze and feeling looser from the band’s success.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

The bottom of the sky just started to lighten when Dave reached home, his head full of the night’s happenings – especially with the thing they did with Martin in that dark corner. He tried to move around quietly, but he was still a bit tipsy so Jen woke up and turned on the side lamp while he was still undressing.

“What time is it?” she asked on a sleepy tone and looked at the alarm clock which showed half past four. “How was the party?”

“Good” Dave grunted and tossed his shirt on the floor.

“What’s the matter?” his wife asked after watching him carefully for a minute. She knew him well and saw that something bothered him.

“Nothing.”

“David, don’t lie. I have eyes, you know. Tell me!”

“I don’t want.”

“God, you’re acting so childish again!” she sighed with some anger in her voice.

“WHY do you want to know if you’re not really interested?!” Dave snapped at her, losing his patience.

“You’re such a jerk again! Now I cannot ask anything from my husband?!” she sat up frowning.

“You’re just a selfish bitch again…” he mumbled under his nose and dragged his pants down.

“What did you say?!” she fisted her hand on the sheet she pressed previously against her chest.

“Nothing.”

“I heard it, David. And I want you to take it back! You know that you shouldn’t drink, cuz you just act like a crazy animal from it!!” she shouted at him with all of her suppressed anger that has been building up in the last few weeks. She was fed up with her husband’s mood swings.

“Why do you say that?!” he shouted back angrily and the next moment he was on the bed, pulling the cover out of the way and straddling her. He grabbed her wrists “If I can remember clearly, you used to LOVE when I acted like an animal with you!!!” and he crushed his lips on hers, pinning her down with his weight, biting and sucking on her full lips and enjoying the way she tried to put up a fight.

“No… David… don’t you dare!” she shouted into his face when he came up for some air and forced her legs open.

“Just shut the fuck up!” he growled at her and kissed Jen forcefully again while he took both her wrist into one hand and the other grabbed and scratched her thigh. “I know you want this, Jen…” he panted as he bit along her long neck and sucked on her hardened nipples through the silky fabric of her light nightie. And he bit on it contentedly when he heard a lustful moan escape her mouth. She cannot fool him… He sat up and tore apart the fine fabric with one move to reveal her mouthwatering nakedness. He attacked her firm tits again with his sharp teeth while he dragged down his boxers to free his painfully throbbing hard on.

Jen gasped for air when he grabbed her and turned her on her tummy. She couldn’t do anything just let Dave pull up her waist so that she was kneeling in front of him with her head resting on the pillow. When he reached between her legs to rub his long fingers along her already throbbing and burning pussy, he leant forward and growled at her “Alright, you little bitch, I’ll fuck you the way you used to love it!” he straightened up and grabbed her round ass while he positioned his rock-hard cock to her entrance and rammed mercilessly up to the hilt, enjoying her loud scream. “Yeah, scream for me! I’m gonna fuck your brain out…” he panted as he closed his eyes and moved his hips back and forth, feeling her juices coating his aching cock and letting the angry desire take over his body and mind.

A pair of sad green eyes flashed in front of him as he closed his eyes and Jen’s screams suddenly seemed distant. Soft curly blond hair… that unique smell… those soft lips and eager tongue… He didn’t even notice that he pushed even harder into his wife while he couldn’t get rid off the memories of kissing Martin. They nearly fucked right there in that corner… And he wanted to do it so badly! He growled and spanked Jen’s ass before squeezing it while he imagined how much better it’d feel if he was fucking Mart’s tight ass… He let himself imagine how it’d be having sex with the small blonde. He would fuck his brain out for sure, just as he requested in the pub… He would make the little underdog cum several times! He completely lost track of where he was while Jen started rubbing her clit and pushing back against his cock, because he imagined how Martin’s cock and cum could taste. He growled even louder from these forbidden thoughts and leant to Jen’s ear.

“You want it up to your fine little ass, right?” he breathed hotly into her ear and just waited until he got the nod and submissive whimper he needed. He quickly pulled out of her just to shove his long fingers into her throbbing channel, collecting a nice amount of wetness to prepare her small pink hole. After he loosened her muscles nicely, he didn’t hesitate too much and pushed into her painfully tight ass, imagining that he was entering Martin instead. And from this he totally lost his mind and fucked the body under him rough and mercilessly until he could move.

 

\---

 

After Martin got back to his hotel room, he didn’t go to sleep. He wasn’t that tired and his head was full of thoughts. The last part of their conversation with Dave sobered him up enough to awake his doubts again. He tried to distract his mind with packing his stuff for his flight back to London. As he stood there over the bed, his clothes piled up, waiting for him to pack them into his suitcase, he stopped at the feeling of immerse sadness that spread through him, filling every cell of his body.

What did he think after all? That such an amazing man like Dave would fuck him? That he’ll want him? He and his romantic mind again! He should finally wake up! No one ever wants him – he should’ve got used to it. But that bastard called Hope always reappears in his life at the least expected times. And he tricked Martin again. He’ll always remain that naïve little dreamer he was back in that smoky club in Basildon. The unwanted, the looser, the target of jokes. He was a big joke even to himself. This little side-trip to New York and his thoughts about getting along in life alone were just pitiful tries to escape his fate and nature. He won’t change – ever. He was disappointed and not from Dave’s refusal, but in himself. Will he always stay this damaged looser? Right now he thought he will.

He sighed and packed his things. He will not be able to sleep before his flight anyway, so he can stay up and beat himself a bit more. A way too familiar thing to do… He prepared himself for leaving New York in such a mood, but not from this. He didn’t expect such a turn of events. His other side was screaming and shouting inside of his head from the denied pleasures he thought he’d get. His body was still burning from Dave’s touches and he could still taste him on his lips. Just these memories were enough for him to get hard again and with a resigned sigh he opened his pants to reach inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recommended song:**   _INXS – Kill the pain_

 

**Chapter 8**

 

He couldn’t sleep too much because his thoughts didn’t let him. His wife was sleeping soundly next to him, nuzzling to Dave like a satisfied cat, nearly purring. He wouldn’t have thought that she just needed a good fuck to calm down. Maybe he should use this method more often? Though he felt a little guilty for using her after getting turned on by Martin. And he couldn’t get rid off him while he fucked his wife. The intensity of his desire to be with the small blonde man surprised him. Since he’d left Basildon, he never felt such a longing to be with a man. Or was it only because of Martin? What made him so unique? Why does he feel the need to have him? And not just physically but spiritually too… Maybe they are soulmates. Yes, that’d make sense, because as he noticed they could understand each other better than anyone else around them. Often they didn’t have to talk at all, they knew what the other was thinking and the short amount of time while this evolved was strange to Dave.

On the inside he was quite sensitive, but just a very few people could see this side of him. And now this side was awfully confused. Martin Gore confused him beyond words. He wouldn’t have thought that this will happen after all those long years…. Or was it maybe because of this? He focused his desire to love another man on Martin? If someone else had come instead of him, would he have focused this need on that other guy? No, he didn’t think so. He could already feel a special bond between Curly and him. But did the other man feel that too? Or was it just him and his romantic mind?

David knew that he hurt Martin – maybe badly. He was the one who cracked down on the blonde man and in the last moment he hesitated and pulled back, crushing his hopes. He saw it in those sad green eyes. He hurt him… But it was too late to do anything about it. By this time – he glimpsed at the alarm clock – he was already gone, on his way back to London, to his family. He sighed from the swirling emotions inside of him. Did he really felt jealousy from the thought of Martin playing the underdog for his wife? He felt inexplicable anger against that woman, because he knew enough from that Suzanne to know that she just uses her husband in so many ways… But he never dared to go deep into this topic and warn Martin. It was possible that he needed exactly this from his mistress.

Dave sighed and rolled over with Jen to be able to free himself from her embrace. He absentmindedly put a light kiss on the sleeping woman’s swollen and red lips before getting out of bed to take a long shower. He chuckled to himself sadly from the thought that Martin meant danger to the promise he made to himself. But now it doesn’t matter anymore. He was not here anymore and it was likely that he won’t see him ever again. This made him somehow sad as he was standing under the water, letting it cascade down on his face and body. After all he remained a week little fag…

He knew that he’ll muse on this for some more days and luckily Jen has to go back to California that night to finish the shooting of her serial, so he’ll have time, she won’t disturb him. He knew the screenplay too well: after she wakes up they’ll act strangely around each other – he’ll feel that “calm before the storm” feeling again and she’ll act like everything was fine between them, reassuring herself with last night’s fuck - which probably meant to her that her husband still wanted and needed – loved? – her.

 

\---

 

“So this happened…” Dave finished pouring out his soul to his friend Chris who was listening to him in the last few minutes.

He knew that Dave had to be in a real turmoil if he decided to confess everything to him and he should comfort him, but as a good friend he had to give him a good wig and it didn’t matter that Dave’s face started to change as he listened to Chris’ words.

“So yes, I suspected this, but I didn’t expect you to hurt Martin this way, plus I asked you not to screw up things! I thought you listened to me!” he frowned.

“I know all these things you told me, thank you! But I expected some support from you, knowing that you’re the only friend I told about this side of mine! I thought at least you’ll understand me, Chris! So fuck you and your advices!” he jumped up and stormed out of the room.

The drummer sighed and sipped from his beer. Maybe he was too hard on him… But he knew David well. He needed to be like this with him to get the message through. Still, he was worried about the quick-tempered singer and hoped that he won’t do anything stupid.

He couldn’t really sleep that night, because he tried to reach Dave on his cell without success. He nearly jumped up from his bed when his phone started ringing. It was Kessler.

“Hey, mate, what’s up?” he asked.

“Hi Chris. Is there something with Dave? Do you know where he is?”

“Why?” he swallowed hard.

“Because he didn’t go back home to his kids last night.”

“Well, I think… I know where he is. I’ll take a look. You know, another mood-swing of his kicked in…” he tried to cover the real cause.

“Okay. I hope you’ll find him. Give me a call if you do, please.”

“Sure. Bye.”

He quickly dressed up and got into his car to drive to New Jersey. He knew that his friend has a place – actually a cheap motel – to go in such cases. And usually he drinks a lot if his emotions torture him. Chris knew after their last conversation that this was the situation now. Soon he arrived to the motel and to the usual door.

“Hey, Dave, I know you’re here. Please let me in. It’s me, Chris!” he knocked on the door. He was really worried about him.

“Fuck off!!” he heard after a few minutes. At least he was conscious…

“Please, Dave, I’m worried about you and I want to apologize for being too hard on you!”

“You can shove your apology up your ass!” he shouted right into Chris’ face as he opened the door with a sudden move.

Chris stepped back in his surprise. He really looked like shit. “Hey, dude, I’m really sorry. Can we talk?” he asked quietly.

For a long minute Dave just stared at him with his blood-shot eyes then stepped aside to let his friend in. The room looked like a mess – empty beer and vodka bottles everywhere. He knew that it takes some time and heavy drinking to his friend to get drunk and it was clear from the amount of consumed alcohol that last night it was his goal to reach that state.

“Look, you were right. I shouldn’t have acted like some fucking wise monk. I know that this is difficult for you. So if you need to talk about it again, I’m here to really listen.”

Dave searched his eyes then sighed and grabbed a half-empty vodka bottle, offering it to Chris, but he just shook his head and sat down next to him on the bed.

“Thanks. I overreacted too – as usual. I was hurt and confused and even angry, but mostly at myself. I was such a jerk with him. I bet he feels awful too. But he’s already back with his family. And I’m not sure what to think about him” the words started to flow and he stopped just to sip from the bottle. “Having him around in the last few months awoke this other side of mine again. And this aching to be free, to not live a lie, to have a life without compromises and opportunism. I don’t want to lie to myself anymore. Cuz I know it well that I’ve done that for all these years, trying to deny who I really was just to fit better into society and the human world. But I’m not like them. I’m different – I’ve always been different. And I tried to deny it… fuck, I just wanted to belong to somewhere… or someone… who understands me. And I think this person would be Martin, or who knows? Maybe I just project my frustrations on him and see the escape in him… the escape from my fucked-up shitty life” he said on a broken tone and took a long sip from the bottle again “Fuck, it’s meaningless to go on like this. I’m not happy or satisfied with my fake life! I can already see the cracks on my marriage. I don’t know for how long I’ll be able to go on with it, to pretend that everything was okay – like Jen does. I practically had to ‘rape’ her after the party to make her talk normally to me again. And even if we both liked it, this isn’t the way it should be… This is all wrong! So fucking wrong, Chris…” he sighed bitterly and buried his head into his hands.

For a few minutes there was silence in the half-lit room then Christian looked at his friend and patted his back. “You know… now that I see the bigger picture here, I understand you better. I think you should listen to your heart if you don’t want to lie to yourself. What does it tell? I think you know the answer. But you should know that your kids need you too. Don’t forget this and rush into something that’ll hurt not just yourself but other people close to you too.”

“I know and I don’t want to hurt them. I love my kids, Chris. And I’m an awful dad that I left them alone last night! How could I…?” he whispered with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, John’s wife stayed with them, they’re fine. He called me earlier this morning.”

“Thank god…”

“I think you went too far with this fake life and with lying to yourself, but I’m sure you’ll figure out how to solve this problem. And I’m by your side, pal” he embraced his shoulder comfortingly and smiled at him.

“Yeah, thanks, Chris. This means a lot to me, you know” he said quietly, but a faint smile appeared on his lips as well. He’ll surely figure out something. He has to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

  
“Did you clean up the bathroom too?” he heard Sue’s bossy voice from the bedroom.

“Nearly ready with it” Martin answered after drinking some water in the kitchen and walking back to their room. He watched his pretty wife getting ready for the party she planned to attend with her friends.

“Isn’t this dress a bit too revealing?” Mart asked quietly and frowned.

“I’m one of the DJs, this is work. I have to sell myself and my music” she glimpsed at him coldly from the mirror as she put on a necklace that fit to the halter she was wearing.

Mart followed the move and let his gaze wander on her still nice body. Yeah, she looked hot, but somehow he didn’t feel anything inside when he looked at her. He felt cold and empty. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

“After all I’m the one who works - again, even if we still have from the money you’ve got for that lil’ trip of yours” she put on some lip-gloss and was ready to go. Martin just hummed with a neutral expression and let her pass him. She turned back for a moment “Oh and now the bathroom is all yours. Make sure that Calo and Ava goes to bed in time!”

“Yes, sweetheart…” he murmured and stood there motionless until he heard the front door close. He sighed and walked into the bathroom to finish his work. He just wanted to get over with it and go outside on the balcony and listen to the traffic’s noises and think. In the last few days nothing really mattered to him – even his kids failed to cheer him up. Of course he did everything to take care of them, but he froze emotionally. He wasn’t really there with them or with Sue. Yeah, when his wife decided that she was in the mood for punishing her underdog… even during her wicked tortures he was somewhere else – with someone else. Every time he thought on Dave in such a situation, he got a painful hard on within seconds. He couldn’t help himself, he had to imagine him doing these things to him. He wondered how it would feel being tied up and whipped and sometimes even ‘raped’ by David. Or how it would feel to tie the singer up and do the same things to him… Would he enjoy it? Would he beg for more on that excitingly deep voice? Would he want Mart to fuck him hard when he cannot take it anymore? Would he scream his name in the moment he cums?

He knew that his twisted mind was torturing him with these things, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about what could have happened if they had more time together. He would’ve never confessed to anybody that he imagined every kind of scenarios about the two of them.

“But I fucked up again…” he mumbled and started cleaning the tiles with stronger moves. It felt like he missed the last opportunity with not standing up for himself and take what he wanted. David, he wanted David from nearly the first moment he saw him. It could’ve been a quite romantic something, but things took a different turn. Yes, first he was angry at the singer for turning him in that corner and then stopping him before they could go any further. He licked his mouth and closed his eyes. He could clearly remember the taste of his lips and the way that long tongue battled with his. Mart moaned quietly but shook his head and let his growing bulge go. ‘Fuck, I’m pathetic!’ he thought and went on with rubbing those damned tiles. It was pointless dreaming about him. He was out of reach and will stay that way.

So he just did what he was told and endured Sue’s rude comments and other things, not paying too much attention to her. He froze his emotions like he rarely did in the past too, instead of wallowing in self-pity. David was past now.

Even so, sometimes he couldn’t stop his mind and the singer appeared in his thoughts, like a cruel reminder of his newest mistake.

 

\---

 

“Daddy, daddy, can I try out my new color pencils?” Rosie asked in the minute they entered the flat.

“Sure, sweetie. Do you know in which bag we’ve put them?” he frowned and put the several bags down on a table.

“Yes, they are in one of these” she lifted the ones she was still holding in her hands “All my new school stuffs are here” she smiled.

“Good. Then go and unpack them. But later you know you have to help me with the housework. We want to surprise mommy, remember?”

“Yep. I’ll be quick!” she promised and ran towards her room.

David smiled and after getting rid off his jacket and scarf he started unpacking too. The weather became suddenly unusually chilly on this late August day. He switched on the TV in the living room and searched for a music channel. He was lucky, there was a Doors top 10 on. He turned up the volume and went back to the kitchen to quickly prepare lunch for himself and the kids.

By the time Rosie reappeared, the food was ready and they ate chatting about her upcoming new school year and the practices she’ll pick up for the afternoons. Everything went smoothly in their daily routine and soon they were ready to do the housework that was waiting for them. They both were absorbed in what they were doing when a familiar tune hit his ear from the TV. He froze when he recognized it. It was the love song Martin wrote to that girl band. He glimpsed at the screen and soon his legs gave out and he sank down on the sofa. He felt powerless as he listened to the song and everything clicked into place. He couldn’t do anything but facing himself.

The last long months since that night in the club were torture for him. He’d been trying to find a solution to his problem, but couldn’t come up with anything. The only option he has is to leave his family behind and try to find the real Dave Gahan somewhere out there… But he was scared. Was he strong enough for this? Was this video a sign to take that step? His ears were ringing and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. What if that’s the only solution? He’s been battling with himself in the last few months and now he saw everything so clearly as if someone has opened his eyes.

“Daddy, it’s for you!” Rosie ran to her father with his cell.

He was still sitting there grabbing a dusty rag with one hand, staring at the ending pictures of the video. “Huh? Uhm, who is it, sweetheart?”

“It’s uncle John” she smiled at him and he forced a smile onto his face too before taking his cell from her.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

“I really think you should go!” Suz threw the stack of magazines on the table with a loud thud to emphasize her point of view. She was so tired of this zombie-like Martin! For a while it was fun that she could order him around like a lost puppy, but lately the way he acted started to bug her more and more.

“Why? I don’t care” he shrugged calmly looking up from his corn flakes.

“You should, my dear. We are slowly running out of your money. You know that it won’t last forever. Maybe he has a good job to offer.”

“I know you love money, sweetheart” he murmured over his bowl.

“Did you say something, Martin?” she asked on a honeyed tone.

“No, nothing.”

“Good. So… I hope you stop acting like a pouting child and call John back. For god’s sake, you had just a few smaller jobs ever since you came back from the states” she sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

‘The same old song over and over again…’ he thought and stared into the rest of his breakfast. He picked up his phone from the table and searched for his manager’s number. His finger lingered over the green button for a while. He wasn’t in the mood to take another job offering for one or two songs, but in the same time this would be a great opportunity to get out of this house and away from her…. He sighed and dialed his friend.

“Hey, John. I’m interested in the job. When shall we meet?”

“Hi, Mart. Tomorrow 10 am, you know the address, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’ll tell more about the details then. But I must say we fished out a nice one again, I can feel it in my bones!” he chuckled under his mustache.

“Great and thanks! Then tomorrow” he tried to sound a bit more enthusiastic, but he didn’t really care.

 

\---

 

Martin walked into John’s office calmly, but when he looked around he stopped and stared at the other man. “David? What are you doing here?” he narrowed his eyes and watched as the singer jumped up energetically from the couch he was sitting on.

“Hi Mart! I just arrived from the airport to hear the details from the new job! John said that it’s really cool. Hey, how have you been, dude?” he reached out his hand to shake it and flashed a charming smile at the shocked blonde man.

‘What the fuck? Why is he acting as if we were old pals?’ Mart thought and shook his hand then he repeated it with Kessler too.

“Sit down, boys. Let’s cut it short!” he began and waited until both musician sat down. Martin with a confused face, frowning, and Dave with a curious and nearly eager expression. “A German electronic band’s manager contacted me after hearing about your success with the girls’ album and wants you two to write the lyrics on the next album. They’ll do the music, but they’re not good in adding lyrics to their songs. You know, they’re more into creating their visions through sounds. But without lyrics it won’t sell that good. You know, there’s a reason why it’s called ‘music business’…”

“So they don’t need too complex lyrics?” Mart asked, putting aside the puzzlement he felt because of Dave’s presence and switched into professional mode.

“No. But you’ll talk about the details with the band when you meet them. They’re on tour now and will have a gig in London in a few days time.”

“Sounds great!” Dave exclaimed.

“Here, these are their last two CDs. Take them home and listen to them. You’ll get a picture about their music and maybe some ideas will come into your minds for the job while listening to them” he handed over the discs. “After checking them out, give me a call, both of you, whether you’re interested or not and if yes, then I’ll contact their manager and will start things around the contract and the usual stuff.”

“Okay” Mart glimpsed at the CDs in his hand then looked up at John again “Anything else?” he asked calmly.

“No, if you don’t have questions.”

They shook their heads so John let them go. They were already in the elevator when Dave turned to Mart.

“And how are you Mart? I haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Fine, thanks” he said not really looking back at him.

This made Dave a bit unsure, but he tried to keep up his chatty and positive mood. “John gave me the address of the hotel where I’ll stay. Can you show me where it is? A lot of things have changed since the last time I walked these streets.”

“Sure” he took the paper with the address from Dave’s hand “It’s close. We can walk by foot” he handed it back, trying not to get excited from the feeling as their fingers touched. It brought up those old memories from the pub when they were packing boxes. No, he didn’t want to go there now, so he hid his feelings behind his neutral mask.

They walked silently next to each other – after a few minutes Dave gave up his chatty attitude, feeling that it disturbed Martin even more. Both of them felt strange and somehow tense.

“This is it” Mart stopped in front of the hotel, which came way too soon for Dave.

“Oh, right… Thanks.”

“Then see ya tomorrow” Mart said quickly and turned around to leave.

“Wait, Mart!” he asked.

“Yes?”

“Uhm…” he stopped. He was unsure what to say then he looked into the green eyes and took a deep breath “Don’t you want to come up?”

“I don’t think…”

“Please” he interrupted him “I want to talk to you seriously” he looked at him hopefully and after a little hesitation the curly man nodded and followed him inside the building.

“Nice room…” Dave mumbled under his nose as he took in the view and put his bag down.

“So?” Mart asked still standing near the door, his arms folded in front of his chest.

“Let’s sit down first. You want something?”

“No, thanks. But get to the point, please. I don’t have the whole day” he sat down into an armchair. He saw that Dave was at a loss, but he didn’t make it easier for him. This was him, repaying Dave for hurting his feelings.

“Okay. So… what I want to say is… that I’m sorry… for hurting you back in New York. I didn’t mean to.”

“I see” Mart answered still hiding behind his coldness.

“I… I was a fool, I know. I acted like a jerk” he sighed “But… I was thinking… a lot about what I’ve done to you… and about my feelings…” he looked anywhere else than Mart’s cold snake-like eyes, and felt himself blushing more and more “and…”

“And?” the quiet question came after a few moments of silence.

“And what I’m trying to say here is that… I… I think… I missed you… And I… can’t stop thinking about you…” he finally faltered out.

The blonde man just stared at him for long minutes like a statue, he barely blinked and this made Dave doubt himself even more.

“Uhm… Martin? Say something, please…” he whispered and watched him take a deep breath.

“So you think this little apology solves your problem?” he asked on an ice-cold tone as his green eyes flashed “That this’ll unburden your heart? That you won’t feel guilty after I say that I accept it? Bullshit!” he jumped up and shouted at him, anger boiling in his veins. He rarely erupted like a volcano and now Dave could be the witness of one of these occasions.

“Hey, I was just trying to be honest, with you!” the singer frowned.

“Yeah, after four long months you pop up from nowhere, act like an idiot who forgot everything and then drags me up here to tell me this?!” he stepped closer and now Dave jumped up too as anger flooded his mind.

“It was hard to confess to my self what I feel and even harder to confess it to you! I was talking about my emotions and it was fucking difficult, you know!” he shouted back into his face, now only inches away from him.

“Oh yeah… wait, I need to wipe my eyes!” Mart noted sarcastically and watched as Dave grimaced. “You have no idea…” he inhaled deeply – Dave’s scent hitting his senses “… how hard it was to get you out of my head…” he grabbed the singer’s leather-jacket with one hand.

Dave wasn’t sure what he wanted: push him away or pull him closer. The temperature in the room jumped. “Fuck! You’re so wrong!” he grabbed one of Mart’s shoulders to push him back, but his hand didn’t move.

“Oh yeah?!” the blonde man clenched his fist in Dave’s hair by his nape.

“Yes! I saw you everywhere…” he panted nearly into Martin’s mouth as he stepped closer to him.

“Just like me…” he whispered out of breath and dragged him so close that their bodies were pressed together. He didn’t care anymore just attacked those fuckin’ hot lips with his.

Dave growled and embraced the shorter man painfully hard to him. Their tongues soon battled furiously with each other, their hands were grabbing and scratching the other and they both moaned into the passionate kiss when their groins brushed against each other. There was no escape from their desires.

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

Martin watched his sneakers while walking home thinking about the last hour’s happenings. He was confused but happy at the same time. The hurt feelings faded somewhat, though he was sure Dave knew that he still has them. But the memories of what they did after that kiss now wiped out nearly everything else. He could still taste the singer on his lips and felt the touches of those big hands on his still slightly shaking body. He was a damned good kisser and had a skilled tongue, this was clear to him. Goose bumps broke out on his skin as he got nearer to his house.

Dave kissing and biting his neck on the couch where they crashed down, his unique scent filling Mart’s nose, making his cock harden rapidly…

He took a deep breath and fished out his keys from his pocket.

“What’s for lunch, daddy?” Calo asked looking up at him as he tried to insert the key into the keyhole.

“Uhm… chicken soup and some leftover meat from yesterday, me thinks.”

“Can I have French fries too?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Coool!” the little boy exclaimed and ran into the flat “Mom! Dad will do French fries for me!”

Mart smiled but in spirit he wasn’t really there. It was as if he watched himself doing things automatically through a bubble. Yeah, he was floating on his own little pink cloud that he’d seen ages ago. He didn’t even notice that Sue was observing him suspiciously while he prepared the lunch.

Of course she saw the still red bite marks on her husband’s neck, but she didn’t comment on them just frowned. “You’ll burn them, if you don’t stop daydreaming…” she noted while chopping some salad.

“Huh?” Mart turned to her with a little smile on his face.

“The fries, you idiot!” she nodded towards the stove.

“Oh, yeah, sorry” he chuckled to himself and focused on the food again.

‘What the fuck got into him?’ Sue frowned again ‘Did he fuck some girl while he was out? If yes then I’ll be hard on him and will punish him tonight for sure until he learns his lesson…’ she mused and glimpsed at his dreamy face again ‘I just don’t get him. He’s so weird at times…’

That black phoenix tattoo mesmerized him. He already saw some of Dave’s tattoos on his arms during work cuz of his T-shirts or athletes he had on. (And he just loved them!) But he never saw his chest until now. He had to close his eyes as he remembered how tasty his warm skin felt as he followed his hand, which unbuttoned the white shirt urgently. He traced every line of that bird tattoo with his tongue and he could tell that Dave loved it.

His small hard nipple… He went crazy from the deep moan that resonated through Dave’s chest when he started sucking on it…

“Lunch is ready, Calo!” he heard Sue’s voice from the distance and he automatically put the plates on the table.

… oh yes… that was when the singer grabbed his wrist and put his hand on the hard bulge between his legs. And Mart was more than eager to start rubbing him through the rough fabric of his jeans. He felt beautifully long and rock-hard under his palm. He looked so gorgeous as he slid lower on the couch and opened his legs wider to let Mart grab and stroke more of him!

“Do I really have to eat the rest of the soup?” Calo asked his mother.

“Yes, if you want your fries, sweetie.”

“But mooooom!”

“No, Calo. Eat your soup like a big boy.”

“Oookay…” he sighed heavily.

… and then Mart growled from the depth of his throat because Dave – panting heavily – started rubbing him too. His hard on was painful like hell – just like now. It was a divine feeling having that hand where he needed it the most. And that all teeth and tongue kiss they shared while rubbing each other! God, that was so hot!

“Martin… Martin! What’s with you?!” Sue’s tense voice brought him back to reality “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Uhm… what… No, I am, sorry. Just something came into my mind…” he shrugged and quickly started eating.

“I bet…” she noted watching the slightly blushed man suspiciously.

.... and then Dave…

“Daddy is acting strange, mom” Calo chuckled.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about my new job” he smiled at him and stroked his head seeing that he ate even the carrots with the rest of the soup.

… his long fingers reached for the button of his jeans…

“Oh right. How was the meeting?”

“Everything went well. I’ve got the band’s CDs and some instructions. We’ll call John tomorrow to give him our final decision.”

“We?” she lifted an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, that guy I worked with in NYC, Gahan is here too. It’s a cooperation again.”

… Dave, Dave, Dave!... all he could think was him and the way he rolled over him to rub his hardness and balls against Mart’s thigh as he tried to open his fly and reach for his aching cock…

“Writing lyrics and music again?” she asked after she swallowed the piece of meat in her mouth.

“Just lyrics” he shrugged and put some fries on his plate too.

… but then his cell started ringing – it was a note of the appointment he had to pick up Calo from school and take him to his doctor, who wanted to check his arm to see whether it healed completely.

“Is this your revenge?” Dave smiled at him and grabbed Mart’s cock one more time, just to hear his lustful groan.

“No…” he panted “I really have to go. We have an appointment and I totally forgot it, thanks to you” he sat up and took Dave’s face between his hands to kiss him lightly on the lips.

The singer looked deeply into his eyes for a long minute then sighed with a little smile “Okay, I understood. Go and pick up your son” he stroked along Mart’s chest and stood up to adjust himself and button up his shirt.

Mart swallowed hard from the sight of the prominent bulge but forced himself to look elsewhere and tried to pull himself together.

“By the way…” he heard Dave’s voice behind his back so he turned back from the door “… maybe it’s better that we didn’t rush into it” he said with a lopsided smile and lit a cigarillo.

Mart just smiled and closed the door behind him. Maybe he was right.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

In a few days time they were already over with signing the contract and the guys met for some brainstorming, plus later that day the German band had some time to meet with them. Until that Dave and Mart cleared things with Jonathan, who left them alone until the band would arrive. The boys were discussing their ideas for the lyrics and what they thought about the music they’ve been listening to in the last few days. They agreed that they’ll have to approach this work from a different angle, because of the electronic genre. This was a bit closer to Martin’s taste, not like before with the rock chicks – that was Dave’s cup of tea for sure.

“Huh huh huh, yeah” Dave chuckled over the papers “I’m the rock star type” he winked at Mart who laughed with him.

“Well, your bad boy image is quite good” he nodded.

“Quite good? I’m brilliant!” he straightened up and pushed his chest out proudly.

“Okay, don’t get so smug” Mart turned to him on his chair as they were sitting by a table.

“Why do you say this? I should be an actor. Deceiving everyone for years about my true self…” he thought out loud and Mart could feel the change in his mood. He couldn’t stop himself and put his hand on Dave’s as a comforting move. He’s been longing to touch him again in the last painfully long days. He could hardly wait for their meeting. He wanted to see the dark-haired man so badly! And now they were here and he could feel the heat of his skin under his palm.

“Hey, but now I’m here and… you can be yourself around me… if we’re alone, that is” he noted quietly and carefully. Mart wasn’t really sure what was exactly going on between them, because they haven’t talked about it yet.

“So… you’re not mad at me anymore?” the dark-green eyes searched for the lighter ones.

“No.”

“Good. I’m glad then…” he smiled softly and took Mart’s hand, letting his gaze linger on them for a long minute “So… you really want to give it a shot?”

“I want to give more than one shot, Dave…” Mart grinned.

“Geez, Curly!” he chuckled and felt a bit better after his silly joke. “No, I mean for this something that’s going on between us…” he went on and looked a bit unsure.

“Why are you worried, David?”

He searched Mart’s eyes then sighed as he saw that he really wanted to know what he’s thinking about this. “I guess… I just don’t want to screw this up too. And to tell the truth, I’m a bit scared…”

“From what? Me?”

“No, not from you… or at least I don’t think so. You know that I’ve been hiding even from myself for all these years and it’s a big change for me… for us, I think. And…”

“I understand, you don’t have to say more. I feel the same way. It’s like I’m a schoolboy again on his first date, or something like that… Though it’s better cuz I didn’t puke yet” he shrugged.

“Whaaaat?” Dave looked at him with big eyes “You actually puked on your first date?!”

“I’m not proud of it but yeah. I was fucking nervous, cuz I wasn’t too popular and this girl was a real hottie who – from some unknown reason – was interested in me” he chuckled.

“Don’t tell me that you threw up on her!”

“Nooo, it was on my way to the place where we were supposed to meet.”

“Aaaand? What happened?”

“Luckily I had some water and a chewing gum with me and the date went fine – we even kissed” he grinned proudly “And then after a few more dates I fucked her” he said calmly and had to smile on the light blush on Dave’s face from his openness.

“This is so cool!” he smiled back.

“You are cute when you blush…” Mart noted and squeezed the other man’s hand.

“Uhm, yeah… thanks” he cleared his throat. “So… you say we can give it a try?”

“Yes, I think. We’re attracted to each other and I think we have lived for too long without this side of our nature, don’t you think?”

“Sure. And your family?”

“And yours?” Mart asked back.

“They don’t have to know – yet.”

“Same here.”

“And… I think we shouldn’t rush things too much, cuz this is a big step and a new thing for both of us – I mean with each other.”

“I agree” Mart nodded “Let’s take things slow.”

They just looked at each other for a long while and then Martin slowly leant to him to kiss him softly. It was a nearly shy kiss, but both of them started shaking from it. It was already clear to Dave and Mart that the chemistry was working very strong between them.

Soon the German band arrived with their manager and Kessler. Mart and Dave presented their ideas and listened to the trio’s concept about the whole album. They took some notes, nodded and quickly settled things with them, because it turned out that the band had to go to a photo shoot, which was a last minute thing. They apologized and promised to stay in touch and they were already gone.

“Sorry guys, but you know how it goes when young bands are on tour. Something always comes up” John patted their shoulders as they were still sitting by the table. “In this case I have to run too to arrange some things. Will you be okay?”

“Hm? Sure” Dave mused lost in thoughts and Mart just grunted a yes, already thinking on some lyrics.

Kessy knew them well enough to see that the artist side of them was already on the move so he left them in his conference room. Mart was already taking notes while Dave hummed something under his nose.

It took some time for the dark-haired man to realize that they were alone now with a free afternoon. He froze from this thought and glimpsed at Martin who was concentrating very hard on his work. Dave watched him for a while with a little smile. Now they kinda belonged together and not just in work… His eyes drank in the sight of the messy blonde curls, the long eyelashes, the straight long nose and the kissable full lips. The pen he’s been playing with in the last 20 minutes fell onto the table as he leant forward and propped his elbows on its edge.

“Which is your fav pose?” he asked on a lower tone. He just had to know all these things about him!

Martin froze – first he thought he heard something wrong but as he looked into the slightly darker eyes he realized that Dave really asked this. He thought for a moment then went into the game. “Doggy-pose” he shrugged “That allows a nice deep penetration. Yours?”

Dave swallowed hard from imagining Martin in that situation “When I’m on my side with my partner and I can fuck him from behind. But to be honest, I love lots of poses…” he licked his mouth with a dirty look.

“Huh huh, I see… So you’re a dirty whore in bed, just as I thought” Mart raised one eyebrow.

“Uhm… don’t tell me such things, cuz it always turns me on” he sighed happily. “Fetishes?”

“I have some, yeah” Mart nodded playing with his pencil. “I’m into BDSM, leather, I had a period when I dressed up a bit” he chuckled “I like whips and all kinds of toys…These are the most important ones. And by you?”

“So you’re a very kinky boy too” Dave grinned widely “I love leather and whips and scratches and breath control and BDSM, and the daddy type… holy fuck, I cannot remember every fetishes I have!” he chuckled loudly.

“Huh huh huh. Yeah, same here” Mart chuckled with him then thought for a moment “Hm… you say you like the daddy type… but you’re a dominant type too, aren’t you?”

“Well yeah, but there’s something in them – maybe their muscles and dark hair and chest hair or dunno – that make me weak in the knees” he shrugged. “And when I was a teenager I liked playing around with older men. They just loved it when I gave them what they deserved… Music wasn’t the only thing that allured me to gay clubs back in Basildon. They adored me and most of them looked at me as their Master…” he looked at the table and sighed.

“You really loved their attention, didn’t you?”

“How…? Well, yes” he blushed a bit.

“It’s okay. I know the thing from the other way round. I felt grateful when I could serve a strong master” he shrugged. “Feel the joy as the adrenaline spread through my system while I was being tied up and punished by a beautiful and mouthwatering man… Fuck, just thinking of it makes me horny…” he whispered at the end.

“Then why did you stop that kind of life? Wasn’t there a possibility to go to such clubs secretly after you started your family?”

“I’ve found Sue, who filled this role for me – she’s a very stern mistress and we had lots of fun together. She knows about my bisexuality and… well… she’d fucked my brain out hard not just once. So… I kinda wanted to live a ‘normal life’, but I guess it is clear that suppressing this side in me wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Hell yeah, I know what you’re talking about…” he nodded and his eyes grew even darker “So… you like rough sex too, huh?”

“Yeah, absolutely” he grinned and his mind was already miles ahead of him, imagining himself under Dave, receiving his hard thrusts…

“You know… it’s such a relief that now I can talk about these freely!” Dave leant back in his chair with a sigh. Since I went to the states I never dared to think of such things. I didn’t let my mind think of these things. But now… I feel a bit more free, thanks to you!” he smiled at the other musician. “So… what do you want to do? The whole afternoon is ours…”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

Dave barely had enough time to open the door and he already felt Mart pushing him into his hotel room. By the time the door closed Martin’s hands were greedily grabbing his butt to press his body against him and Dave didn’t even notice when the small, but apparently strong man backed him against the wall. But there he was, barely breathing from the fierce kisses, grabbing the other man anywhere he could.

“Fuck, I want you so badly!” he groaned while Martin was kissing and biting his neck and somehow from this his mate pulled back a bit and looked into Dave’s dark eyes… gratefully… He didn’t ask why, he somehow knew what was going on inside the curly man’s head, so he gently stroked his face and pulled him closer for a much softer kiss, taking his time to discover every part of that sensitive mouth. His hands slid down onto Mart’s waist and he embraced him tightly. Although his heart jumped up into his throat from the excitement he felt, he wanted to show Curly that he meant every word.

Slowly his fingers found their way under Mart’s T-shirt and thin pullover to touch the silky white skin which broke out in goose bumps immediately. This made Dave smile into the kiss then he stopped for a moment to look deeply into the green shining eyes. “Are you sure you want this?” he whispered hoarsely.

Martin smiled and blushed a bit as he nodded “Yes, David. I want you too” he pulled him back for a short kiss then let Dave pull his sweater and tee over his head.

Dave had to touch those inviting and fragrant blonde curls so he dug into them to enjoy the soft texture of the messy hair. Mart closed his eyes for a moment then looked down at Dave’s hand that touched his collarbone. He shivered from the light touches of the singer’s fingertips drawing circles on his pecs, rubbing and gently pinching his hardened nipples, which caused a wobbly sigh from Mart, and then he followed as his hand went further down. Mart swallowed hard as he got lost in Dave’s dark eyes while both of his hands were at the smaller man’s front, loosening his belt. Then he let him open his trousers. But here he stopped and got rid off his own leather-jacket and tee.

Martin looked at his tattooed chest and arms and his hand started moving on his own. Before he could think of anything, his fingers were already touching the hot skin, stroking it as if it was some kind of artwork. Dave could clearly see the awe in his eyes and this made him blush a little. The hands were followed by soft lips and Dave had to sigh from the exciting kisses, licks and bites Mart gave on his neck, chest and abs. His groin was already burning when the eager tongue licked along his V-line while Martin unpacked him. In the moment he reached into his trousers, Dave had to throw his head back and groan out loud.

The silky and hard flesh slid into his palm right away and Martin had to moan from the long-awaited feeling. He carefully freed Dave’s hardness and licked his dry lips. He found all 9 inches beautiful and the urge to taste him flooded his mind until he had no other thoughts than pleasing this gorgeous man. His tongue darted out and licked along from the base to the sensitive tip.

“Oh god!” Dave panted and dug his fingers into the curly hair. He looked down and couldn’t believe how hot he found the picture as Martin’s tongue played around his tip then licked along him again.

“What do you wish me to do?” Mart asked hoarsely, looking up at him and submission glistened in the ocean-green eyes.

It ran through Dave’s mind that he must be very used to this role, so he swallowed hard and opened his mouth “Take me into your mouth” he whispered, his whole body shaking even from the thought. To be frank, he didn’t want this first time to be about who the bottom or the top is. He wanted them to be each other’s equals until the actual penetration. He wanted to give and get as much pleasure as Martin. But being the active one had an advantage: he can manipulate things easily. And he decided that this was what he was going to do…

Slowly Martin got totally lost in his work – he couldn’t get enough of Dave’s taste as he took him deeper and deeper into his mouth. He forgot how much he liked giving blow jobs and he realized that this was one other thing that he’d missed terribly. Of course sucking on the toys his Mistress pushed into his mouth wasn’t the same. Because Dave was real. His beautiful cock was real. And the smell of his desire too. He went crazy from the masculine scent of his groin. He wanted to taste every part of it, but before he could get too far, he heard Dave’s wobbly voice.

“Stop it, Curly, or else I’ll cum…”

“But…”

“No buts. Just come with me…” he reached under his arm and pulled him up to share a soft kiss. Then he took Mart’s hand and led him to the bed. He gently pushed him down on the soft blanket and quickly pulled down every remaining clothes. He just stood there for a moment, his eyes feasting on the pale naked body and the only thing he wanted to do was kissing every part of it until he can’t move anymore. After all those long years FINALLY a naked man was laying in front of him, waiting for him, wanting him… needing him… His stirred-up emotions threatened with chocking him, but he didn’t mind. He quickly kicked down his shoes, pushed off his jeans and everything else, but his eyes never looked away from his lover’s body. He smiled and sighed from the sight of the trimmed golden brown curly flocks that led his eyes to the already erected mouthwatering cock. He was panting and shaking in anticipation and glimpsed up at the patiently waiting man. “Sit up, baby…” he asked barely audible and in the moment he obeyed, he straddled him and kissed him fiercely. “You’re beautiful…” he whispered into Martin’s mouth while he reached down for him.

In the moment David took him into his hand, Martin’s eyes rolled back into his head and he had to steal a greedy kiss from his new lover, who started licking and biting his neck while pumping him with a steady hand. He felt so ridiculously good now! He wanted this feeling to last forever, but Dave’s next move brought him back. That tricky devil slid up on Mart’s thighs until their cocks rubbed together. Both of them cried out from the divine feeling and the singer went on shamelessly with rubbing himself to the other man.

Their kiss got deeper and more urgent as he let Dave push him back on the bed, his whole body moving against him now. They both moaned into each other’s mouth as the burning desire filled them even more. And soon Martin couldn’t take it anymore and started begging for him to fuck him. The singer growled from his request and slid lower on his body, kissing and biting him here and there until he knelt between his legs and opened them wide. He just LOVED the sight of the shorter man lying in front of him like this! He quickly leant down and ran his tongue in the crack of his buttocks, finding the waiting hole easily. Martin’s whole body shook from the sensation as the skilled tongue started rimming him without hesitation. It seemed that Dave’s instincts weren’t rusty, because he knew exactly what his partner needed. Soon he lubricated his finger and looked up to lock eyes with him as he started pushing it inside. He heard the throaty groan and it became easier for him to move his digit in and out. When the muscles relaxed enough, he added another finger and accelerated his pace.

Now Martin couldn’t hold back his voice and cussed and moaned and tossed on the bed, wanting even more. “Please… please!” he panted totally out of his mind and David couldn’t take it anymore either. He spit into his palm and lubricated himself then grabbed his aching cock and started pushing its head inside. After getting through the tight ring of muscles both of them moaned in relief. Dave stayed still for a moment to enjoy the painfully tight hotness around his cock then started moving. He went deeper with every push until he was buried up to the hilt.

“Fuck! This feels so good!” he moaned with closed eyes and slowly pulled back.

“Jesus!!! Right there!” Martin exclaimed as he brushed against his prostrate.

“Here?” Dave grinned down at the flushed man as he pushed back a bit and rubbed his tip against the right spot.

“Fuckyeah!!!” the growl-like answer came and Martin nearly fainted from the intense pleasure he felt. It was like a lightning that ran through his whole body every time Dave pressed against that small spot. It made him crazy so he dug his fingers into the singer’s ass and snarled up at him “I want you to fuck me harder!”

Dave forgot to breathe from the demanding hard tone and a strange excitement rushed through his veins. He fulfilled his wish without thinking, plunging into the blonde man mercilessly. Their loud cries and grunts echoed in the room as their sweaty bodies moved against each other in a maddening pace. Martin reached down to squeeze himself firmly and when Dave heard and noticed that he started jerking off under him, his own dick grew even harder and bigger inside him. Martin panted and moaned into Dave’s face and his hand moved faster and faster as he felt the plunging deep inside his ass, bringing him closer to the long-awaited relief. In the moment he shot his hot load onto both of their tummies, his muscles clenched down on Dave painfully. He cried out with Martin – nearly falling down on him – because he couldn’t move for a minute or so, but then his hips came alive again and after a few hard thrusts he pulled out of the wildly panting man just in time to cum on his balls, cock and tummy, crying out his pleasure loud.

Martin opened his eyes just the right time: he could watch the beautifully contorted expression on Dave’s sweaty face as he came. He found it more than hot as he shot his thick load on his body, which was still pulsing from his own orgasm.

Both of them panted wildly after Dave rolled off Martin and fought for air. “Oh… my… fucking… god…”

“Yeah… something like… that!” Mart panted too.

Dave smiled and rolled on his side to prop himself up on his elbow and stroke along Mart’s tummy then he brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste the curly man. He always went crazy from the taste of cum – and it didn’t matter where it came from. Now he savored Martin’s taste with all the joy in the world.

“Oh, I see… so you have cum fetish too…” Mart chuckled quietly and got an ugly look “Well… the afternoon is still long… I can give you some more, me thinks…” he smiled evilly at his lover and rolled over him for a passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 

Nearly three days have passed since that afternoon and Dave was tossing and turning in his bed then sighed and opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. His mind has been replaying that afternoon over and over again since Martin walked out on his room’s door with a dreamy expression.

They haven’t met in the last two days, because they agreed previously that they’ll try to come up with separate ideas before brainstorming together, plus they had to wait for Kessy to find a suitable smaller studio where they will be able to work as long as they have to. So while trying to concentrate on his work, Dave found himself getting lost in his thoughts, staring into nothing. He put his hands under his head and sighed. He was still confused, because it was ages ago since he could enjoy the love of a man and it shocked him how natural it felt to do all those things with Martin during that kinky afternoon.

He remembered how much he enjoyed when after all the blonde man gave him a head and he could taste himself on Mart’s lips and tongue afterwards. He loved the way the smaller man moaned and panted under him as he fucked his brain out again, licking and biting his salty skin… He closed his eyes from the memory and felt his cock jerk under the blanket so he quickly tried to think of something else. He was tired but his old friend insomnia paid a visit again.

It came into his mind how happy he felt with Martin during those few hours – much happier than at home… Was it possible that this side of him was stronger after all? Or is it stronger just now, because he always tried to suppress it since he’d left England and because now he can satisfy these needs?

God, those urgent burning needs! He inhaled deeply when another flashback came as he was fucking Martin on the table with his lover’s legs on his shoulders…

“Fuck, he was so hot…” he moaned into the silence of his room.

What kind of spell did Martin put on him? He just went crazy when he was near to him. Okay, it wasn’t a big surprise that they fucked like rabbits during their first time together, but somehow this was different for Dave. He didn’t want to stop for a second, he just wanted more and more. He felt that he’d be able to fuck him non-stop at least for a week. Was this normal? And the fact that he had no desire to fly back to his family when the time comes? He was more than willing to accept this job, because he saw the perfect escape from the pretence he was living in at home.

He wondered… how it’d be to stop punishing himself and move in with Curly, here in London. He shivered from the thought – he knew it’d be more than fantastic. A life without lies – or at least they could be honest with each other – a life without pretending that everything’s fine… Was it possible? Would he be brave enough to take this step? But what if Martin wouldn’t want it? What if he wanted to keep this low and stay with his family? What if he didn’t want anyone to know that he lives in a gay relationship? What’d his friends say? And his family? Dave wasn’t sure and he started doubting himself. What if this was just fun for Martin?

“Jesus Christ!” he exclaimed “I’m acting like a lovesick little schoolgirl after her first date with the dream guy! We spent just one fuckin’ day together and I’m already planning the wedding! I’m totally mad!” he sat up and reached for a cigarillo and a lighter. “Is this your charm, Martin?” he whispered into the darkness “Or is it me, my other side?”

 

\---

 

Next morning he felt like a wreck and a cold shower and three big cups of coffee couldn’t help either. He slept maybe half an hour. John’s call woke him up. He gave him the address of the new studio he found for them so he had to pull himself together and get there somehow.

“So, this is it. I think it’ll do” Kessy hurried inside after opening the door.

Mart and Dave felt awkward when their eyes met and both of them blushed a bit. They didn’t know how to act around each other after those hot hours spent together. Dave let Curly go inside first but it seemed that this wasn’t a bright idea, because his gaze fell on the round butt moving in front of him and he had to hiss from the memory that flashed in front of his eyes. They’ll have to talk about things very soon! ‘This isn’t good…’ Dave thought and forced himself to look around.

“What do you think?” Jonathan asked.

“Very nice…” Dave mused and checked the equipment. Although it was a smaller studio than the one they had worked in in New York, it had everything they will need for the work.

“I agree” Martin nodded too.

“Good. I wrote down everything you have to know about it – keys, codes, the time you can use it, etc. Here” he handed over a paper to the blonde man, while his cell was already at his ear. “I guess you’ll find your way around, I have to…Oh yes, Jonathan Kessler here…” and he already hurried on the corridor.

“That’s Kessy… Always on the run…” Dave chuckled embarrassed, standing in the other end of the room.

“Like you?” he asked sizing up the distance between them and he walked to Dave who watched every move he made. Martin wanted to be near to him and he moved without thinking.

“Uhm… err… am I?” Dave looked down at him.

“It seemed to me. I’m embarrassed too, if this helps” he gently took Dave’s hand into his.

“You are, huh?” he smiled.

“Yeah. My feelings are mixed up like hell since you… well, you know… But this had happened before, right? And we both enjoyed it, didn’t we?”

“Yes.”

“Then I don’t see the problem” he smiled up at the dark-haired man.

“You mean if it happens again then it happens?”

“Something like that, yeah. Or do you see it otherwise?”

“No… no, I agree with you” he quickly nodded and let Martin press his lips against his.

“Then it’s settled. I’m glad we cleared this too…”

“Like your tummy…” Dave couldn’t stop himself before it slipped out.

Martin chuckled and stroked his face “Yeah, like that. But…” he turned around and walked back to the paper that was left behind on a table “… let’s check Kessy’s instructions and then we can start the work. What do you think?”

“Sure” Dave nodded and listened to Mart as he read out loud the sentences. It amazed him how calmly he handled the situation. Was this the same Martin he had met back in New York? No, definitely not. Somehow he was different – more self-conscious and focused. He found it a bit strange but liked it. Maybe he’s opened up towards him more as well.

“So… what do you say about this one?” Martin asked after a few hours of brainstorming and listening to the German band’s music. “I think we should write a kinky or at least a suggestive lyric to this track. Their girl fans have to drool over something too…” he chuckled.

“I want to drool on something too” Dave grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Mart raised an eyebrow and smiled “What a big surprise…”

“Otherwise yes, it has a nice ‘fuck-rhythm’, so we should definitely go into that direction.”

“Yes. I was thinking about something dark and sexy…” he went on and Dave just watched him, not really hearing what he explained to him. His thoughts didn’t leave him alone, but he managed to respond and work with his lover somehow. ‘My lover… my male lover… How nice it sounds!’ he mused and didn’t even realize that hours have passed since they’ve got there. Time flew by when he was with this interesting guy, who seemed to be full of ideas. He barely understood half of the things he was talking about. Words like God, desire, cosmos, energies, faith, love, sex, pain and suffering hit his ears. It became pretty clear to him while he was watching the feverish way Martin was writing something into his notebook that Curly was a genius when it came to writing lyrics. And Dave just silently admired him.

“Hey… Dave! Earth to Dave! Are you with me?”

“Wha… yeah, sorry, just got lost in my thoughts. Wazzup?”

“Can you put track 7 in? It’s on the other CD.”

Dave started chuckling as he stood up to switch the CDs “So you want me to put it in?”

“You’re bad, David Gahan!” Mart grinned up at him, though the shining in his eyes was telltale, but before they could tell some more dirty jokes, his cell started ringing and they had to call it a day, because his wife wanted something that couldn’t wait.

“She goes on my nerves lately…” he sighed and put his things together “See you tomorrow then…” Mart hurried towards the door already lost in thoughts, but with three long strides Dave caught up with him and pulled Curly to him for a passionate kiss. He couldn’t bare it anymore just to watch and not taste him. He pushed his tongue into Martin’s mouth and deepened the demanding kiss and couldn’t stop his hands which grabbed the round ass.

“Yeah, I’ll surely see you again…” he grinned evilly at the slightly blushed and dizzy man.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 

Things were forming – and not just in work, but in his relationship with David too. Martin was happy and he started to be more open when Dave was around. Though they were busy with working on the lyrics, because the band was close to the end of the tour and wanted to go to the studio as soon as possible to record the vocals for the new album, Mart had some nice conversations with Dave during the hours they’ve spent together. They talked about their gay past, their relationships – with both men and women, about music and everything else in general that came up. They were bonding. And to Martin it seemed that he found a soul mate in the dark-haired man. Although they were different personalities, they had a lot in common. He thought they complemented each other nicely. And the strangest thing for him was that often they didn’t have to talk at all, they understood what the other wanted or thought. This was something new for him and he liked it.

This strange, growing and throbbing feeling inside his chest and the excitement he felt when the singer appeared in the door of the little studio was something that he thought he had lost in the past. But now it was here, it was nearly choking him and he just wanted to scream on the top of his lungs from it. He nearly burst which was quite rare by him. He quickened his steps and not just because he was late from the studio, but because he carried some exciting news he wanted to share with his lover. Lover – he loved the sound and the meaning of this word. It made him smile as he climbed the last steps and stepped into the studio, where Dave was sitting with closed eyes in a comfortable armchair, listening to the next track and probably thinking about some lyrics. He didn’t notice Mart’s entrance, which the blond man used to go over there and straddle him. Dave jumped a little in surprise but as he opened his eyes and looked up, a wide smile spread on his handsome face.

“Hey, Curly, what a nice surprise…” he put his arms around his waist and let Mart plant a short kiss on his lips. “What’s up?”

“Good news.”

“Really? Tell me” he smiled and stroked Martin’s back.

“Guess what, Sue and the kids are going away for the weekend cuz her cousin will have an engagement party or something. I told her that I can’t go, cuz I have to work. So I thought, that… maybe… if you want…” he started blushing and felt a bit unsure now “… you and I could…”

“Spend the weekend together and fuck round the clock?” he grinned evilly and gently grabbed the nice ass on his lap.

“Well, yeah, exactly that. If you have time and want it…”

“Sounds more than tempting… Come here!” he gently pulled Mart to him by his nape and started kissing him softly.

“So what do you say?” the curly man asked a bit dizzy from the long kiss. He’d already noticed that he could get under this man’s spell very quickly, always forgetting everything else around him.

“So you want the second round of our afternoon?” Dave asked teasingly and gently scratched along Mart’s soft skin. Since that day they didn’t have too much free time to be fully together, they had just some quickies or blow-jobs in the studio. “You want me to fuck you senseless on that big bed of my hotel room in every possible way, huh?” he lowered his tone with a dangerous shining in his eyes and he already felt his trousers getting tighter from the thought.

“Absolutely!” Mart said without hesitation, nearly growling.

“Then I’ll do exactly that. No problem” he chuckled as he already saw the desire in the light-green eyes and felt Mart’s body shaking over him in anticipation.

“Good” he grinned too “Can’t wait to get there…”

“You want to go now?” Dave raised an eyebrow.

“No, unfortunately we really have to do some work and later I’ll have to go home – they’re leaving just tomorrow early morning. But then I’ll come to you and let you fuck me until I can take it. Deal?”

“Deal” the singer chuckled and they shared another passionate kiss, letting the tension build up then they worked until they were ready with two new lyrics.

 

\---

 

Martin felt himself like a teenager again. His stomach flipped time after time while he was just lying in bed next to his sleeping wife. It was barely dawn, but he couldn’t sleep or put his mind off of thinking about what Dave will do to him later that day. He wished Sue and the kids were gone! He glimpsed at the alarm clock’s display. ‘Three more hours till they wake up… Fuck! I’ll go crazy…’ he thought to himself. He tried to go back to sleep, but when he realized that there was no chance for that, he quietly slid out of bed and put on his bathrobe to go out into the kitchen and make some coffee. With the steaming mug he sat down in the living room and after not finding anything interesting on the TV, he took a pencil and his notebook. For a while he just sipped from his mug and was thinking about the singer again. When he looked down the paper, he chuckled to himself from the little stars and hearts he drew on it absentmindedly. ‘I’m such a romantic bitch after all…’ he thought and started writing the lines which came into his mind.

“You already up?” he heard after a few hours of work and felt a soft caress in his messy hair. He froze for a moment, because it was rare that Sue made such gestures.

He smiled up at his sleepy wife and nodded “Yeah. Couldn’t sleep. You know the lyrics wanted to get out of my head” he shrugged “There’s coffee in the kitchen.”

“Oh god, you’re an angel after all” she smiled shortly and pulled her robe together on her body as she headed for the kitchen.

“Not exactly…” Mart whispered with a little guilt, but he quickly shrugged it down and went on with his work until he sat down with his family for breakfast.

Every minute was a torture for him, but he didn’t show it and returned the short kiss his wife planted on his lips after asking him to behave and take care of himself. He forced a smile on his face and wished them a safe trip then finally he was alone. As he looked at the clock, he saw that it took more time for the girls to get ready than he thought. He quickly undressed and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the weekend.

By the time he reached Dave’s hotel, it was already around 9am. The excitement washed over him in waves as he stopped in front of his door to get his breath back and calm down a little.

“I thought you’d changed your mind and won’t come after all…” Dave’s voice hit his ears as he got into the room and his small handbag landed on the floor immediately from the sight. Dave was lying on the king-sized bed, the light blanket covering just his groin, which got unrevealed as he crawled to the edge of the bed and knelt up. “Don’t you want to come here, lover?” he asked with a kinky smile and slowly ran one hand across his stomach and further down to stroke his already semi-hard cock.

Mart swallowed hard and felt like drooling as he watched those long fingers playing with Dave’s balls and penis. Suddenly he felt hot and his mouth got dry as he locked eyes with that bitch in heat. He quickly tossed his light jacket on the floor and by the time he reached the bed, he was completely naked too. He just stood there in front of his lover and adored him.

Dave smiled up at him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. “I missed you, babe” he whispered “Your taste and warmth. The bed felt cold without you” he added barely audible.

Martin felt the change in the singer’s mood and lay down with him on the bed. They were on their sides, their bodies pressed together and he took Dave’s face into one hand. “I need you too” he whispered and started gently discovering the soft curves of Dave’s mouth, who enjoyed this pampering with closed eyes.

While letting the curly man plant his kisses on his mouth and face, suddenly the feeling that he was loved hit him hard and his body tensed for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” Mart looked at him.

“Absolutely nothing’s wrong” he smiled at him and pushed Mart on his back. “I think I was the one who made a promise to you about some naughty things…” he added with a lopsided grin and before his lover could say a word, he sealed his lips with his own, his tongue searching his way into the hot mouth, while his hand slid down between his legs. Albeit with these actions he just wanted to hide how deeply Martin’s caring and attention touched him. It’s been a long while since he could feel something like that and he dearly missed the feeling. And now this unique and interesting man was here right next to him and he gave without asking anything in return. But Dave wanted to return this favor in his own way. And he could tell that he was on the right way, because Martin’s breathing accelerated as he started kissing and licking along his chest and by the time he reached the hardened nipples, the curly man moaned quietly again and again, plus Dave felt Mart’s pre-cum ooze on his hand as he was gently pumping him and played with the sensitive head, which he wanted to taste so badly...

Martin gasped for air when he felt that long and skilled tongue lick and gently press against his slit. Then a moan escaped his mouth when Dave licked along his whole length and started playing with his balls, licking and sucking on them. It was clear to him even through the haze of burning desire that clouded his mind that Dave was already clear with the signals of his body so he wasn’t surprised when he let go of his testicles when he got to the edge. He looked down at this devil between his legs and locked eyes with him. He found it difficult to breathe and felt a sweat drop slide down on his temple as he let Dave bite and suck on his inner thigh. The sharp pain and the sweet pleasure mixed just in the right amount. But before he could get lost too much in this sensation, he felt himself already deep in Dave’s mouth. This man will surely kill him! He had to grab his hair and groan loudly when he felt himself hit the back of the singer’s amazing throat. And he could still let him go deeper without gagging or anything! Once he sucked him off this way in the studio and he nearly fainted from joy. The way he could move his throat-muscles around his aching cock was truly amazing and mind-blowing!

But Dave didn’t took mercy on him and he let the glistening and throbbing cock slide out of his mouth and smacked his lips with a dark look. He looked absolutely gorgeous in Martin’s eyes, even if his body screamed for more. He let Dave lick him behind his balls too then his whole body shivered as he started rimming him. He knew that his lover won’t be able to hold back for long and that soon he’ll impale him on his beautifully long cock and now that was all he could think of. His hips started to slightly move to the rhythm of the hot licking. He relaxed his muscles the best he could to let the eager tongue push deeper into him then after letting Dave finger him for a while, the singer pulled back and crawled to the nightstand to take the lube. Martin swallowed hard from the sight as his lover’s rock-hard cock bobbed from his movements and he knew that very soon it’ll be buried deep into his ass. He bit down on his own lip and stroked himself lazily, watching Dave lubricate himself well then he lay down next to him on his back and waved with his eyes.

“Come on, baby, slide on my dick and be my rider” he said hoarsely, the lust crystal-clear in his deep voice.

The other man was more than ready to do so, so he straddled him and let Dave position himself to his tight entrance. He shivered as the wet tip made contact with his sensitive skin and started to find the way inside as Mart began descending on it very slowly. Both men gave out a long satisfied growl from the depths of their throats and now Dave put his hands on Martin’s waist to guide him. He was around 7 inches deep when he lost his patience and pushed the rest of him up into the tight ass. Martin cried out loud from pleasure and pain and Dave growled from the throbbing hotness around his hard dick as they stood still for some moments to let Martin’s muscles adjust to his size. It felt like heaven to be this deep inside this hot slim body and it got even better as Mart started to circle his hips, looking down at him.

“That’s it baby! Give me more…” Dave huffed hoarsely and dug his fingers into the soft white skin. And Mart obeyed slowly circling and moving up and down on the rock-hard flesh. His moves were accompanied with a serial of soft moans as he propped himself next Dave’s side. He closed his eyes and panted quietly when the singer started to meet him with his long upward thrusts. They were moving like this in perfect unity for long minutes, getting closer and closer to their release. Martin was out of this world as he turned his flushed face towards the ceiling with a big moan, because Dave found and squeezed his bobbing cock. He shifted slightly to get into a better angle and this way Dave rubbed more intensely against his prostrate.

“Oh god, David!!! I’m gonna…”

“Me… too… argh!” he squeezed his eyes shut and pumped Martin even harder as his upwards moves changed to hard and short thrusts and with one hand he pulled Mart harder down on him by his hip. “Yeah… yeah…yesyesyes……!” he groaned and then exploded into his lover with a loud yell.

As Martin felt the throbbing cock flood his inner walls with its hot cum, he couldn’t hold back anymore and shot his load on the sweaty body under him and on that still moving beautiful hand on his relieved dick.

He collapsed on Dave – letting him slide out of his ass – and watched him clean his hand from his thick load, growling contentedly from its taste. Mart smiled on this and kissed the sweaty chest.

“Hmm… I love your taste, Curly…” he purred and licked his lips.

“You’re so… bad!” he chuckled at the already grinning singer.

“I know…” he shrugged and embraced him. “You were so hot…” he murmured and kissed his flushed face.

Martin just hummed and blushed a bit more. He still felt light-headed and satisfied. Finally he could feel that he was good at something. He managed to please this gorgeous man and deep inside he was grateful for every morsel of his attention and kindness. It warmed his heart and soul and as he enjoyed the feeling of his cum oozing out of him, he could nearly see as the ice on his soul melted even more. Everything felt so perfect now! He knew that he was at the right place, between the right arms and this was enough for him, for now. He didn’t want to think of the future or anything else, just enjoy his lover’s company during this long weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 

“Fuck! That’s it! Go deeper!”

“Like this… huh?”

“YES!” Mart panted and let his head dangle between his shoulders.

Dave panted through his half-opened mouth, sweat running down on his skin, but he didn’t care. All of his attention was focused on the shaking and glistening kneeling body in front of him as he was fucking him slowly and deeply from behind. He grabbed and squeezed the nice butt as he watched his glistening cock move in and out through Mart’s stretched hole. He had to growl from the sight and the feeling. It was hot like hell! Just like the way the sweaty curly man was moaning in front of him.

First he didn’t even hear it, he was utterly enjoying the way the hard dick was moving in the depths of his burning body. He just loved to surrender to Dave! But then the ringing of his cell reached him. He didn’t care. But when it started ringing for the third time, he reached for it and looked at the screen. “What the fuck does Sue want NOW?!” he moaned and not just in his frustration, but because Dave didn’t stop moving his hips.

“Maybe… it’s important… ahhh… maybe you should… pick it up…” Dave panted and slowed down a bit, but didn’t plan to stop. There was no way he’d do that now that he got this far…

“Shit!” Mart grunted and tried to sound normal as he picked up “Yeah? What is it, Sue? I’m in the middle of something important” he grunted into the phone and heard that it was difficult for Dave to stifle his chuckle.

“A little more respect would be nice, Martin” he heard her already pissed off wife on the other end of the line “I want to know when will you finally come home? You know that I have a meeting in two hours and I can’t leave the kids alone.”

“Yeah…” he squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip when Dave slid deeper again. “I know. I’ll be at home… within… let’s say… an hour… Until that I’ll be able to finish up things here…”

“Okay. But don’t be late!” she growled and hung up.

Mart tossed the cell aside and moved his butt backwards to slide on Dave even more. “Fuck, you feel so good!”

“Well yeah…” he slid out of him completely and grabbed his hips to prevent him from moving. “But you know… it wasn’t too nice to talk on the phone while I was in the middle of fucking you… and you gave a time limit now?” he said on a slightly colder tone, which alarmed Martin, who wanted to turn around, but Dave held him in place.

“But... you said that I should talk to her!” he said quickly, feeling Dave’s physical and mental strength over him in his bones.

“I said ‘maybe you should’. The decision was yours. But what’s done is done. I have no choice then… I have to finish you off within this time limit, so you know what this means, hm?” he pushed Martin’s head into the pillow with one hand “I have to be really rough with you…” he hissed and grabbed one of Mart’s hands to press it against the middle of his sweaty back. Then he rammed roughly into the shivering body, enjoying the stifled scream.

Martin squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side to get some air into his lungs and he had to cry out again and again from the brutal attack against his ass. It was painful and amazing at the same time. He knew that this was his punishment but he enjoyed every single second of it. Within seconds he got painfully hard again and he went crazy from the deep growling from behind and the sounds of Dave’s balls smacking against his as he accelerated his speed. His ass was burning from the deep thrusts, but he just moved back against him – he wanted every inch of Dave’s punishment, up to the hilt.

“That’s it… scream for me… you little ungrateful bitch!” Dave grunted and listened to the louder yells of pleasure and pain. “You just love it, right?” he spanked Mart’s tortured ass hard and with one hand he grabbed him firmer to pull him towards his groin every time he pushed his hips forward.

“Yes! YES! Fuck me… fuck me harder!!!” he managed to falter out then he just groaned in an unarticulated way and his fingers squeezed Dave’s hand as he was still holding it down on Martin’s back.

And Dave did. His cock grew even bigger and started to ache from the tension, but he just loved the feeling. His animal side broke loose and he was plunging the blonde man’s fucking hot ass in a maddening pace, focusing on his own pleasure. Martin had no time to realize what was happening, in the next moment he nearly fainted and had to scream loudly as he shot his cum all over the cover under him. His body jerked and shivered as his walls clamped down around the roughly plunging cock inside, which didn’t stop for a second, until it sent its burning cum deep inside of him. His body and soul shook into the sound of Dave’s victorious yell, which resonated through him…

Half an hour later Martin was ready to go, though he moved around carefully. “Shit, Dave, I can barely move cuz of my ass…” he chuckled carefully, putting on his jacket.

“Well, you asked for it…” the still naked singer walked to him and gently stroked his butt through his jeans. “I know you loved it…” he grinned and leant closer.

“True…” Mart let his naked lover embrace him.

“And guess what… When it gets better, I’ll be able to fuck your brain out again… Hmm, what do you think?”

“That’ll be great, tiger, can’t wait” he breathed on his smiling lips “but I really have to go now if I want to avoid Sue’s anger… She’s in a bad mood anyway – ever since they’ve got back from that engagement party last weekend” he said then exchanged a passionate kiss with Dave.

 

\---

 

The next two weeks they tried to spend as much time together as possible. Of course they had to work too, but if there was a chance, they loved each other passionately and between the hot fucking sessions they just chatted lying in bed. Martin knew now that Dave had a though childhood and he talked about his as well, sharing such thoughts with him that he had never shared with anyone before. He felt it in his guts that he can trust the dark-haired singer. He couldn’t do anything against it, but he started to excuse himself from home more often, saying that he has to work with Dave on their project. But often he just went to the singer to be with him. He felt himself whole on his side and he could forget most of his problems when he could hold him in his arms. Yes, he knew that this sounded awfully soapy even in his head, but that was the truth. He felt like home with him.

And as they discovered every part of each other’s body, Martin realized something… New kind of desires seemed to be awakened in him and these were triggered by the way Dave reacted on them. Namely, sometimes he liked to act a bit more dominant and less passive. He remembered clearly the night when he realized that Dave nearly fainted from joy when getting back to the hotel room in their quite drunk state Mart forced him down on his knees to suck him off. And a few days later he acted the same way when Martin didn’t let him stop jerking him off and Martin held down Dave’s hands… or when they were having sex against the wall and Martin barked at Dave how to fuck him. So, it seemed that sometimes Dave likes to give the control to him… and to be frank he started to get the taste of it. He’d been thinking a lot about this. Maybe he wasn’t the absolute underdog after all? Does Dave free something else in him? Of course he enjoyed when he could be submissive to him (and to Sue as well), but lately some new pictures popped up in his mind about him and David. Would he like to switch places? He didn’t know yet and he didn’t want to rush anything anyway, because he wasn’t completely clear with his own desires either – yet. But with time they’ll see…

Though he had sharp eyes when it came to David, he failed to notice while floating on his little pink cloud that Sue watched him with suspicious glimpses and that she was getting slowly fed up from his lame excuses he came up with to stay away from home. This way Sue felt herself more bound. Surely it was much more comfortable to her when Martin had no work and could stay at home with the kids and do the housework and whatever came up. That way she could live her life. But now things have changed and soon she’ll have to do something, because she knew that husbands can pick up bad habits very easily. In the end, she still had his leash in her hand – or so she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 

“… and I don’t know what your problem is now, Sue. You act strange lately” Mart noted on his way back to the bathroom one night. They were having the usual endless fight about him not being home enough.

“Martin…” Sue calmed down her voice and folded her arms in front of her chest as she was sitting on the edge of their bed, her legs crossed “Come back here. Now!”

Her husband swallowed hard and froze. She used THAT voice… The voice he could never resist and usually made him run to her like a puppy. That was the voice which gave him so much painful and dirty pleasures during the long years they’ve spent together. Surely Sue knew how to use her power over him. Because she still had him. And if she was in the mood and was patient enough, she knew perfectly how to handle Martin.

“I can’t see you coming… my bad little pet…” she continued on a honeyed voice and Martin started sweating. He knew what this meant: he was a very bad dog and if he doesn’t go right away…

Sue’s full lips pulled into a small smile as she spotted the slim man in the bathroom door. She didn’t move just looked up at him with her dangerously glistening eyes and watched as he swallowed hard. “On all fours, now!” And he obeyed. “Now crawl here, you bad cur!” she ordered and watched as the blonde man did what he was told. When he reached her, she slightly lifted one leg to lift his chin with her naked toes “Who am I?”

“My Mistress…” Martin whispered.

“Who? I cannot hear it clearly!”

“MY MISTRESS!” he spoke up.

“Correct. And this means that you do what I tell you to do, am I right?”

“Yes.”

“And this includes that you answer when I ask you, doesn’t it?”

“It does” he looked into the strict dark eyes with submission. He couldn’t help it, it was in his nature. The need to be dominated by a strong woman (or man) was still strong in him, though he heard that new faint little voice that tried to encourage him to disobey, but he suppressed it. He still loved it when Sue acted as his Mistress. Because she was his Mistress. Still. When it came to these “adult games”, his personality switched too to that addicted underdog, who needed her, who wanted to please her so badly and receive her punishment or enjoy what she could give. But this time it seemed to him that some juicy punishment will be on the table tonight.

“Good. Then take off your T-shirt.”

Martin pulled it over his head without any hesitation and let his hands fall back next to his sides as he looked up at her.

“Now that we cleared this…” she began and ran her foot along a purple bite mark and a scratch “… it’s time for you to finally tell me where you got these and the previous ones that you tried to hide in vain.”

Martin froze again. What should he say? He cannot tell her the truth that his workmate is his male lover who fucks him anytime the situation allows it… Although Sue knows about his bisexuality, since they’ve got married he didn’t really dare to seek for pleasures elsewhere. And when he occasionally did, his wife just saw through him and knew it. And he just knelt at her feet and begged for her not to leave him. He loved her on his own way, because during all these years she was able to give him what he wanted, she was ready to fulfill nearly every dark desire he had. But he didn’t want her to know about Dave. And this time he won’t let her see through him. Because the forming relationship between him and the singer was special to him – not to mention that different too. He was a man, after all.

“I… I… I started to go to a BDSM club” he quickly said the first thing that came into his mind and sounded believable then he bent his head as if in regret, but he just wanted to avoid eye-contact.

Sue raised an eyebrow and slid her toes under his chin again to make him look at her. “Hmm…” she smiled to herself “… this is what you need?”

“Uhm… yes” he nodded.

“So… you say that your Mistress is not good enough for you?” she frowned and stood up to tower over him.

“No! I didn’t mean…” he started to protest when he realized that he walked into her trap.

“It’s too late, you ungrateful bitch!” she grabbed the messy blonde curls “What can they do to you that I can’t?!” she dragged him around the bed, still on all fours. “You are a greedy prick” she said coldly “You know what comes now, right?” she asked while she made him kneel on the bed, his head facing the headboard, and she quickly tied his hands up.

“My deserved punishment!” Martin said on a shaky voice in total submission, but inside he was glad that she believed his lie.

“That’s right, cur!” she said and Martin heard as her clothes landed one by one on the floor then she went to the drawer where she kept her toys. “No foreplay, just some lubricant, I think…” she said on a musing tone and an evil smile ran across her face.

Martin waited for his punishment patiently and let his wife pull down his boxers. His semi-hard cock jerked when he felt a familiar wet thing by his hole and he tried to relax his muscles as much as he was able to.

“We’ll spend quite some time with this toy, so prepare yourself…” she hissed on a deep tone and smiled evilly. Mart felt her kneel behind him and from the angle he realized that she was wearing the strap-on dildo and guessed that she’ll fuck him senseless with that first and then… who knows what she’ll come up with…

 

\---

 

“What’s up, Mart? You look exhausted and as I see… you walk a bit funny” Dave chuckled next day when he entered the studio.

“Uhm… I didn’t catch too much sleep last night.”

“What happened?” he asked still smiling “The missus again?”

“Yeah, she went wild and finished me off again…” he sighed and sat down carefully “I’m sore like hell.”

“Another punishment?”

“Yeah. I guess she suspected that I fuck around. And now she confronted me.”

“And?”

“She made me talk.”

“What the…?” Dave turned serious and frowned.

“Don’t worry, I lied to her” Mart said quickly and tried to change the subject “So did you manage to write the last verse for ‘Deep within’?”

“What did you tell her?” Dave asked, avoiding the question.

“Uhm…” Mart hesitated for a moment then shrugged “… that lately I’ve started to go to a BDSM club, hence the bruises and bite marks. And while she fucked me hard, trying to get more information, I said that… some perverted German people had a meeting there and that’s why I went there in the first place…”

Dave’s body started to shake and finally he burst out laughing loud. “Nooo way!” he chuckled hard, even wiped a tear drop away.

“It’s true, I said this” he smiled at him and shook his head on his reaction.

“This is fan-fucking-tastic!” he giggled “And how did she react?”

“Well, my sore ass and dick is a good answer to that, right?”

“Ehh, yeah, I guess. But she didn’t hurt you, did she? I mean for real…” he looked a bit more serious.

“Of course not. She knows when to stop and she knows me well. I enjoyed it” he shrugged and then started chuckling “But I think I cannot bear this much sex…”

“Yeah, sure, you poor thing! So… you don’t want me to fuck you hard on this very table right now?” Dave joked.

“Stop it please! I don’t want to see a dick or a pussy for some time, thanks!”

This made Dave laugh again “I bet you won’t be able to make a day without them!”

“Hmm… there’s some truth in it…” he winked.

“You perverted old man! Nothing’s enough for you, huh?”

“No, that’s you…”

“True” he nodded with a grin then he let his gaze wander in the studio “Hm…”

“What?” Mart frowned.

“I was wondering…”

“About what?”

“Maybe we should really go to a BDSM club some time… What do you think?”

Mart looked at him with big eyes in his surprise. “You serious about this?”

“Why not? I had visited some here when I was younger and checked out some in NYC too… Don’t you wanna go?”

“I didn’t say that…”

“Hm… then let’s put this into our schedule too! We are nearly ready with the lyrics anyway… we have to celebrate our next success somehow…” he clapped with his hands like a little boy and turned on his laptop to start his research on the topic. Mart just chuckled on him and shook his head again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 

He was watching the bubbles run up and disappear from his cool beer, his fingertip drawing different patterns on the wet surface of the glass. As the music switched to “The Undertaker” from Puscifer, he sighed and faintly smiled. This was the first song he heard when he and Martin entered the pub section of the BDSM club for the first time about a month ago. He could still remember clearly as some faces turned towards them. From the first glimpse not much seemed to be different here than in a normal club. Guys and some chicks were chatting and drinking by the round tables while some nice rock music was playing from the speakers. After getting to the bar they ordered a beer and from the corner of his eye he followed a tall woman in latex outfit disappear behind a corner. He nodded to Martin who shrugged his shoulders and they followed her to enter the backrooms of the club, where the fun has begun…

It was insane how quickly the days were passing by when he was around his blonde lover. He sighed again and sipped from his beer. As his foot moved to the rhythm of the song, letting Maynard’s voice lull his senses he thought about how quickly he found friends here and how strange it was that he found these friends in such a club. Somehow… he felt even freer here. The guests who visited this place to fulfill their needs – let it be some hot sex in the backrooms or just a nice chat with someone by the bar – were like a small community who cared about each other. Someone always had a good word for him and this was new for him. Of course he knew that he was attractive and could fool around nicely and some hot flirting wasn’t far from him either, but he rarely did these when Martin was with him. Yeah, as he got to know the place, he got to know the regular people too – he knew what they needs were, he knew who was with whom and so on, though no one told him these things. He noticed these from the non-verbal signs that are common in such clubs. He knew what to look for when he had something on his mind and usually he got what he wanted even back in New York, but there the clubs he visited were somehow impersonal and people went there just for the kind of sex they couldn’t get elsewhere. But this more closed community was different. And Dave liked it, just like his new friends.

He turned his head and said “hi, Frank” to a muscular half-naked guy in leather pants as he stroked along his back as a greeting and headed for the backrooms. The singer knew that Frank wanted to get into his pants, but he was never pushy and Dave liked to flirt with these guys, though everyone kept his distance, respecting if the other had a relationship or wasn’t up for more.

Yes, here he could be the real Dave Gahan. He could be honest and didn’t have to hide this side of him. He could touch or kiss Martin in front of the others, because it was natural here. And he didn’t want to leave all this new life behind. It has just begun, but he could already feel its end. They were close to finish the work on the lyrics, though they’ll have to help a bit for the band to make them perfect, but in a few weeks time he’ll have to go back to New York, to his family and boring life. This little fling and affair with Martin will come to an end. And somehow he felt utterly sad about this, though he tried to hide this from his lover.

“Earth to Dave! Hey, don’t you want to recognize me, or what?” he felt a punch in his shoulder and a familiar scent hit his nose.

“Hey Trix!” he smiled at the pretty, but little boyish woman. She was the same height as him, had dark-brown eyes and her hair was cut in a pixie-like shorter style. Although she had a bit more sharp features, she was a real woman from head to toe.

_Her lustful moan echoed in his ear as he pushed his throbbing dick back into her tight and moist pussy… Her sweaty face glistened in the half-light of the backroom. He turned his head to the side as he grabbed her leg on his shoulder and licked along the leather of her long boot…_

“Why so seeeeerious?!” she quoted from a film while she ran her fingers through his hair as a friendly gesture and gave him a big smile and a kiss on the face.

“Oh, it’s nothing, just thinking. Where’s Justine?” he glimpsed around.

“She’s still suffering with a project that her asshole boss gave her in the last minute. You know, deadlines and stuff” she shrugged.

“I see” he sighed “Fancy a drink with me?”

“Sure” she winked at him and sat on the next barstool. “So why the long nose, sweetie?” she asked while waiting for her beer.

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired or in a bad mood” he shrugged.

“Ah-hhha, sure…” she glimpsed at him “And this has nothing to do with an absent curly man, huh?”

“Dunno what you’re talking about” he murmured and felt grateful to the bartender who put her beer in front of her “Let’s drink on this place and our friendship instead” he raised his glass.

_He writhed on the hard table while she sucked on his hard cock, fucking him hard with her mouth and a thick dildo, rubbing it against his love button until he screamed out loud and shot his hot load between the crimson-red lips…_

“That’s a nice toast. Cheers!” she said and clinked glasses with him. “You’ve already started saying goodbye, right?” she asked, frowning after they drank.

“Whaat…?”

“I’m not stupid, David. I’m a dom, I pay attention to the details” she shrugged “And it’s all over your pretty face” she stroked his cheek and gently took his chin between her fingers to turn him towards her “You don’t want to leave him here, right?” she searched his face and Dave had to turn his head away from the all-knowing look.

“Yeah. I feel good here” he whispered and stared at his half-empty glass.

“I know how hard this can be… especially when someone falls for that special person…” she said quietly.

“I’m not…”

“Don’t try to deny it – or at least not in front of me. It’s obvious” she looked seriously at him.

“Trix…”

“You don’t have to talk about it. Just think about it” she turned back to her beer and silence fell upon them.

Dave was shocked as he stared at the counter, but didn’t see anything. As he looked up, he saw his reflection in a mirror. He was pale and wide-eyed. He could see the surprise on his own face as he realized that his friend was right. He quickly examined his confused feelings and although the thing inside his heart was a mess, he felt the truth in her words. When did this turn into more than just being fuck-buddies? When did that short man mesmerize him this much? When did he fall in love with him and his twisted mind?

“Fuck, you’re right…” he closed his eyes and rubbed them with a sigh then looked at the woman on his side, who had a reassuring little smile on her red lips.

“It’s okay, hon, to feel this way” she put an arm around his shoulder.

“I… I know, it’s just… Soon we’ll have to part. I’ll have to go back to New York and I… I just don’t want to think about leaving him behind. I want to… I want to be with him all the time” he whispered quickly as if he said something terrible.

“I can understand you. We went through a similar situation with Jus and had some rough time, but in the end everything turned out the way that someone upstairs wanted it.”

Dave chuckled shortly and bent his head on Trix’s shoulder while he put an arm around her waist. “Thanks” he said hoarsely.

“It’s nothing, baby” she answered and planted a kiss on his temple.

 

\---

Dave was walking slowly towards his hotel, lost in his thoughts. He sighed again and thought about Trix and her advices. He really liked his new friend and her small blonde lover, Justine. A while ago they had a chat with Martin about the girls and agreed that it’s as if Jus was searching for support and shelter in her dominant woman, who seemed to be quite protective over her. They suspected that something was going on in the background, but they never asked about too personal stuff. The boys knew that everyone in such clubs have their own problems in life and going to the club was a way to deal with or get away from these issues.

After spotting a woman who resembled his wife, his thoughts turned back New York, where he’ll have to go back soon. It was strange that he had no desire to go there. That place didn’t mean the same thing than it used to be. He still loved the buzzing city and his family, of course, however he felt a wall between him and that world and this wall got thicker with every single day he spent here in London. He was drifting away – just like he did with his children long ago. He turned around a corner and pulled up the zipper on his leather jacket, because of the cold wind that hit him. Sometimes when he called Rosie to talk a bit, he noticed that she tried to get quickly over with the conversation to go and do her own business. He didn’t blame her though. She was in this age, discovering everything that interests her and talking to her messed up father wasn’t her top priority. Still, this hurt Dave, but he couldn’t do anything against it. He was the same – or worse – in this age. But as he remembered these occasions, he felt himself useless. He wasn’t a part of their lives anymore. But these feelings completely disappeared when he saw that warm glowing in Martin’s eyes when they looked at each other after spending some hours with mind-blowing sex and cuddled on the bed afterwards. He didn’t want these occasions to stop. He wanted to enjoy what the blonde man could give to him. He wanted to see the girls time after time. He wanted to be able to go down to the club and drink with his friends or go to the back rooms and do his kinky businesses there. He wanted all…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 

“I think you should sing it less enthusiastic. After all this is the slowest and darkest song on the album” Dave said and stubbed out his cigarette.

“Yeah, he’s right” the other band members nodded.

“Yes, that’d probably sound better…” Stefan scratched his chin, focusing on the paper in his hand “Thanks.”

“That’s the reason we are here” Dave shrugged and let his gaze wander over Mart, who was explaining something to the German band’s synth-player, who nodded a few times and adjusted some buttons on his instrument.

These were the last days of their work with the band. Just a few vocals were left, plus the last touches on the tracks. Dave was glad that the band had asked for their help to be there when their singer Stefan does the vocals. Their advices seemed to be useful for the not too experienced guys and the songs started to take their final shape. But this meant that soon there’ll be nothing more to do and he’ll have to go home. Dave and Mart didn’t really talk about it, but it overshadowed their last few days together. He knew that Mart wanted to spend every second with him, but his family – especially his wife – made it difficult for him to sneak out of his house and visit Dave.

But both of them have noticed that their lovemakings became more hasty, the touches and kisses more urgent and desperate. And when they went down to the BDSM club and visited one of the backrooms, they rarely took off their hands of each other and their encounters turned into sweaty, angry and rough sex. He knew that both of them tried to work out some frustration this way, but with every day it became harder to pretend that everything was fine. His heart sank as he stole another glimpse from the curly man’s familiar figure then followed Stefan into the soundproofed room.

 

\---

 

Later that day Jonathan stopped by to make Dave and Martin sign some papers and to check on how the work was going. After the dark-haired man signed the papers, he walked to Martin and handed them over.

“As I see you’ve got quite close with Dave…” he began and the pen in Martin’s hand stopped for a moment.

“What do you mean?” he asked not looking up – he could tell from his tone that Kessy was smiling under his moustache.

“I meant that you work well together. The vibe is good, huh?” he chuckled quietly to himself and Martin felt the hidden meaning behind his words.

“Yeah, true” he answered shortly and suddenly felt himself embarrassed. “Here” he gave the papers back to John and wished him to go away as far as he could before he’d start blushing here like a teenage girl.

For a few moments his manager was eying him silently with a small smile in the corner of his lips.

“What? Is there something else?” Mart frowned.

“As a matter of fact, there is…” he pulled out a paper from a folder and slid it on the table towards him.

“What’s this?” he picked it up and ran across the lines.

“You know, my eyes and ears are open and I picked out some opportunities” he waved towards the paper “for possible future jobs. For the two of you.”

“Oh…”

“So…” he leant a bit closer and lowered his tone “… don’t be sad, there’s still hope…” he glimpsed at Dave then looked back at Mart and winked with a dirty little smile then straightened up and patted the quite shocked musician’s shoulder before disappearing from the scene.

“Jon, you’re bad…” he murmured and looked down at the list and folded it in half to put it into his pocket.

 

\---

 

Martin closed the door behind Stefan and turned around with a sigh. The band was gone for good. He looked around in their small studio and saw Dave collecting and organizing some wrinkled papers – the printed versions of their lyrics. Some relaxing jazz music was playing in the background as a change after the last long hours spent with working.

“So, I think we’ll need two or three more days for the post-works and we’re officially done with our part. Our babies have their own lives now” he smiled thinking on their lyrics.

“Yeah, they flew out of the nest” Dave noted quietly on a neutral tone and forced a little smile on his face as well, but still focused on the papers.

Martin just watched his stiff back from the door and stayed silent. Dave didn’t move either; just the precious time was flowing past them along with the soft tunes coming from the speakers.

The blonde musician cleared his throat after a long while “So I guess, we’re done for today…”

“It seems.”

“Then maybe I should go home. It’s Calo’s birthday, have to pick up his cake on the way back.”

“Sure. Happy birthday for him” Dave said and stroked his fingertips along the lyrics on the top of the pile.

“I’ll tell him” he nodded and waited for a moment then reached for his dark-brown jacket that was on a nearby chair.

“Mart…” he heard the hoarse deep tone.

“Yes, David?”

“I’ll miss all of this. This job. London. My new friends…” he turned around slowly and looked into the light-green eyes, his own gaze reflecting the sad feelings that were swirling inside of him “… and I’ll… miss you terribly” he faltered out and he nearly choked on the words from the lump in his throat.

Silence fell upon them and the singer could see clearly as Martin’s expression clouded over even more. He absentmindedly went on stroking the papers on the table with one hand, still looking into those deep eyes.

“I’ll miss you too, Dave” he said finally. So eventually the time came when they had to talk about the parting. ‘Fucking hell! No one told me that it’ll hurt this much…’ the curly man thought.

“And… because the time is near…” Dave went on and walked to his lover and swallowed hard when he stood right in front of him. He loved the way this small man was looking up at him. This time the question and messed-up feelings painfully visible in Curly’s eyes. “I have a request.”

“What kind of request?” he frowned.

“Don’t worry, nothing bad” he smiled and took one of his hands to interweave their fingers. “I cannot tell it, but you have to promise me that you’ll do it for me.”

“But… I don’t know. I don’t like this, Dave… You know that I like to know about things I have to deal with…” he began, but the sad look in the singer’s eyes made him stop.

“Please, baby… I promise it’s nothing bad. Just promise me you’ll do it for me. Please…” he squeezed Mart’s hand.

“But when will I…”

“Before I go back to NYC. Please, Mart…”

The blonde man watched him for a short while then nodded “Alright, I promise” and he already felt a little bit better as he saw a faint smile appear on his lover’s face before they shared a soft kiss.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 

Martin checked his watch then hurried to flag down a taxi. He wanted to get to that mysterious bastard as soon as possible. Finally he could get away from home with telling Sue that he has to go to the big final party with the band and the others and that probably he’ll get back just next day. So his cover-plan seemed to work and soon he was on his way to his lover.

He was thinking about that conversation a few days ago, when Dave asked a last night from him as a farewell gift. He remembered that he totally melted from the tone he used and the look on his face as he said that he wants it to be special. He had no choice than to promise him that he’d do whatever Dave asked him to do. Though Mart knew deep inside that he’d do anything for David anyway. So he tried to prepare himself. Of course several scenarios ran through his mind and he started to get excited from the hot pictures, but tried to think about something else when his pants became uncomfortably tight.

Dave was waiting for his lover. Everything was prepared and although his heart ached, he was restless and excited beyond words. He wanted this to work. He wanted… In that moment Martin stepped into his room and he immediately saw that his jaw dropped from surprise and his eyes ate him up alive.

“Well, baby…. What do you think?” he asked and turned around in his black pointy boots, tight white jeans, black leather-jacket and gloves.

“I… I… love my present…” he faltered out and felt his mouth go dry.

“Oh, this is just your first surprise…” he winked and walked to him with rolling hips to give a passionate kiss on the slightly open mouth. Martin barely had some time to realize what was happening – in the next moment he let Dave led him by his hand next to the bed then bent down to pick something up. “Here, present number two!” he grinned at the wide-eyed curly man.

“What the fuck?!” he stared at the fluffy big teddy bear with heart-shaped eyes and paws sitting on his palm.

“I wanted to pick out the most mushy and soapy thing in the shop” he shrugged and chuckled on Martin’s shocked and slightly disgusted expression. “Ha-ha, it’s okay to hate it, I don’t mind… The best part is inside it…” he licked his lip.

Martin noticed the zipper on the back of the bear and as he pulled it down he reached inside to grab a nylon bag. He pulled it out and opened it curiously. He froze. Inside there were some strong leather stripes and a choking chain. He looked at Dave shocked especially when he nuzzled to his side like a big cat.

“You like my lil’ gifts, hm? I want you to use these on me tonight… because I want to be yours and I want to fulfill your every hidden desire…” he purred and took the chain from the still flabbergasted man’s hand to put it around his own neck then he stepped back a bit to slowly pull down the zipper of his leather-jacket and let it fall on the floor to reveal his naked upper-body.

Martin nearly fainted from the sight of this mouthwatering half-naked devil. He just stared at the bare chest decorated with the dark tattoos, the small hard nipples, the nice abs and the toned arms… And suddenly breathing seemed a difficult task to do – especially when he went down on his knees in front of Mart and grabbed he end of the chain with a glove-covered hand just to slide it into Martin’s palm. Then he put his hands behind his own back and slowly and shamelessly rubbed his head against his lover’s groin. Martin gasped for air and wanted to step back, but couldn’t move an inch. He just stared down at him, his blood boiling inside his veins, he felt dizzy and the world narrowed down just on the two of them.

David wanted him to be dominant… with him… This dawned on him with such a force that his whole body shook from it violently. As their eyes met when Dave looked up at him, resting his face against his bulge, suddenly he felt a bit frightened too. After swallowing hard he pulled back a bit and got on his knees too to take Dave’s face between his hands.

“Are you serious?” he whispered hoarsely.

“Yes, Mart… This is what I want… This is what I desire. I want you to be my Master…”

“But I…” he swallowed hard when Dave closed his eyes, bent his face into his palm and started rubbing it against his hand.

“I felt and saw the changes in your attitude, baby…” he sighed and looked at him with his lust-filled eyes. “I know you’re curious… and I’m absolutely sure that you’d make an amazing Master. My Master… I want to give myself to you…” he went on, using his very deep tone, knowing that it always finishes Mart off.

The slightly shaking blonde man watched as his lover – with his hands still behind his back – leant closer to plant kisses on his flushed face and along his neck. Goose bumps broke out all over his skin from his hot breath and the hoarse whispers while he was just kneeling there, his hands fisting by his side.

“Remember? You promised me that you’ll do whatever I ask you…” he licked along his earlobe and gently bit it.

“Uhm… y-yes…” he sighed with a tiny nod and sensed that Dave hasn’t finished it yet.

“… so there’s something else too that I want you to do for me…”

“What?” his voice came barely audible.

Dave didn’t move for a few moments, just breathed hotly into Martin’s ear then used his most seductive voice as he whispered: “I want you to do me…”

“WHAT?! David…” Mart pulled back and turned his head to look at him in shock.

“Shush, babe” he pressed a short kiss on the trembling lips then looked at him again “You know that I trust you and I want you to take my virginity…”

“FUCK!” Mart uttered out, even more shocked and just stared at the serious and hopeful singer. He got totally confused. On his way here he imagined several ways Dave will fuck his brain out and now suddenly he should do that to him? Plus taking away the virginity of his cute ass?! He never did that before! What if he screws something up? What if he hurts Dave? What if…? His chaotic thoughts were interrupted when he felt Dave nuzzle closer again, trying to butter him up. ‘Fuck, he acts like a total underdog already… I do the same things when I want to make him do something I desperately need…’ he thought as his lover rubbed his face against his collarbone.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve been always waiting for the right man to ‘break me in’, if you know what I mean.... I know you’d do that perfectly, Mart. Please, babe…” he panted softly and noticed that his words and actions started to take their effect and turn the other man on. “Don’t you want me to give myself to you… to let you love me like you never did before?” he went on with his seductive comments while biting Martin’s shoulder through his jacket then licking along his throat and chin just to let him see the burning lust in the dark pool of his irises. “I want you to fuck me deep and hard… over and over and over again until we can’t move anymore…” he moaned and heard him take a sharp breath. “I want your cock buried deep inside my tight ass…” he added on a sultry deep tone and leant to his lover’s other ear to lick it and he panted hotly in it as his own desire washed over him, making his white jeans painfully tight. “The end of the chain is in your hand… and you already know what I like…”

This was it for Mart. He totally lost it right there. He pulled the choking chain a bit and stood up. The situation was still strange for him, but he wanted to please Dave, his underdog. Well, the passive one leads things anyway, and he’ll do his best for sure. He took a deep breath and Dave could see in his eyes as he accepted the challenge and changed his attitude.

“On all fours and follow me!” he barked at his dark-haired lover.

A pleasant chill ran down Dave’s naked spine and obeyed right away, following Mart to the bed then waited for the next order. He suffered from the tightness of his white jeans, but in the same time he loved the feeling, because it was triggered by this small dominant figure. He had been waiting for this moment to come and he knew for a long time that Martin was the first man whom he wanted to do this to him. And here they were… He obediently climbed on the bed and lay down on his side as he was ordered. He loved the way Mart’s short orders rolled off his lips and couldn’t stop a faint growl when he felt the blonde man’s hands on his, gripping them hard as he tied them together with some leather bands, until he couldn’t move them at all. The singer’s breathing sped up and felt his cock harden rapidly from the excitement.

This sight gave confidence to Mart, who watched him with dry lips. Somehow he liked the helpless, tied-up figure lying like this in front of him. He was at his mercy, waiting for some nice torture and now – finally – he was ready to give it to him. He decided that he’ll give his best to please David. And to achieve this he quickly undressed and straddled him as he was lying on his side, and leant down to start kissing, licking and biting the singer’s face, neck, shoulder and upper-arm. Dave started to pant and moan from these sensations – and he got louder after Mart started to rub his balls and penis against his thigh. Feeling his weight on him felt so divine, he nearly went crazy from it.

Martin’s mind was flooded with lust and he instinctively reached for the prominent bulge straining against the rough fabric of the white jeans. “What a nice package we have here…” he mused on a neutral tone “Maybe it deserves some attention…”

“Yes, please! Touch me, my Master…” Dave moaned and closed his eyes from the rough touches. He couldn’t stop himself and started to move his hips a bit.

“You little whore…” Mart whispered into his ear “You want me to take care of you, right?”

“Yes!! Please, do so!” he ran out of breath.

Martin growled into his ear when his fingers managed to loosen the black belt and open the white fabric to slide under it and touch the hard flesh that slid into his palm nice and easy. He loved the way Dave moaned from it. He freed the aching member and started pumping it slowly, while his hand pulled on the choking chain, making Dave dizzier as he felt the metal dig into his flushed skin.

But before he could get too lost in the sensations he found himself lying on his back, his tied-up hands digging into the small of his back uncomfortably under him. He tried to flatten his fists to get into a better position while his eyes locked with Martin’s dangerous gaze. He never saw the light-green eyes shine this way, but he certainly loved it, because it promised painfully amazing pleasures and he couldn’t wait to receive them.

As a start Martin scratched along Dave’s chest and pinched a nipple hard, getting lost in the positive and new feelings the singer’s lustful moan caused and he saw that his eyes demanded much more. He knelt between the opened legs and leant forward for a bruising and wet kiss, letting their bodies rub together. This kept Mart in his comfort zone and prepared him for more as well.

He wanted naked skin – as much as possible. He wanted to taste and bite and tear on it, he wanted his mouth full of it so he quickly undid Dave’s trousers and pulled it down with his underwear, leaving him finally naked on the bed. He ran his hand on the slightly shaking body, gently scratching Dave’s lower-tummy. But then his lover cried out in pleasure and pain from the sudden bite next to his hard nipple. And Martin didn’t stop, he went on with his painful bites, going lower and lower, sucking, biting and chewing on the hot flesh between his teeth. He inhaled its scent deeply. He went totally wild, but didn’t say a single word.

Then he sat up and licked off the blood from his mouth, looking at the half-fainted singer. His intense stare burned Dave’s skin, who came to his senses enough to look at this dangerous predator between his legs and he licked his dry lips.

Martin just watched the flushed and panting man in front of him and examined these new urging needs inside. He was shocked from this hunger he felt to make him his. He wanted to consume his whole being, he wanted to feel his body and soul and become one with him. He wanted him so badly it hurt and this made him scared a bit. But deep inside he knew that the pain of letting him go was behind his previous animalistic “attack” against the soft skin. And as he quietly ran his fingertips along Dave’s lower-tummy and aching cock he wanted much-much more… He wanted to enjoy his body and presence until he could.

Dave’s eyes rolled back into his head and a deep moan escaped him when he felt Mart’s burning fingers smear the pre-cum on his throbbing hardness.

“You want more?” he heard the dangerous tone.

“Yes, yes! Please, my Master!” he panted and writhed under him a bit.

“You little whore…” the blonde man chuckled to himself and satisfaction spread through his veins when he heard a lustful moan from his lover. He knew he loved to be called a whore. It always turned him on. He slowly put his fingers around the hard flesh and started squeezing him firmer and firmer.

“Oh my…” Dave’s back arched even more and his fingers under him dug into the sheet.

“More?”

“Yes, please!” he panted and groaned louder when he felt Mart’s grip tighten even more on his erection, squeezing out more of the glistening pre-cum. His other hand was caressing Dave’s muscular thigh, making his skin break out in goose bumps.

After he pumped the rock-hard cock in his hand for a while, Mart slid backwards and leant down to lick along Dave’s balls and penis then without any warning he took it deep into his mouth to taste him. For a moment he fell out of his role and moaned onto him with closed eyes. He could never grow tired from sucking him.

Dave’s senses were already on overload and it got “worse” when he looked down at his torturer and saw the messy curls move to the slow sucking’s rhythm. He went crazy from the sight and couldn’t stop a few upward thrusts, but thanks to these, Mart let his cock slide out of his mouth and looked up with dangerously glowing eyes.

“Don’t move, unless I say so!” he growled, licked his red lips and dug his nails into Dave’s skin.

“Forgive me, Master! It won’t happen again!” he hurried to apologize and swallowed hard.

“Good boy” he replied and slid his tongue lower to suck on his balls.

Dave gasped for air and his heart missed a beat when the wet tongue slid on the sensitive skin between his testicles and anus. Mart took his time there, puffing hot air on the wet skin, licking and gently biting it – and of course making Dave beg for more. He listened to his pleading words for a while then pushed his thighs up to expose his waiting hole.

A tongue rimming him. A finger sliding in. Then another. And a third. Him cussing and moaning from pleasure and pain. Nearly fainting when the fingers rubbed against his prostrate… Him begging and whimpering for more…

His mind allowed him to remember just these pictures through the haze of lust that fell on his brain. The next thing he felt was a thick cock penetrating his mouth and as he was finally able to open his pitch-black eyes, he saw a carried away Martin straddling his chest, propping his hands on the wall behind Dave and pushing his dick deeper down his throat.

“Suck me, you filthy whore!” he grunted. “Harder!” he added and Dave did his best.

He wished he could touch him with his hands too, but they were still tied-up under his back. While sucking on Mart’s thick cock he could think only on one thing: how badly he wanted to feel it finally rubbing against his love button! This’ll be a brand new sensation for him and he was sure that his fingers and the toys he used to play with in himself won’t be near to the real thing… His whole body shivered from the thought and he moaned on the rock-hard erection sliding in and out between his wet lips. He let Martin grab his hair with one hand and push himself inside until his tip hit the back of his throat. From the excitement it was getting a bit complicated for Dave to find the balance between sucking and breathing, but somehow he managed in his will to please his raging master.

This was it – he couldn’t wait any longer so he pulled out his nicely lubricated cock and crawled back between the shaking legs. He spit into his palm and smeared his saliva around and in Dave’s waiting hole then positioned himself there. He looked up and waited for the eye-contact. The begging in his lover’s eyes was crystal-clear so he finally started pushing himself forward, stopping every now and then to let Dave’s tight tissues adjust to his size. He had to admit that he loved seeing Dave in this half-conscious state and the way the hot body surrounded his aching cock more and more… He paid attention on every reaction coming from the other man, because he didn’t want to hurt him, but it seemed that he enjoyed everything he did immensely.

“You like it?” he panted still sliding deeper and deeper into him with every thrust.

“GOD, YES!” he hissed and looked at his lover with dark eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Fuck me harder, please…” he groaned and had to cry out when he finally rubbed against his prostrate. “HOLY FUCK!”

An evil grin appeared on Mart’s sweaty face and he pulled back just to hit that spot with the head of his dick hard and fast for a few times. David seemed to die from this and he loved the way he screamed like a cheap whore, begging for more…

Dave had completely lost his connection with the outside world. He felt just the hard plunging inside his ass. He didn’t care that his shoulders and arms started to cramp, he focused just on the hard dick moving deep inside him. It was much-much better than he had imagined! He loved the way Martin lost control and growled and grunted and ordered him to roll on his stomach. He let him pull his hips up and ram mercilessly back into him. He could only pant and moan and feel. He wanted to die right there, with this feeling filling out every part of his body. He barely caught it when Mart slid out again and rolled him on his side and pulled up one of his legs to penetrate him from the back. Now his muscles were loose enough to allow his lover quick and deep pushes and he nearly fainted again, when Mart’s greedy lips and teeth found the back of his neck and shoulders and started licking and biting and tearing it, while his fingers closed around his dripping cock and the chain tightened around his neck…

A blinding flash of white light and a previously never experienced amazing feeling shook through his whole body as he came hard with a desperate yell, the dance of his inner-muscles milking the blonde man dry… Then everything went black in front of his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 

The buzzing city surrounded him and he watched the people hurry on the streets, trying to avoid the falling leaves that were carried by the sharp wind that blew through the city from the river. He was sitting in a Starbucks café over a half-empty cold cup of black coffee. His long fingers were playing with a gilded metal lighter, but he didn’t really pay attention to it, it became a habit of his since he’d left London and came back here. Somehow he found his beloved city unfamiliar, strange. Empty. A very important thing was missing from here. A special person, whom he couldn’t forget, no matter how hard he tried to get back into husband/father mode. He smiled, he did what he was told, he worked on some minor jobs, but inside he was somewhere else. Miles away.

Dave stood up and buttoned up his coat, adjusting his black scarf around his neck then left the shop. He wandered aimlessly on the streets, looking at everything and nothing at the same time. His thoughts were running round and round and he always got back to that curly man. He sighed as the picture came back into his mind as they were just lying in each other’s arms on that last night, just stroking each other’s skin, communicating just with their touches and eyes. He wanted to tell Martin so many things, but both of them stayed quiet. The cozy warm feeling of the situation brought tears into Dave’s eyes as he walked along the Hudson.

He didn’t want to go “home” – to his flat. It didn’t feel like that anymore. The kids were happy to see him again – for two or three days. Jen was the same – they had some hot welcome-home-sex, but that’s all. Everything got back to normal. ‘Everything’s so boring. Just fucking boring’ he thought while sitting on a bench. ‘I don’t fit in here anymore.’

He wondered what his blonde lover was doing in that moment. Was he with his family? Was he working? Or have to obey to his mistress in a kinky situation? From this last question he had to close his eyes, because he remembered how good Mart was when he fucked him for the first time. He loved him as his Master. And he felt sorry that he hadn’t felt himself ready for this earlier. He so wanted to be his underdog again! He could barely remember that first sex, because of his extremely excited state he was in. But he could still feel the thick throbbing cock ramming into him.

“Fuck…” he breathed and quickly opened his eyes and tried to think on something else. The setting sun’s last beams made his sad eyes wet so he stood up and started walking again. He felt so cold and not because of the cool November weather. This coldness came from the inside and he couldn’t make it disappear with a hot shower or a coffee. He was sad and depressed and impatient. Since he came back, he had lots of quarrels with his wife, but then he grew tired from them and just let her do and think whatever she wanted. He felt tired.

He pulled out his cell from his pocket and dialed. After some ringing a familiar voice greeted him. “Hey Chris! Yeah, I’m back. Fancy some beer in our usual place? Great. I’ll be there within 20 minutes. See you there.” He needed someone whom he trusted and could talk to.

 

\---

 

“Hey, mate! Long time no see!” Chris greeted him with a handshake and a tight hug and Dave laughed too.

“Yes, I missed you too Chris, but please let me breathe!” he chuckled.

“Oh sorry” he said and quickly let him go then sat down and waved for a beer “So, tell me, how was it? I heard that the first single will come out from that German band soon and it’ll be a big hit! Or so do my sources say…” he grinned.

“Well, I hope they’re right! We worked a lot on the lyrics and helped to the guys to fit them to the tracks. It was tiring but fun” he shrugged.

“Then let’s drink to your next success story!” Chris raised his glass for a toast.

“Thanks, mate!” his friend smiled at him and they drank. “And what’s with you? What did you do since the last time I called?”

“I was extra-busy as a session drummer. Had three bands where I helped out during recording some demos and had some gigs with a fourth group.”

“Sounds cool. Then you’re full of money now, huh?” Dave chuckled.

“He-he, no, I wouldn’t say that but I get along nicely. Oh and I moved in with Nikki” he winked.

“Finally! It was high time for you to obey to her will…” he grinned kinkily.

“Well, it seems that she cannot live without me” he chuckled too and shrugged “But yeah. Things are getting serious between us, thank god.”

“That’s good, that’s good. I’m happy for you!” Dave nodded and fixed his gaze on his bottle. His mood changed rapidly from the topic.

“It doesn’t look like that…” Chris noted after examining his friend’s expression for a while. “Don’t tell me you secretly have a crush on her!” he joked.

“No!” he looked up and forced a smile “I barely met her anyway, you silly!”

“Then… what is it? And don’t try to tell me that everything’s okay, cuz I know you, Dave…”

He didn’t know how to say it. He wanted to tell his best friend, he couldn’t keep it inside anymore, but… how should he do it? He decided to take the simple way: “I’m in love.”

Chris nearly choked on his beer and after coughing for a while he managed to focus on Dave again. “Uhm… I suspect it’s not the missus if you seem this worried about it…”

The uncomfortable silence stretched then Dave said quietly: “It’s Martin.” To be frank he found the drummer’s expression quite entertaining as his jaw landed somewhere on the floor.

“What the fuck?!??!”

“Yeah, funny situation, huh?” he tried to chuckle but it faded away quickly.

“Not really… But how? And why? And does he love you back?!” he forced himself to keep his voice down.

Dave saw on him that he was still shocked and he had to sigh. “We got closer while working together again. And… I don’t know if he loves me too… You’re the only one who knows about my feelings yet.”

“Fuck…” Christian frowned and scratched his chin.

“Yeah…” his friend sighed again and lit a cigarette.

“Did you two…?”

“Yeah, we fucked. Whenever we could” he shrugged and a faint smile ran through his face.

As the blonde drummer watched him, he noticed how sad and worn-out Dave looked and his shock quickly turned into sympathy. “And… what do you want to do now?” he asked after a while.

“I… I don’t know…” the singer said and inside he collapsed as he puffed out the smoke. His eyes got wet from the tears he tried to hold back as he realized the deadlock he was in.

 

\---

 

He stopped at a cartoon channel, watching the animated colorful figures move around for a while, but he didn’t follow the story. His mind wandered off again, thinking about the last few days and how empty he still felt. He was glad that he decided to talk about Martin with Chris. He tried to support him, Dave saw it on him, but they couldn’t come up with a good solution to the situation that was slowly eating up the singer from the inside. Should he confess his feelings for the curly man? Or leave it this way and let it go? Let him go? Did he love him at all? Or was it just about fulfilling his gay desires with the singer? They had no real opportunity to talk about their feelings. It was too soon. Or too late? He was confused beyond words and felt like a lost puppy without his master, wandering on the streets – through the empty days of his life. He felt incomplete without Martin. And neither his wife, nor his children could fill this black void inside of him. He was heartbroken and bleeding on the inside. He could nearly hear the yowling of his real self, whom he tried to bury deep inside of him. But it was there and it was in pain, missing the only person who could tame it.

Dave’s fingers stopped playing with the lighter in his hand. He drove Jen crazy with clacking it over and over again, but he didn’t care. Until she wasn’t around, Dave could stay relatively calm. He wasn’t curious about her comments and faces she made when she looked at him. She was distant again, but it was still better than trying to stop her efforts to drag him in bed. Otherwise he was sure she was fucking around too, but he didn’t care anymore. Moreover he was glad that she was occupied that way too and let him alone to sink into his dark thoughts.

He watched as the light sparkled on the lighter and a faint smile crawled on his face. It was a present from Martin before they said goodbye in his hotel room. Dave stroked along the surface. Soft waves were carved into it and his index-finger followed the lines absentmindedly then he clicked it open and just watched the appearing flame. Mart allured him like the fire allures a moth, which goes there willingly to die from the object of its attraction. He felt the same way about Martin. He missed him like the air that kept him alive. Without him he was just a moth lost in the endless night, searching blindly for a goal to live for.

Suddenly a strong feeling filled him – a determination. He reached for his phone and lay down on the couch. He took a deep breath and when he got through, he said: “Hey, my lover. I miss you…”


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 

“Oh and by the way, Chris, aren’t you up to work with the guys again?” Daniel Miller asked. He, Chris and Kessler were having a conference conversation with the balding man, who owned a smaller record company called Mute which tried to help on alternative bands. “The chicks’ album was quite a big hit in the rock scene and I liked the lyrics and the music too. They complemented each other nicely.”

Chris smiled and scratched his chin “Well, I’m glad.”

“You were a good team as it seems. What do you think? Could they get along with each other again?”

Chris nearly chuckled from this question. He was absolutely positive that Dave and Mart wouldn’t have any problems with that… And to tell the truth, he was glad that Dan came up with this idea, Chris knew that it’d do good for his friend, who wasn’t himself lately…

“Yeah, they hit it off with each other for sure…” the drummer noted with a grin and heard Kessy’s faint chuckle on the other end.

Dan went on: “Good. I have a band waiting here for some help. If you’re interested, Jon will give you the details.”

“Hm, why not?” he mused and nodded, but of course no one could see that through the phone.

“Okay then. I leave the rest to you, Jon. Surprise, surprise, I have to run again…” he chuckled on his deep, hoarse tone.

“Sure” Kessy said “I’ll fill Chris in. Go and earn some money, boss” he laughed under his moustache. After Dan hung up, Jon’s tone became slightly kinkier “So…. Chris tell me, what do you know about the ‘lovebirds’…”

 

\---

 

“But I want to go daddy sooo badly! And it’s just two days with the girls!” Viva asked him for at least the tenth time to let her go to a weekend house to some party. “There won’t be stupid boys around, I promise!”

“Whatever” he shrugged and glimpsed at his eldest daughter then turned back to the football match he was watching on TV. He had no patience for this, he just wanted to be finally alone.

“So this means I can go?” Viva’s face lightened up.

“Yeah. Your mom won’t be here for the weekend anyway” he shrugged again. It’ll try his patience enough to take care of his other two kids.

“Yaaay! I love you daddy!” she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his face then was already on her way to pack her things for the weekend.

“Thank god…” Mart frowned and looked at the clock on the wall. Three more hours until he can be alone before school ends and his other two kids will get home.

He knew that he wasn’t too patient to them lately, but he felt himself still too harassed, distracted, to really pay attention to the things going on around him. Of course he knew that the kids have noticed this and exploited this new ‘freedom’ whenever they could, but he didn’t really care. He was still somewhere else. And Dave was the one to blame. Martin found it a bit strange that he was still so confused and sad because they had to end their “love-affair” this way.

“Love-affair, huh?” he snorted just staring at the television and not really seeing who scored a goal. He didn’t think that it was a real relationship. And didn’t think that it would have been one if they had more time together. For him a real relationship was something more, something different. But yeah, it was an affair. He had some feelings for the dark-haired man at the end, but he wasn’t sure what kind of feelings. Warm ones, but he didn’t think, or didn’t dare to think, that it was love. It would have been too soon for that. They both enjoyed each other’s company and satisfied their needs in bed. Even the hidden ones. And that’s all.

Martin tried to observe the changes in him with a cold head. He certainly loved fucking Dave, taking control over him. And this was new and exciting to him. As time passed this feeling was getting stronger and stronger. He felt somehow… angry that he had not enough time to explore this side of him. It was easy to blame it on Dave and be “angry” at him because of this. Because after all he left him here totally confused.

He remembered that he had to swallow hard and quickly check Dave’s pulse when he fainted from his enormous orgasm after he fucked him for the first time. Yes, Mart had passed out during sex before, but it was always him, the underdog. This was the first time he caused something like that and it frightened and turned him on. The duality again. The intensity of his feelings scared him, but at the same time it made him curious. And now the one person who could ease his curiosity was far away and he’d left him alone to fight with all these things.

“Bloody bastard…” he murmured with a frown and sighed.

 

\---

 

He didn’t find his place – again. Sue’s DJ work seemed to be a success, she was called to some places to play and she didn’t forget reminding Mart on this – emphasizing the importance of her job and how she became the bread-winner of the family once more. This started to piss off Martin more and more, but he didn’t really say a word just left it that way. Until she was busy, she left him alone and it pleased him more than ever. Now that he thought about it, lately she didn’t pay too much attention on him in bed either.

He was on his way to see Kessy who called him on to go into his office and look at some possible jobs. ‘Anything but staying at home’ Mart thought and greeted his manager and friend with a handshake.

“So…” Jonathan leant back in his leather-chair “I have some chicks here who asked my help to find someone who can write lyrics to them, but I don’t give too much time for them in the business – not even with good lyrics.  They aren’t serious enough. Plus the money isn’t too good either…” he flicked through some papers.

“Something else?” Mart asked on a neutral tone. He didn’t really want to give his name and lyrics to some not-too-promising bands or singers. He thought they were worthier than that.

“I have a blonde little gay guy with a big ego, but no… I don’t think he’d like your work…” he mused over the next paper.

Martin started to get impatient and angry. ‘Then why the fuck did he call me to meet him if there’s no real work?’ he thought and fisted his hand on his thigh.

“But maybe…” he started searching between the papers in front of him “… this will do… A Mexican band. I give you their CD. Listen to it and give them a call on this number – even if you don’t like them after the first listening. I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with some compromises” he smiled under his moustache.

Mart found this a bit strange, but took the paper and the CD and soon he was on his way home.

 

\---

 

He didn’t really know what was going on, but he felt abandoned. Not just by his kids, but even on the rare occasions when he tried to find some peace of mind under the control of his Mistress, she denied that kind of pleasures from him, saying that she was busy or tired or had to get ready for the next gig. And the situation wasn’t better with Dave either. Although he called him sometimes and they had some hot phone-sex, lately the number of these calls dropped too. Martin couldn’t stop himself from thinking that maybe the singer was slowly getting over their “relationship” and started to forget him and what they had. Of course Dave didn’t hint on that at all, just mentioned some work he was busy with, but Mart could read between the lines. And his heart ached more than expected when he realized that it was over. He didn’t show it to anyone, but he suffered inside and became colder to the outside.

“Fuck them all!” he banged the door shut.

In his last attempt to distract his mind he put the Mexican band’s album into the CD-player and started listening to it. It was some nice electronic music, quite melancholic and he already felt the ideas coming so he grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and started taking notes.

After he had listened to the demo a few more times he leaned back and read through the drafts of his lyrics. He nodded and reached for his phone to give them a call and tell them that he was interested in the job, though Kessler didn’t mention where they want to work, in London or in the states.

He waited to get through and then introduced himself.

“Martin?! Is that really you?!” he heard the shocked and familiar voice of Christian at the other end of the line.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 

He checked the plate with the number on the big house’s fence and just stood there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to calm down. A nice breeze played with his blonde curls as he was just staring at the house lost in thoughts. He’d arrived to Santa Barbara a few hours ago. After talking to Chris – and later Dave – and agreed that they’ll work together again, Kessy arranged a place with a nice studio in this city. He’d never heard about Santa Barbara before, but knew that Jonathan chose this place because it was closer to Mexico where their new clients resided and was cheaper for them to take a flight to here than to New York City.

Even so Mart felt a bit unsure and not just because of this unfamiliar place. He knew that Dave will be there too and he didn’t know how to act around him. It’s been a while since they have parted in London and Martin had doubts. ‘What if he had moved on?’ he thought and forced himself to go to the intercom and ask someone to let him in.

Both Christian and Dave were there with a few other people and greeted him as an old friend and he hugged them back, but his cheerful expression wasn’t honest entirely. He noticed the slight tension between him and Dave as they chatted with the others and Martin didn’t know if he wanted to be left alone with the singer or not.

Until that moment came, he quietly observed Dave. He wanted to be sure whether his suspicions were true or not. What if he betrayed him? What if his macho attitude surfaced again and Dave boasted with him as his latest “trophy” in his collection? His hands fisted from this thought and his eyes jumped to Christian, searching for any signs that’d help Mart close out this possibility. And then he saw it after an ambiguous note Chris made… his eyes flashed in a certain way and in that moment the smile froze on Martin’s face and his heart sank. ‘He knows it…’ he thought and pressed his lips together.

He quickly excused himself and walked out of the studio. He went upstairs to the room he got in the house and banged the door shut.

“Fuck!” he cried out in frustration and started pacing in his room.

“What got into him?” Chris looked at his frowning friend.

“Dunno. Maybe I should check it out.”

“Sure. Go…” Chris scratched his arm absentmindedly then turned to Gus, one of their technicians.

 

\---

 

“Can I come in?’ Dave asked after knocking and poking his head into the room that felt immediately chilly for him.

“Whatever.”

Dave frowned and closed the door behind him. He was confused as he folded his arms in front of his chest. “What’s wrong, Mart? You seem so distant…”

The other man didn’t turn around yet and stayed silent for a minute, his anger boiling up inside of him. “He knows, doesn’t he?” he whispered and tried to stay calm, but the tension was clear in his voice.

“Who and what?”

“Don’t play stupid, Dave!” he turned around to face him “Chris and about us!”

“Oh…” he said in surprise and frowned again. Suddenly the fact that he told his best friend about his feelings made him uneasy seeing Martin’s reaction.

“Well?”

“Yes, he knows. I told him. But I don’t see the problem in it…”

“Oh yes, I was sure about that. And? Did you have a nice laugh about the naïve blonde guy you’d managed to seduce, huh?” he stepped towards Dave, the anger now clear on his face and his green eyes were as sharp as a knife.

“What the fuck are you talking about?! It was nothing like that!” he looked at him wide-eyed. ‘What the fuck got into him?’ he thought and suddenly it felt hard to swallow.

“Then what was it like?” he hissed. He knew that maybe he shouldn’t act like this, but the frustrations of the last few months desperately wanted to come out and in the moment Dave stepped into his room, he became the focus of Mart’s anger. “Did you really have to betray me and what we had?!”

“What the fuck?! Are you crazy?!” Dave lost his patience too and dug his fingers into his own upper-arms. “I… I just needed someone’s advice, that’s all! He understood it! You know Christian, you can’t find a man more trustworthy than him! He’d never tell anyone what I told him! He’s my best friend! Why can’t you see this?” he shouted at the end.

Mart didn’t answer just huffed and turned around to look out into the garden.

“Look…” Dave started on a softer tone and walked a bit closer “I felt so… lost after I’ve left you there in London… I needed someone who knows about what I’m going through. I needed some support” he lowered his head. It was hard for him to tell this, but he was suddenly afraid and desperate.

“At least you had someone…” Mart noted coldly “I was alone. Rejected, left behind.”

Dave closed his eyes and a sharp needle of pain pricked into his heart. Did he screw everything up?! “No, Martin. You are stronger than me” he shook his head and gently put his hand on Mart’s shoulder from behind, squeezing it lightly. “Why can’t you see that?”

The blonde man closed his eyes and tried not to shudder from the warm touch. What was going on?

“I… I was afraid. So afraid that you’ve moved on” he whispered hoarsely and swallowed hard. Here, he said it.

“Fuck, baby, look at me!” Dave quickly turned him around and took his face into his trembling hands. “How could I do so? There was not a single day when I haven’t thought about you, us.”

“Are you telling the truth?” Mart asked on a careful tone and looked into the gentle and somewhat frightened grayish-green eyes.

“Don’t be so cold to me, babe. It breaks my heart” Dave nodded and ran his thumb on Mart’s cheek. He didn’t really know what was going on in his lover’s head or how he felt about him, but he was frightened that he can lose him if he’s not careful. Because he already knew that he was in love with Martin. But looking into the observing snake-like eyes made him unsure. He couldn’t look behind them, the blonde man didn’t let him, he kept his secret and Dave could only hope that one day he’ll show or tell it to him.

“Sorry. I had to be like this in the last few months” he looked aside.

“It’s okay. It was hard for both of us, me thinks” he put a hand back on Mart’s shoulder. “But… if you felt so alone then… why haven’t you talked to Trix or Justine?”

“Well… they called a few times and I went down to the club, but…” he looked away again “… things weren’t the same without you…” he faltered out.

Sadness flashed in Dave’s eyes and he just pulled Mart closer with a sudden move and pressed his lips against his opposite. After a minute spent with exchanging soft kisses he looked into Mart’s slightly dizzy eyes and said softly: “But now we are here. We are free. We are together, aren’t we?” he asked at the end in an insecure tone that Martin didn’t fail to notice.

“Yeah” he breathed with a faint smile and pulled Dave back by his nape for a passionate and somewhat desperate kiss. Even if they had not much time now, it felt so good to be in Dave’s strong arms and he just wanted to let this feeling melt the ice around his heart.

 

\---

 

Dave felt happy that they could clear this misunderstanding. And yes they were here, they were happy, they calmed down and started working on the new project that day but then it dawned on him that they were really here – far from their families and the dangers they could mean! They were here in this beautiful place – alone. It was like a vacation in Heaven – all they could wish for. They were free for a while. But… what should they do with this new freedom? How to approach it? How to use their time together? Where to go from where they had left their relationship in London? What will be the next step?

Dave was full of questions and doubts even if he was happy to finally see his blonde lover again. He knew by now that Chris and Kessy – especially Kessy – manipulated things and he was grateful for them, of course. They were in a brand new situation now and Dave wasn’t sure how to handle it. How to handle this freedom. It was good though that that Martin was here, but… what now?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 

“So how are the girls, Jus and Trix?” Dave asked in Mart’s arms near dawn, drawing small circles on his lover’s forearm as they were lying naked in bed.

“I’ve talked to them a while ago, but the last time I saw them, they seemed okay. Although Justine seemed to cling to Trix more than usual.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“Dunno. Maybe. She seemed to seek kinda shelter by her, though they didn’t talk about any problems. But you know how much body-language can tell if you pay attention to the details.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I hope it’s nothing serious” he said while he thought about the shorter fine blond woman, who seemed to be a bit shy by her nature. It was clear for him and Mart that she adored her dominant lover, Trix.

“Yeah…” Mart sighed and closed his eyes when Dave gave some small kisses on his bare chest. He went on with this and Mart felt his long fingers crawl downwards. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look into the already eagerly glistening eyes. “Don’t get me started, Dave. We’ll have to get ready soon. The band will arrive early this morning, you know that…”

“I know…” he purred when he felt Mart’s fingers gently scratch along his nape “… but I don’t care… I want you again, Mart… Please…” he whispered and put his fingers around the rapidly hardening flesh.

As a sign of giving in Mart just closed his eyes and started moving his hips against Dave’s hand. Dave smiled to himself then rolled on his side after a while, offering himself to the blonde man, while his whole body broke out in goose bumps as he felt his lover put his hand on his wide hips from the back…

 

\---

 

There was some delay with the band’s flight but finally they arrived to the house with their luggage. Earlier they’ve agreed on the phone that they should move into the house too and stay until the record is ready. After all there was enough room in the house and it was still cheaper to do so than to take a flight every time something comes up.

The boys greeted the group of four men and helped them find their places before some work. They agreed that later one of the boys will go with them into the city to buy whatever they need, but they didn’t want to waste too much time, so after some chit-chat they all went into the studio and started going through the plans Mart, Dave and Christian came up with.

After some hours spent with brainstorming and re-writing some parts in the lyrics, they stopped and Dave took two of them – the singer and bass player Juan and the synth-player Paco – with him to buy some food and stuff, while Mart, Chris and the rest of the band – the drummer Jorge and the guitarist Reno – went up to the balcony for some drinks and chatting.

“So why did you need our help? It seemed to me that you move around easily in the studio” Mart asked after some beers.

“Well, you know how it goes when there are too many people in a relationship…” Jorge said sitting opposite Mart and next to Reno who just smiled and sipped from his beer “… too much tension and jealousy can appear” he shrugged “The previous other two members had left because of that and since then we work just with straight guys” he chuckled on a deep tone and his eyes met with Reno’s for a moment.

“You mean…”

“Yeah, we’re gay and happy with each other” he said and put one heavily tattooed muscular arm around Reno’s shoulder “Is that a problem?” he frowned looking back at Mart.

“No… not at all. It just took me by surprise” he shrugged and sipped from his bottle.

“We have nothing against gay people, right Mart?” Chris smiled.

“Yeah, we’re okay with them” he shrugged and suddenly wanted to kill Chris for asking him this. Though he reminded himself on the conversation they had before the band had arrived. The three of them talked about the thing that was going on between Dave and Mart and after all he was glad that they didn’t have to keep it as a secret in front of Chris, who promised that he’d never betray them.

“We’ve been always open about our relationship” Reno said “We can say that we were all together in our little foursome, but the other two members were jealous types. And unluckily they were the ones who could do the lyrics better. We are good with writing music. That’s why we asked for your help. We trust Dan and your manager Jon and heard the stuff you did together.”

“Yeah, we found it pretty good. And of course we are glad that we got the opportunity to work with you. I’m sure we’ll have a pretty strong stuff by the end of the recording session” Jorge grinned and raised his bottle before drinking the rest of its content.

“Thanks. And we hope so too” Mart nodded.

Then Mart remained silent and a bit lost in thoughts because of the things he heard, so Chris took the opportunity to talk this time. “I found this cool and looking forward working together. I’m a drummer as well – among other things” he said to Jorge “and have some ideas to make some songs more exciting.”

“Cool, mate. We should definitely check them out tomorrow!”

“And back to the previous topic, how long have you been together?” Chris asked curiously when he saw on Martin that he didn’t dare or wanted to ask about the guys.

“Hm… around six years, right?” Jorge looked at the guitarist and smiled as he stroked his shoulder.

“Yeah, the sixth anniversary is close” he nodded and returned the smile. It was clear that they were still deeply in love and this made the other two men smile too.

“That’s quite some time” Mart said quietly.

“Well yeah. And Reno can still make me crazy for him. Especially when he plays around on stage, shaking his ass for me and sending dirty looks at me, playing for me…” the muscular and taller man chuckled.

“Ha-ha, yeah. But you enjoy it, I know” he said then turned back to Mart and Chris “Usually after I do this we end up in the dressing room, he grabs me and we have hot rough sex” he winked while his dominant lover just grunted and nodded. “I certainly love that part of the shows.”

“I’m not surprised” Chris said then went on “And why did you choose the name ‘The Chupacabras’ for the band’s name? That’s that legendary cryptic animal-something, isn’t it?” he asked and made both Mexican guy laugh out loud.

“Well yeah” Reno said “We liked the double meaning of it” he chuckled.

“So who’ll tear apart whom?” Mart finally noted and winked.

“Hey, it is said that they suck out just the blood of the victim!” Reno corrected him with a giggle.

“Just the blood, huh?” Martin chuckled.

This made the others laugh too and then after Jorge had opened another beer, he turned back to Mart “And since when is Dave your pair?” he asked and Mart nearly choked on his beer.

“W-what?!” he asked wide-eyed, but tried to stay calm. He glimpsed at Christian but he shook his head that he didn’t say a thing about this to the guys.

“No one had told us” Reno reassured him when he realized what was going on “We can always tell. We saw the gestures when you were around each other earlier today” he shrugged “Or… aren’t you together?”

“Sorry, if we were too nosy” Jorge hurried to add after a long minute of silence while Mart tried to pull himself together and get over the shock.

“Uhm… it’s okay… we… he is… my lover” he faltered out and somehow… somehow it felt so good to say the truth out loud. He took the next step and he was glad he did.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 

Dave opened his eyes and yawned. His ‘I have all the pain in the world written all over my face’ expression changed into a soft smile when he turned his head to the side and noticed Martin quietly watching him. His smile got even wider when he felt his fingers playing in his dark hair. He always loved the feeling of fingers in his hair.

“Are you really okay with it?” Mart asked gently and stroked Dave’s forehead, who had to close his eyes from the nice feeling.

He knew that his lover meant the fact that he confessed their relationship in front of some “strangers”. First he couldn’t speak from surprise, but then he smiled despite his ambivalent feelings. On the one hand he was a bit worried that this’ll get out somehow, but on the other hand he was glad that Martin said it out loud. It made it feel more real.

“Yeah. I’m glad” he opened his eyes and looked at the blond man.

“And why is that?” he ran his finger along Dave’s nose.

“Because this means that I can put my hands on you in front of the guys. No need to hold back that urge anymore….” he chuckled with a boyish grin and rolled on his side to squeeze Mart’s naked butt.

“Huh huh huh, you’re naughty… and I like it” Mart smiled and leant to Dave to kiss him.

“Good” he grinned and kissed him back then they were just lying there in each other’s arms.

Dave got lost in his thoughts. Yes, the fact that Martin said it out loud made things feel more real. Now he dared to think that they were in a relationship. A real one. And suddenly he realized that they are free to do whatever they want to do. And that they can focus this freedom on each other. They can discover now what they feel for each other. Well, for Dave it was clear that he loved his blonde guy. But what’s with Martin?

“Can I ask you something?” he lifted his head from Mart’s chest to look into his eyes.

“Sure” he stroked the singer’s back.

“What do you think of… this? What do we have between us?”

Mart stayed silent for a moment and took a deep breath. “You mean our relationship?” he asked back and saw that certain happy flash in Dave’s eyes. He knew him well enough to see why he asked this.

“Yeah.”

“Dave, we are definitely in a relationship now. We aren’t just fuck-buddies who have plain sex and are friends. I have… some feelings for you, you know…” he finished in a whisper and had to smile as the other man’s face lit up “But I…”

“No, you don’t have to say more. We have time now to make things clear inside and in front of each other… Or so I think.”

“You’re right” he stroked the lightly flushed face with the back of his hand. “And… what do you think about Jorge and Reno?”

“They are cute” he shrugged and chuckled lightly “And mouthwatering…” the evil boyish grin reappeared.

“Oh yeah. You like hairy muscular guys like Jorge, huh?” Mart chuckled too.

“Uhm, you know that. But… is this a problem?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m quite open as you know.”

“Good. I have no uneasy feelings about it. You?”

“No, none. We work a bit different than women, ay?”

“Thank god” he chuckled then went serious again “You know, I’m glad that they are here. It’s nice to see a gay relationship that works. It somehow… makes me feel good.”

“It reassures me too.”

“Yes, that’s what I was aiming at. It can work…. We can work, if we give it a try” he said quietly.

“Don’t be so shy, baby, I want this to work as much as you do” Martin smiled and pulled him up for a short kiss “Cuz that’s what you want, isn’t it?” he sighed into his mouth and reached down between them to take and rub his lover’s cock.

“Ha-ha, yes! But why we always end up having sex?”

“Cuz you are mouthwatering and sexy like hell?” he let his rapidly hardening shaft go and pressed their bodies together, grabbing Dave’s naked ass, urging him to rub against his cock, which he did right away of course.

“You cannot complain either, my dark angel…” he whispered and moaned into the curly man’s neck “Corrupt me, my fierce Master…”

Martin just smiled evilly and grabbed Dave’s hair to pull his head back and reveal the long neck for a painful bite. The joyful yell of the singer echoed in his ear and made him want much more…

 

\---

 

“Could you help me, Dave?” Jorge asked fighting with some screw on his drum kit.

“Yeah, whazzup?” the singer walked there and leant down.

“Just hold this thing like that until I find a screwdriver” he looked up at him then turned away to look for the item in a smaller toolbox.

Dave just smiled on the Mexican cursing and glimpsed back over his shoulder to find out whether Martin found the situation amusing too, but he didn’t see his lover in the studio, but caught as Reno quickly looked away, hiding his slightly blushing face behind his long dark-brown dreads.

“I think your boyfriend just checked out my ass” Dave chuckled quietly as he turned back to observe what Jorge was doing.

“I’m not surprised. It’s definitely something that should be checked out well” he laughed on his deep tone too and shot a glance up at Dave’s face. The message was clear in that flash of light behind the dark irises and Dave had to grin.

“Thanks. Err… aren’t you looking for this screwdriver?” he asked and with his free hand he pulled out the tool from under a magazine.

“Yes! How the hell did it get there?!” he took it gratefully.

“Maybe you’ve got too lost in these pretty fags?” Dave asked and nodded towards the gay magazine. Both men chuckled dirtily then after Jorge was finished, Dave picked it up. “Hm… can I?”

“Sure, just make it sure I get it back” Jorge patted Dave’s shoulder and sat behind his drum kit, picking up the sticks and trying out some ideas he had come up with.

The singer chuckled to himself, but seemed already quite lost between the pages. It was a very long time ago since he had the opportunity to flick through a gay magazine. He nearly bumped into Andrew on his way back to the side table where he’d worked on some lyrics previously. Reno grinned and shook his head when Dave passed him murmuring something like “Fucking hot…” then exchanged a glance with his partner behind the drums and they both nodded in some kind of an agreement.

 

\---

 

“Fuck, I’m so glad that we could record this bloody song!” Reno sighed and sat down with his beer on the balcony where the guys just had some pizzas. Earlier Christian promised to Paco and Juan that he’ll take them into a nice night club, but the others felt too tired for that and chose drinking and chatting calmly on the nice warm air. The temperature has started rising in the last few days so Jorge, Reno and Martin had already got rid off their T-shirts.

“Yeah, it was a tricky one to combine the music and the lyrics together by the bridge” Mart nodded and took a sip from his beer, stretching his legs under the table.

“But with those small changes it turned out great, I think” Reno propped his elbows on the table and as he lit his cigarette the light glimpsed on the piercing in his left nipple.

“Thanks to Dave’s brilliant idea” Jorge chuckled and raised his glass towards the dark-haired man who just came back after taking down the empty pizza boxes into the kitchen.

He grinned from the compliment and nodded towards the other men, still standing next to the table “Fuck, I forgot the vodka” he mumbled and went back into the house just to reappear with the bottle and some glasses.

“What?” he looked questioningly at Mart, who raised an eyebrow and eyed the now half-naked singer “It’s fucking hot, man!” Dave shrugged and sat down next to him.

“I like your tattoos” Reno smiled at him after a minute and eyed the nicely toned chest and arms “They are sexy on you.”

This made all of them chuckle quietly then Jorge said “We all know that he’s hot like hell, don’t we?” he looked around and the other men just hummed in approval.

“Well, thanks boys” Dave shrugged and blushed a bit, but it was clear that it felt good for him. He crossed his legs and put a hand on Mart’s knee under the table. “Your tattoos are something to look at, too.”

The blonde man smiled behind his glass from the hand on him and caught Dave’s eyes for a long moment.

One thing followed the other and as the bottle of vodka started to empty, the conversation about music took another turn and soon they were discussing their gay experiences. Jorge and Reno talked more about their relationship and what they preferred and the other couple started to tell what they liked in bed too.

“So it seems that I’m versatile after all” Mart chuckled on a deep tone. “I used to be a bottom at home, cuz of my wife who’s my mistress, but with David…” here he glimpsed hotly on the singer “… I started to discover my dominant side too…” he squeezed the other man’s thigh lightly.

“And I must tell, he’s really good at it” Dave nearly purred.

“So he’s the first who…”

“… did me, yeah. I never let anyone near my ass that way” Dave nodded and drank the next round before continuing “But of course cuz I’m the curious type, I played with myself – why wouldn’t I? But yes, Mart was the first one for me in this meaning.”

“And what’s with you?” the blonde man asked the other two men.

“I’m a bottom and I have no desire to change that” Reno chuckled “I just love when a hard cock is inside me” he shrugged “I love cocks!” he raised his glass and downed the vodka in it, making the others laugh out loud.

“Especially mine, huh?” Jorge put his muscular arm around his lover’s shoulders again.

“Sure. You have a beautiful cock, my love” he whispered and they shared a kiss. Mart and Dave grinned and Jorge didn’t miss that certain sparkle in both men’s eyes.

“I think it’s quite obvious that I like to control my partner, isn’t it?” the drummer asked and chuckled softly “But sometimes I like to lie under a beautiful man…” he added with a grin and left his eyes on Dave for a long moment before reaching for his glass.

Dave noticed this and the lopsided smile grew bigger on his handsome face, but he didn’t say a word just stroked Mart’s knee under the table.

“So… now that we had such a nice chat about who likes what… don’t you want a foursome with us?” Jorge asked suddenly and both Mart’s and Dave’s jaw landed on the floor, although they’ve suspected that this question will come up sooner or later.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 

“Are you with me? Dave… Dave…”

“Huh?” Dave looked to the side, tearing his gaze off from his laptop’s screen while lying on his stomach naked “Yeah, sorry, just wanted to finish the reply to Rosie’s e-mail” he smiled shortly, closed the lid and turned back to his lover.

Martin was resting his hands on his tummy, his back propped with his pillow “So… what do you want to do?”

“About what?” Dave asked back and seemed to get lost staring at the other man’s nicely toned body.

“David, focus, please… I was talking about the foursome…”

“Oh yeah… Hm… asking the curious cat about such a thing? It’d be definitely something new” he propped his chin on his forearm.

“So you say we should accept the invitation?”

“I’m not saying anything, just stating the facts here. I won’t go into this if you don’t want it. I’m with you.”

“Good” Mart mused and watched Dave’s serious eyes for a while. “But this doesn’t mean that I don’t want it…”

“What are you afraid of? You’re a bit… strange. What’s the matter?”

“Uhm… I think Jorge’s question just came out of the blue for me… It made me think.”

“About what?” Dave took one of Mart’s hands as he propped himself on his forearms and stroked it a few times.

Martin had to smile on the honest and curious expression on the handsome face. “Are we ready for this?”

“You mean are we close enough to each other yet?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“You don’t think our relationship is stable enough to fuck with some other guys for fun?” Dave frowned. “We did that back in London, in the club, remember?”

“Well yes, that’s true. But that was something else, wasn’t it?”

“What do you mean by something else? We were at the most fragile part of our relationship: at the beginning. And now our bound is stronger, don’t you think?”

“True” Mart nodded and smiled “Sorry, don’t know what got into me.”

“Your only problem is that you think too much with that pretty head of yours” Dave giggled and kissed Mart’s hand. “Besides it’s natural that you have doubts. Sometimes I have too. But you like the guys, right?”

“Sure. They are nice and hot” Mart’s smile got wider.

“Don’t tell me it never crossed your mind how it’d be fucking with them…” Dave lifted an eyebrow with a dirty grin.

“Okay, I confess” Mart laughed now too “I’d like to have a taste, sure.”

“So… what’s your answer?”

Mart just flashed another smile at Dave and quickly leant down to him for a hot kiss.

 

\---

 

“Hey, dude, relax, we won’t bite…” Reno said and gave a nice amount of vodka to Dave while Mart fetched a beer. They were still standing in the guys’ bigger bedroom and didn’t really know what to do.

“… too big… unless you ask us to do that…” Jorge chuckled and winked.

Mart chuckled and watched Jorge and Reno moving towards the bed just to sit down, but his attention was drawn to Dave, who nudged him. The confusion on his face turned into surprise when he followed his gaze that fixed on a half-open bag under the couple’s bed. They could see some handcuffs and other toys in it.

“Hey, don’t worry, it was just left open after last night” Reno noticed what the guys were looking at and kicked the bag under the bed “We weren’t waiting for you with this” he chuckled and sipped from his whiskey.

Dave looked at Mart again with a smile then walked to the bed to sit down cross-legged too. The blonde man soon followed him and chuckled a bit.

“Although now that you mention it, maybe it’d be fun to keep Dave here with force and make him my sex-slave” Jorge chuckled and eyed the slightly blushing singer.

They all laughed out loud and when they could breathe again, Mart said “It’s okay, we like such stuff” he nodded towards the spot where the bag had disappeared.

“Yeyeye, like being tide up” Dave chuckled too and drank his vodka.

“Good…” Jorge murmured to himself and refilled the glasses.

After some chatting and more drinks the drummer winked at Dave and turned to his lover “Come on baby, let’s show them something that’ll bring their appetite…” he said dirtily on his deep tone. And with this he pulled his slimmer guy to him for a hot kiss.

Soon it became hard to swallow for Dave. His eyes were glued to the other two men. He would not have thought that he’d find this sight this exciting. His eyes followed every movement as Jorge started to undress his lover, revealing the heavily tattooed arms. Some nice drawings led his eyes to the silver piercing in Reno’s left nipple which disappeared between Jorge’s dark and full lips within a second. The guitarist’s soft moan resonated through Dave’s tensed body and he already felt the blood rushing down to his groin. He glimpsed at Mart, who was watching the scene with a little smile in the corner of his lips, sipping from his beer time after time. The dark-haired singer looked back at Reno when another moan came from his direction – Jorge reached under the blue jeans to take his lover into his palm.

Reno seemed to enjoy these actions immensely and Mart realized that his grip tightened on the bottle without him noticing it.

“Hey, gringo, save me!” Reno grabbed Mart’s T-shirt with a faked begging and a suppressed smile.

The blonde man chuckled and put his bottle down on the nightstand before sliding closer and exchanging a short look with the big Mexican guy who had been possessing the guitarist’s lean body until now. They grinned at each other and then Reno pulled down Mart by his tee for a greedy kiss, digging his fingers into the messy curls and sliding a hand on the nice butt to grab it. Mart moaned into the kiss and laid half-way on the other man, stroking out the long dreads from the handsome face. His thigh got between Reno’s legs and he started rubbing it against his balls, while one of his hands slid down to fully open the jeans.

“Oh fuck yesss!” Reno hissed when Mart took him in his hand and started pumping his rapidly hardening nice shaft.

Dave grinned while watching them. He was glad and satisfied that his lover seemed to be relaxed now. He came to his senses when he felt a strong hand’s grip on his forearm and in the next moment he found himself straddling Jorge’s lap.

A hot wave of lust ran through Dave’s body again from facing the muscular guy from this close. He went crazy from that kinky half-smile of his.

“Come on pretty boy…” he stroked Dave’s back and butt with his big hands as if he was his fragile girlfriend from high school – and now the singer felt exactly like that. He blushed and giggled and slid closer to the hot groin and the nice bulge under the trousers. He let Jorge lean to his ear and whisper sweet silly complements in it, melting Dave even more. He didn’t resist when the other man started pulling up his olive tee then he moaned when the muscular fingers slid across his bare chest and felt Jorge’s teeth grazing his sensitive neck. He had to gasp for air and his eyes closed in the moment he felt those fingers grab him through his jeans.

He couldn’t take it anymore and quickly reached his hands out to unbutton the guy’s grey short-sleeved shirt that was straining nicely on his muscles. Dave growled from the depths of his throat when the hairy pecs and the small hard nipples got revealed. He had to lean down and lick along it then suck a nipple into his mouth when he felt Jorge’s hands free his aching cock. It felt so good to have his strong and determined hand around him… He shivered when a moan resonated through the broad chest and a hand scratched along his nape.

After a few minutes he crawled off the other man and got rid off the rest of his clothes while the drummer did the same. Dave stole a glance at the other two men and stroked along Mart’s naked back, watching him suck on Reno’s hard cock. The cloudy expression on the guitarist face told everything.

His attention was turned back to the other man again when he grabbed Dave’s hand and led it to his thick erection. Dave looked down at his hand that started pumping him right away. He felt velvety and hard at the same time and he had to growl from this again. Then his eyes jumped to the cool snake tattoo. The head of the animal rested on Jorge’s thigh, while its body went around the muscular leg down to Jorge’s ankle.

“Nice one…” he said quietly, but the drummer just smiled and pulled him close for a deep kiss while one of his hands started grabbing Mart’s already naked ass. The blonde musician glimpsed up at him while still sucking on Reno’s cock and that promising look just made it for Jorge. He moved around a bit until he was lying between Mart’s slightly open legs. He quickly started licking and biting his butt wherever he could and the curly man had no choice than moaning on the guitarist’s wet cock again and again.

Reno welcomed Dave’s greedy kiss and grabbed his long cock right away. Mart was sucking on Reno’s balls when Jorge started rimming him with his long tongue and he instinctively knelt up to give him better access. Mart let the shaft slide out of his mouth and Dave pull Reno with him while Jorge pulled his buttocks aside and spit on his hole to make it easier inserting a finger. Both of them had to growl and Mart let his head fall between his shoulders as he started moving against the penetrating finger which was soon followed by another one.

Meanwhile Dave sat back on his heels and pushed his cock between Reno’s hungry lips, fisting his hand in the dark-brown dreads. “That’s it baby, take me deeper!” he commanded and the guitarist obeyed right away, deep-throating him. The singer groaned and pushed himself even deeper when he heard Mart’s lustful groan as Jorge started penetrating him with his thick member.

“FUCK!” Mart yelled out when he was in him up to the hilt, circling his hips to make more space.

Dave locked eyes with his slightly flushed lover and a dirty smile spread on his face. He still had it while he pulled himself out of Reno’s mouth and ordered him to lie on his back. He didn’t touch the throbbing cock, just sucked on the balls then lubricated the waiting hole before penetrating the guitarist with a swift move. He loved the way he screamed from pleasure and pain and he started a steady rhythm right away.

“Oh god yes, fuck me! Just fuck me!” Reno cried out, putting his legs around Dave’s waist, totally getting lost in the pleasure he felt. The singer grinned and looked at Jorge giving it hard to Mart too. Jorge looked at him and the message was clear in his dark-brown eyes for Dave. He had to groan and felt surprised how badly he wanted something else.

The singer slid out of Reno and commanded him to slide under Mart in a way he could suck on the blonde man’s aching cock. When the guitarist got into position, Dave rammed back into him. This way he got closer not just to his lover but to the drummer too, who reached out with one hand and grabbed David’s hair by his nape to pull him closer for a bruising kiss.

The sweaty bodies were moving, the louder moans broke the silence of the room and soon yells of pleasure could be heard as one by one every one of them reached oblivion. Panting out of breath and moving slower as the closure of the hot orgy.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 

The warm water was cascading down on Mart and Dave as they were taking a shower together.

“You okay?” Dave frowned after washing the foam off of his glistening body.

“Sure” Mart nodded but his expression turned more serious “But I thought we’d agreed that you’ll enjoy this too.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve enjoyed it” Dave frowned.

“I know, but I saw those glimpses.”

“What glimpses?” Dave pretended to be busy with getting rid of the rest of the foam.

“The glimpses you shared with Jorge. I know you wanted him… You wanted him to fuck you. I’m not stupid, David.”

“Uhm…”

“It’s okay. You should let it happen if that’s what you want.”

“Really?” he looked at Mart surprised.

“Yes. I know you find him more than appealing. He’s just your type and I cannot do anything against that. You should let him fuck you” he nodded in a determined way.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. If that’s what you want. Is it?”

“Well… it’d crossed my mind, yes.”

“Good. Then no objections.”

“Are you sure?” he asked again and embraced Mart.

“Yes. I want you to be happy.”

Dave just smiled and kissed him softly. “If you’re sure then… thank you, babe.”

“Sure. Our relationship is strong enough, isn’t it? – You said it earlier today, remember?” Mart smiled and tried to avoid the mixed feelings he felt as he watched Dave nod and finish his shower.

But the blonde man still saw the hesitation on Dave when they were both finished and dried themselves up, so he just took him by the hand and nearly dragged him back to the room where the other couple was resting lazily on the bed all freshly showered and clean.

“Second round?” Reno asked on a cocky voice.

“Sure” Mart giggled “Switching partners?”

“Hmmm… sounds nice…” the guitarist noted, but the other two men just looked at each other and some sparkles already lit in their eyes. Though Dave still felt a bit unsure about this, he moved toward Jorge while Mart let Reno start to caress and lick him on the neck and chest. Another thing in going into this situation was that Dave wanted to know what he felt for Martin – and letting Jorge take the lead was a good opportunity to clear things inside of him. Sure he knew that he loved the blonde man but he wanted to know how much. And getting physical with another guy wasn’t the main point here – both Mart and Dave would enjoy a simple fuck even if they were deeply in love. This step for Dave was just kinda stimulation to allow himself deeper into his own feelings. It was hard to explain even to himself, but he just felt it that he needs it to clarify what was going on inside of him.

Now that he had Mart’s “blessing”, Dave went along with whatever Jorge wanted. He felt already dizzy from his manly scent and wanted to taste his salty skin as much as possible. He sucked and bit his chest and muscular abs for a while then went down to suck on the already semi-hard cock. Just thinking of having it shoved up deep inside his ass made Dave moan and shiver as he was sucking on it with his skilled tongue and lips. Then he moved down to the previously discovered ring between Jorge’s balls and anus – Reno had the same ring in the exact place and David found it quite nice to play with it. So he gave special attention to it, listening to the deep moans and enjoying the firmer grip in his hair.

Mart’s attention was drawn from Dave when Reno crawled upwards and kissed him on the lips. “You know…” he said “I always liked blonde guys… especially dominant ones…” he nuzzled to Mart with his whole body, rubbing against him.

“You want me to fuck you hard, huh?” Mart smiled and grabbed the back of Reno’s neck firmly who just shivered from this and nodded.

“Yes please… Be my Master for the rest of the night…” he nearly purred with begging eyes.

Martin didn’t answer just sat up and slid back until he could prop his back on the headboard, pulling Reno with him by his nape. He pulled the tattooed man close for a bruising kiss then licked along his throat, enjoying the way the guitarist shook from it. Then Reno felt the grip tighten on the back of his neck again as Mart started to push him downwards. They locked eyes and the dark gaze burned itself into his mind.

“Now go and suck me, dog!” he growled at him and in the next moment he could already feel the velvet lips around his semi-hard shaft. He had another reason to choose this position. This way he could keep an eye on the other couple too.

“Come to me, baby…” Jorge murmured on his deep tone and pulled Dave up from his groin where he’d been working on his thick cock until now. Dave obeyed but couldn’t stop himself and licked and kissed along the half-healed scars on the broad hairy chest. His mind was already dizzy from the heat, the masculine scent and taste of the other man. He loved the hard muscles flexing under his tongue and body that was “forced” to lay flat on Jorge. Dave bent his head in the big hand when it started stroking his flushed face then sucked on the drummer’s thumb as he grabbed into his fine ass to make him rub himself against the hard body. This was one of his favorite parts of fucking with a man – the rubbing… He could cum anytime just from this simple thing, but he knew he has to hold himself back now to see what plans the Mexican has with him. Jorge let him such on his thumb for a while with a soft smile on his lips then he pulled him up to exchange a sensual kiss with the singer. Dave welcomed his tongue in his mouth happily and let him deepen the kiss. When Jorge pulled back a bit and ran his wet thumb along Dave’s lower-lip, he asked him “So, David… do you want to be my kitty?” he squeezed the round ass lightly with one hand.

“Yes…” he breathed with half-closed eyes.

“You want me to be your big and strong daddy who can do with you whatever he wants?”

“Oh god, yesss!” he hissed even from the thought and shivered as the hairy arm brushed against his naked back then Jorge’s fingers slid to the crack of his ass, teasing him with light strokes.

“You want this daddy to…” here he leant to his ear and whispered the rest of his sentence in it.

Dave seemed to faint even from the possibility and he nearly yelled his answer: “Yes, please!”

A smug grin appeared on Jorge’s tanned face and with one swift move he pushed Dave off of him and turned the lean body until Dave was lying flat on his stomach. He could barely gasp for air from the surprise and Jorge already grabbed one of his arms to push it to his own back in an uncomfortable angle. He felt the dizziness spread in his brain right away and couldn’t stop himself from whining.

“Stay silent, you useless whore!” Jorge growled at him and lightly slapped the back of Dave’s head. Every cell of his body was flooded with lust from the strict order and he had to bite into the dark-blue cover under him as Jorge pushed his head into it. “You stay like this!” the next order came and Dave saw from the corner of his eye that the muscular guy walked around the bed to pull out that certain bag from under it and search for some restrains in it. His whole body broke out in goose-bumps when he spotted the wide leather-straps. Within a minute both of his hands were tied together on the small of his back and he endured the painful bites and the soothing licks on his back and arms. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit the cover again to stifle his deep excited groans.

Martin watched them from the corner of his eye while he led Reno what to do. He was a good underdog – if he wanted to be honest, he was a bit better than his old self. But now he couldn’t pay all his attention on him. He couldn’t look away from his tied-up lover who seemed to enjoy immensely every move Jorge made. Martin saw the goose-bumps appear on Dave’s flushed skin time after time – like now when the Mexican reached under him and started rubbing the singer’s balls and penis from below, growling dirty comments and calling him his greedy whore. The blonde man had mixed feelings while he pushed Reno’s head lower on his wet shaft. He was glad that he could see Dave this happy – because it was clear that now he was more than happy in this role – but felt a bit uneasy that he felt this way from another man’s touch. To distract himself he grabbed Reno’s dreads and pulled himself out of his mouth.

“Sit on my lap” he said on a low tone and the other man was more than keen to do so. Mart pushed his fingers into Reno’s mouth to lubricate them then he reached under him to excite the sensitive skin of his waiting hole with them. “You want me to shove them into you, pretty boy?”

“Yes, my Master, please do so!” the longing reply came immediately and he inserted two of his fingers right away. He felt that Reno had already opened up nicely for the penetration so his moves were effortless. He was satisfied from this and encouraged the guitarist to move against his fingers while they shared an all teeth and tongue kiss. Martin had to admit that he tasted great and loved this lean body. It reminded him on David’s but Reno was a bit more muscular and shorter – nearly his own height.

“Please… please…” Reno panted into his ear and started kissing Mart’s cheek, drawing his attention from watching Jorge rimming Dave’s exposed ass.

“What do you want?” he barked shortly and scratched along the tattooed upper-tummy.

“Oh my… please… fuck me… ram into my tight ass… and fuck me hard…” the guitarist panted in his half-conscious state.

“Are you sure you want this?” he pulled his fingers out of the hot body and rubbed his wet tip against the Mexican’s anus.

“Yes! Yes! YES! I beg you, my Master! Give it to me hard!” he moved slightly against Mart’s tip, who had to softly moan from the sensation then without any warning he grabbed Reno’s narrow hips and pushed him on his throbbing cock. Both of them cried out loud, but Martin didn’t give too much time for his partner, he started ramming into him hard and fast right away. Reno buried his head into Mart’s neck groaning and moaning and whining from the hard thrusts and the heavenly pain he caused with fisting a hand in his long dreads and pulling them slightly. Mart bit down on the guitarist’s shoulder and lifted his dizzy eyes to watch as Jorge stretched Dave’s waiting hole then spit on it to lubricate it more, calling the moaning singer on names again as he went on with finger-fucking him.

His lover’s shaking body was already sweaty and flushed all over in anticipation as he moaned into the cover that was already wet from his saliva thanks to his constant biting. Dave felt like fainting when the big purple head of Jorge’s wet cock started to press against his prepared hole. He was waiting for this for so long and as inch by inch he slid deeper into his hot shivering body, he couldn’t suppress his happy yells anymore – especially when the tip of the thick cock rubbed against his love button. In that moment his whole body shook and tensed and his skin broke out in goose bumps again.

“You fuckin’ tight little whore…” Jorge grunted pulling Dave’s hips towards him and sliding all his 9 inches up into his ass, enjoying the throaty groan coming from Dave. He left one hand on the nice round butt, kneading it, and with the other he grabbed one of Dave’s ankles and made some slow moves with his hips, pulling back until just the tip stayed inside his underdog.

Dave forgot to breathe from all the sensations that blinded him and ran through his whole body when a hard and rough push came and then one more and another on and on in a maddening pace. He loved the way Jorge seemed to guess every thought that he had left in his brain. He loved as the Mexican grunted on his deep tone and had to nearly scream when he reached under him with one hand to grab his cock.

Mart bit Reno’s shoulder harder, drawing blood and started fucking him even harder as he saw the sheer pleasure on Dave’s face and noticed how well Jorge and his lover understood each other physically. And somewhere deep within… it hurt him. It hurt that he saw someone else fucking David. His David… Now he wasn’t the only one who did the singer. And watching him give himself this fully and openly to another man… Martin wanted to be the man who gives him this much pleasure! He wanted to fuck Dave’s brain out this way. And he just realized the reason why he “forced” David on Jorge… He was afraid. He was afraid because he didn’t trust himself enough to do so. But now he knew. He loved David from the bottom of his heart. He just loved him… And he realized that he wasn’t jealous at Jorge, he was mad at himself – he was the one who insisted to let Dave allow the Mexican fuck him, because Mart thought he himself wouldn’t be able to satisfy him this way, because it was clear for him that David needed this kind of pleasures too. He still hasn’t trusted his new self completely. But now he knew the answer he had been searching for…

Martin squeezed his eyes shut in the moment he saw and heard Dave come on the sheets and his tummy with an enormous roar and then let Jorge fuck the rest of his brain out until he shot his thick load deep into his ass. Martin forced himself to concentrate on Reno, who was close too, with grabbing the rock-hard wet cock, starting to jerk him off with one hand, while the other grabbed his hip and helped him to meet with his rough upward thrusts. A few more moves were just needed and both of them cried out from pleasure as they finally came.

“Holy fuck! You really know how to use your tool and make an underdog happy…” Reno panted into his ear after a few minutes and stole a kiss from the curly and sweaty man.

“You enjoyed it then. Good…” he leant back and rested his head against the wall to cool down, letting Reno crawl off of him and land on his back next to him to calm down his breathing.

Meanwhile Jorge stroked along Dave’s butt and freed his arms, giving soft kisses along the half-conscious panting singer’s spine. “Thank you baby, you were hot like hell” Jorge murmured into his ear.

“And thanks for the mind-blowing fuck, you animal” Dave chuckled.

After a few minutes later he came back from the bathroom where he cleaned himself up a bit. He crawled next to Mart and let the other guys take the bathroom for a shower. First he thought that Martin fell asleep, but when he nuzzled to him and purred like a satisfied cat, the blonde man opened his eyes and put and arm around Dave’s back. He just watched the satisfied, nearly glowing singer. It was clear to him that Dave’s emotions were on overflow as he looked into the shining eyes.

“What?” Mart asked and caressed the blushing face.

“Martin, I really love you and I’ve never been so calm and free and happy before. I’m like this just when I’m with you” he said with one breath and embraced his shocked lover even tighter.

Martin just stared at him with a shocked expression. He couldn’t think or say anything to this sudden confession. “David I…” he started but was silenced with a short kiss on his lips.

“Shush, my love, I’m not expecting anything in return, I just wanted to tell you this for a long time now. And finally I did it and I feel so relieved and happy. I love you, Martin Gore” he smiled and kissed the other man once more before resting his head happily on Mart’s naked chest.

The blonde man was still shocked and struggled with himself how to react or what to say and when he finally felt himself able to open his mouth, he realized that the exhausted Dave fell asleep on his chest. When he heard the bathroom’s door open, he pretended to be asleep as well and listened as the freshly showered couple crawled back in bed and exchanged a few kisses and some comments in Spanish before going to sleep. Then he opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping man on his chest. ‘Now… what the fuck should I do or feel?’ he thought as the first rays of the sun crawled into the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 

Did he ruin everything with his confession? Dave was unsure. In the last few days he’d been watching Martin who seemed to be more closed – with him too. He barely talked to Dave and he just didn’t understand him. After all Mart was the one who said to do this, to accept the guys’ invitation for the foursome. Then what was his problem now? Dave didn’t want to let Jorge fuck him, Mart said that he should let it happen. And then he just couldn’t stop himself and confessed that he loved Martin. Maybe this scared the curly man? Maybe it wasn’t the right time to say it out loud? Was it too early? But… Dave felt this way. He couldn’t stay silent about it anymore. He had to tell it. He so wanted Martin to love him back! What if he doesn’t feel the same? And what if he… will never feel the same? Okay, it was clear for Dave that Mart liked him and had some feelings towards him but what if that won’t turn into love, ever? What if this will be one-sided? Well… if he wanted to be honest to himself, it’d be okay even that way – it wouldn’t matter if he can be with the blonde musician. He just needed him. The singer knew it for sure that he was in love with Mart and he saw the one in him who can “save” his life, the one who can make it possible to Dave to live freely and stop lying to everyone, but most importantly to himself.

Another thing he just couldn’t understand about Mart’s behavior was that he was much harsher with him in bed which Dave enjoyed VERY much, but on the other hand he got a lot of petting and stroking afterwards – and that was completely different from the way Mart acted around him in the studio – there he was cold and withdrawn. So he asked himself what was going on?!

No wonder, he waited for Christian, who just got back from running some errands in the last few days, like a “Redeemer”. Within five minutes after the drummer’s arrival Dave dragged him out of the studio for a smoke and a coffee to the nearby snack bar.

After they sat down outside and ordered their coffees and a sandwich, Chris was just sitting opposite his friend and watched him for a while. “Okay, spill it! What have you done again?”

“You know me too well…” Dave sighed and lit his cigarillo “Well… a lot had happened while you weren’t here…” and he started to fill in his friend, although he didn’t really know where to start.

Chris interrupted him when he was raving about Jorge and how much he fitted his type, telling that he was exactly the kind of man whom he always fancied, because he was big and strong and strict. “Don’t tell me you laid under him!” Chris asked a bit shocked.

“Well… it’s possible…” he blushed slightly.

“Are you nuts? Now that you can be with the man you’d been crying after?!?!”

“Uhm… it wasn’t that simple… we had a foursome with the guys… and Martin encouraged me to let Jorge do me…” he said and told Chris most of the things.

After he had finished he watched as Chris tried to stay calm and keep his voice down. “Are you totally crazy, Dave?!” he asked but then forced himself to calm down. The singer didn’t see the obvious, and Chris was surprised to see how much Dave was in love with the blonde musician.

“But… but he’s so important to me… And I have to solve this” Dave whined and that surprised his friend even more – he had never done that in front of Chris before. “I want to understand him – or if I cannot then as much as possible!” he whispered hoarsely, his eyes welling up “I don’t want to lose him, Chris. I love him. And I told it to him and since then he acts cold and distant and I don’t know what to do. I need your advise, mate. You are my only hope now. You know most of the things about us and I didn’t want to fill in Jorge or Reno – they are still kinda ‘outsiders’ in this. But you know I trust you. I need your help, Chris.”

“You really don’t see it, do you?” Chris sighed after nodding and ensuring Dave that he’ll help.

“What?”

“Why he’s acting like this with you.”

“I guess he’s scared” he frowned, unsure.

“Partly. Probably. But look… he insisted that you lay under Jorge, right?”

“Right” Dave nodded, trying to guess where Chris was leading him.

“For me it’s clear that he did this because he loves you, but isn’t ready to say it to you. And he put his pride aside to see you happy – even if it meant letting another guy fuck you. Or at least I see it this way. Maybe I’m wrong.”

Dave just stared at his sandwich on the plate and didn’t know what to think. Chris’ theory was flattering and maybe true, but he wasn’t sure he should believe it. Sometimes it was very difficult to tell why Martin acted in a certain way. It was possible that he had other reasons. And this insecurity was just killing Dave. He wanted to see clearly, but wasn’t sure that he wanted to know the answers to his questions.

“I guess I have one choice… To ask him, right?”

“It seems” Chris nodded and stubbed out his cigarette. “When the time is right. Don’t force it.”

Dave just nodded and followed him back to the studio, lost in thoughts.

 

\---

 

He was fed up and just wanted to finally hang up. With every day he had spent away from home it became harder and harder to play the obedient husband to Sue when they were on the phone. He was sure his wife felt that something was different and Martin was changing, because their conversations became impersonal and tense – she wanted to know when they’ll get money and Martin just wanted her to hang up and let him live his new free life on this vacation-like trip with David and the gang.

“Fine! I’ll call! Bye!” he could finally end the call and toss his cell into a nearby armchair. “Fuck I hate this!” he puffed then tried to calm down a bit, but his head was full of the things going on at home.

He walked back into the bedroom where Dave was waiting for him in bed. In the moment he sat down the singer crawled and nuzzled to him, starting to ask questions and murmuring kind things to him, but now he couldn’t focus on him.

“David, please, let me calm down a bit. We nearly had a fight with Sue on the phone. I need a little time” he asked him.

The dark-haired man swallowed hard and felt desperate to try and make Mart show a sign to him that could ease the cutting insecurity he felt deep inside. “So… from now on you won’t tell me if something bothers you?” he asked quietly, rather talking to himself “Now that I said I love you…?”

Martin hit the ceiling and turned around to look at David “Why? Leaving me alone for a while to calm down and deal with my thoughts means that I don’t love you???” he snapped.

Suddenly the singer felt scared because finally he saw how angry Martin was and he thought that he was angry at him. “I… I… well I… didn’t say that! But before the foursome we talked about everything that was on our minds or bothered us…” he stuttered on a hurt tone “You told me to do it and that we are strong enough for this” he mumbled under his nose as he turned away and lay back down in bed, showing his back to the angry blonde man.

For a few moments Martin stayed silent then he stood up from the edge of the bed and his eyes turned deeply sad. “It seems, I was wrong” he whispered and walked out on the terrace then further into the dark garden for a smoke.

Dave pressed his lips together and tried hard not to cry into his pillow as he literally buried himself under his cover. This single sentence shot right through his heart like a sharp arrow. He tried not to panic. He really tried…

Martin puffed the smoke into the air angrily as he was pacing in the dark garden. He knew that he just hurt Dave with his comment, but he meant it on himself. He realized that he disappointed himself. It wasn’t Dave’s fault. He didn’t want to hurt the singer but because of his anger it just turned out this way. He knew that he should go back and say something comforting for the other man – he already knew how sensitive he really was under that though image he shows to everyone else. But… first he wanted to clear things inside of him. He was still confused because of his stirring emotions and he knew that he cut off himself from the outside world to protect himself. It wasn’t the first time he did this. This was his defense, even if he knew that there was a high chance that acting like this will hurt people around him. People whom he loved and cared about. He knew it wasn’t the best thing to do, but it was in his nature and he was going through a rough time right now. He just started realizing what his real desires were and what he wanted to do with his life. Yes, he was thinking about other things too – serious things – that he didn’t tell Dave, because he wasn’t ready.

“Fuck! Changing is hard…” he murmured and turned his gaze from the full moon to a shadow that took the shape of Jorge as he got closer.

“Hi, Mart. What’s the matter?” the drummer asked as he looked down at the shorter man.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just tired” he murmured under his nose.

“Oh yeah? I’m not blind, Martin. And it won’t do anything good if you don’t talk about it. And it especially goes for you two.”

“What do you know about this?” Mart grunted and turned around to go away, but Jorge’s voice stopped him.

“You know, I’ve been there before. I had some serious relationships and I’m in one right now with Reno. And guess what, I’ve learned not to fall into the mistake you seem to be making right now. Closing out him and not telling what your true feelings are… will kill the relationship for sure. You are at the beginning of your relationship – now is the time to be honest with each other. If you really care about Dave. It’s your choice but if you don’t try… you’ll never know what could have been between you two. That was a friendly advice, think about it.”

First Martin wanted to turn around and send Jorge and his advices to hell, but when he looked at the serious face of the other musician, he pressed his lips together and looked down at his feet, trying to suppress his anger. Finally he broke out: “But I love him and I want to give him whatever he wants and needs, but I’m not sure that I’m able to do so! I’m so screwed-up, I know… I just don’t know how to do things… how to handle him… and how to handle myself…” he whispered at the end.

“Look, I don’t know why you make this bigger than it is. Don’t look at me like that!” he said seriously when Mart’s eyes flashed “Why are you doing this? Everyone needs just love, safety and attention. And as I saw, you were able to give this to him until now. So what has changed?”

And with that Martin let the Mexican guy melt back into the shadows as he continued his walk. Martin just stood there for some more minutes then went back to their room and just stood there on the grass, looking at the cuddled-up figure on the bed. The light of the nightstand crawled out into the night and reached his legs, but the rest of his body stayed in the shadows. He was just watching Dave’s figure on the bed and looked inside of him. He could already hear a melody in his head and the words came from nowhere.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 

‘What the hell is he doing?’ Dave asked himself searching for Mart again. His lover seemed to locked himself up in a room in the last two days, like a mysterious princess and Dave wasn’t able to pull out of him what he was doing. Mart just said that he had to do some stuff and he was late again from the studio so Dave went to drag him down. He was sure where he’ll find him.

“Hey stranger, we are waiting only for you downstairs…” he leant against the doorframe and his voice made Mart jump a bit. “What are you up to?” he smiled at the blond man with his guitar on his lap, some wrinkled papers lying around him on the bed.

“Nothing. Just some songs” he shrugged and tried to quickly collect the papers.

“Can I see them?”

“No. Not yet!” he said and pressed the papers against his chest like a little boy who got caught while doing something top secret.

First Dave frowned then couldn’t suppress a smile. “Ooookay… then… will you come down or do you want us to start without you?”

“I’ll be there in a minute” he said and Dave could have sworn that Mart actually blushed a bit.

“Fine… then I’ll see you downstairs” he said and left the other man alone.

Martin sighed and looked at the papers in his hand, reading through the lines then grabbed a pen and crossed out a word and wrote down another one instead, nodding and humming to himself. ‘It’s still not good enough, though…’ he thought and crossed out another line.

 

\---

 

Dave was sitting on the terrace, smoking and talking on the phone with Rosie. He missed his little girl and it seemed that not being around somehow helped in their father-daughter relationship, because they started to talk more on the phone. And he was glad for that, though he still felt some distance between them. After hanging up, he drank another round from the vodka and finished his cigarette. He sighed and thought about Mart again. In the last couple of days Dave tried to give him some space. He didn’t want to force himself on him and he saw that the other musician was working on something, so he tried to hold himself back. It was hard not to jump on him and force him to talk, but Dave became extra careful, because he didn’t want to lose Mart. Yes, he panicked when he had left him there in the bed a few days ago. And he swore to himself that he won’t ruin this with his damned insecurity.

He was about to reach out for the bottle again when someone stole it from him.

“Hey!” he looked up and saw Martin take a long sip from it. This made Dave smile, but before he could say a word, the blonde man pushed a CD under his nose.

“What’s this?” he took it and looked at it. Just two words were on the disc: “for Dave” with Mart’s handwriting.

“Uhm… just listen to it, okay? I have to go now. I have some business to do.”

“Err… okay” Dave frowned and watched as Mart hurried across the garden. He didn’t understand what this was about, but then just shrugged and went back to the room and put on the CD. He sat back on the bed and closed his eyes as the nice slow electronic music started, accompanied by the piano. When he heard Mart’s familiar and beloved voice starting to sing, goosebumps appeared on his skin. And then he sat up and opened his eyes which welled up as he went on listening to the lyrics.

 _Oh you sad one_  
Playing the angel  
Isn't so easy where you're from  
  
Oh you wild one  
Devil's companion  
You won't stay satisfied for long  
  
I don't want you to change anything you do  
I don't want you to be someone else for me  
  
Oh you dark one  
Eternal outsider  
Caught in the spider's web you've spun  
  
Oh you blind one  
Gentle and kind one  
Seeing the world as a loaded gun  
  
Stay as you are  
The darkest star  
Shining for me  
Majestically

_(Depeche Mode – The Darkest Star)_

“Holy fuck…” Dave breathed and just stared in front of him. He tried to wipe away his tears, but fresh ones slid down on his face and he just couldn’t stop it – but he didn’t really care. First he was confused but as he listened to the song again, slowly happiness spread inside of him, because he thought he knew what this meant. Now he knew it, there was the proof…

He was still sobbing when after a few minutes he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and when he looked up, he saw Martin standing there with a little smile in the corner of his lips. His serious look softened as he sat down next to his love and let him crawl into his lap right away.

“I love you too…” Dave moaned and kissed him desperately, curling up on Mart’s lap as much as he was able to.

The other man smiled into the kiss and started stroking Dave’s back and thigh comfortingly. Then he took his face into one hand and looked deep into his eyes “I’m sorry”.

“It’s okay” Dave smiled from the bottom of his heart and let some more teardrops fall.

Mart wiped them away and kissed him softly. “I wasn’t ready.”

“I know.”

“I… I love you, Dave.”

The singer couldn’t stop himself and hugged him tight. This single sentence meant the world to him in that moment. “I’m so happy! So very happy” he said hoarsely into Mart’s neck “Thank you for the song… and for your love” he whispered.

Martin didn’t say a word just hugged him back and looked into the shining dark eyes again. He saw how happy he made him and his heart missed a beat from the sight. And he knew he did the right thing and that Dave forgave him. And he let his walls fall down and felt as his love for this man filled him up as their lips met for a deep kiss again.

 

\---

 

After Mart’s confession things got right between the lovers and they just enjoyed each other’s company and spent some more time with the other couple too, letting them teach them to pleasures they didn’t know yet. The work on the album went well too. Jonathan visited a few times and seemed satisfied with the progress. Another change was that Martin started to look at Christian more and more like a friend, too. He didn’t mind that the blonde drummer knew mostly everything about the two of them. He knew it was good for Dave to be able to talk about these things with his best friend as well.

The only negative feeling Dave and Martin had was from that certain day that came closer and closer – the last day of their work. They both agreed that they started to hate these days, but they couldn’t avoid them. Although now they weren’t that sad like previously, because they agreed that they’ll meet whenever it will be possible. But neither of them knew how often that’ll happen. Until that day they tried to enjoy the remained time they could spend together.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 

“So, what do you want to discuss?” Dave sat down on the couch. He just got back from Santa Barbara and walked back to the living room when Jen called his name.

“Well… it’s important and hard” Jen sat opposite him in an armchair and crinkled the edge of her skirt with her fingers. It was clear that she was nervous and tried to find the best way to tell this to her husband, but then decided to talk to him straight. “Uhm… I want a divorce.”

Dave’s only reaction was that he lifted his eyebrows and the faint smile disappeared from his face, otherwise he let her go on.

“And I want you to know that I’m pregnant… from an actor friend. Well actually… he’s not a friend, we’ve been dating for years now and now I’m pregnant with his baby and… this was the last drop for me. I don’t want to live in a lie anymore. I’m sure you can see what I’m talking about. I love you, but this just…”

“… won’t work, I know” he finished her sentence and Jen seemed surprised because he stayed relatively calm and he didn’t start yelling.

“Aren’t you mad at me?”

“Not really. I suspected that you’re having an affair” he shrugged “But it doesn’t matter anymore. I hope, he can make you… and the baby happy” he said quietly and looked at Jen’s tummy as he asked “And what about the kids? Do they know about it?”

Jen sighed and took a deep breath. “They know about Michael and our vacations together… and about a month ago I told them about the baby and the divorce.”

“I see” Dave replied and closed his eyes for a moment as it ran through his head that his own kids betrayed him. This hurt him the most. They knew all about this longer than he’d started playing around with Martin… As the blonde man came into his mind, that little smile re-appeared on his face and he took strength from the already deep love he felt for him. “I’m not thrilled, but you know… I’ve reached the point too where I didn’t want to do this anymore.”

A big rock fell off Jen’s chest as she saw that Dave reacted this way and didn’t start pouting or fighting. He was afraid that they’ll have a nasty divorce, but it seemed that she was wrong and she was very glad that things turned out this way.

“I felt that our marriage had died a long time ago. And I want to go anyway. So… when do you want me to sign the papers?”

“Err… they are here in the office.”

“Oh, okay. I see you’ve prepared for this…” Dave stood up and followed her.

Jen just nodded and pulled out a drawer to give him the papers. Dave quickly read through them and then took a pen to sign them. “Our lawyers will settle the other matters, I guess.”

“Yeah. And thank you, David.”

He just shrugged with a little sad smile.

After a few minutes Jen said on a soft tone “I’m sure that you’ll find someone, David. You’re a good man – it just didn’t work between us two.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about that. I already have my eye on someone and I want a fresh start with this person” he smiled to himself.

Jen smiled too – she felt less guilty again “Well, well, well… you’ve already picked up some LA chick? I told you that they’ll come quickly” she said relieved.

Dave’s smile got playful as he answered “Well, no, not an LA chick. He is a London lad” he grinned and left the shocked woman alone in the study.

He was so glad that they got over this conversation and decision this quickly! Because it felt so unbelievably hard for him to pretend that everything was okay with them. Now he can be finally free! He can finally ease that aching inside his chest that became a part of him in the past year. All he saw was the curly man and he couldn’t stop smiling. He put aside his negative feelings and concentrated on the future.

 

\---

 

With a relieved sigh he put down the last two suitcases on the floor of the nearly empty flat. The big boxes with his stuff have arrived earlier and now the place was all his. He fetched his cell from his pocket and called a familiar number.

“Hey Mart! I’m here” he said on a warm tone.

“Already back in London? That was quick” the other man smiled at the end of the line.

“Yeah, something came up and had to come back anyway” Dave chuckled “So… when will I be able to see you again?” he asked hoarsely.

 

\---

 

“Hey, baby, it’s so good to see y…” Dave started but had no chance to finish his sentence, because Martin was already attacking his lips, kicking the door shut behind him.

“I just… couldn’t wait to get here!” he panted into Dave’s mouth then bit his lower-lip, making the singer moan happily.

“I couldn’t wait either…” he answered and quickly god rid off Mart’s black leather-jacket, which landed on the hardwood floor with a thud.

Mart had already pulled Dave’s dirty grey T-shirt over his head and ran his hands on the naked tattooed chest while saying “I missed you…”

Dave chuckled with happily shining eyes “So it was difficult to… get away from home, huh?”

“Yeah, but just shut up and grab me!” he growled and bit into Dave’s neck in the moment he felt those long fingers grab him through his jeans. He knew where to touch him and what to do to make Dave lose his mind within a minute. He didn’t have to ask him twice and soon they ended up on the floor between the boxes, but neither of them minded it.

Dave was panting at the ceiling, completely lost in the kisses and bites Mart gave to him wherever his lips could reach him, while one of his hands reached under Dave’s pants. The singer groaned again then yelled from the sudden sensation Mart’s fingers caused.

“What the fuck?!” the blonde man stopped and dragged down Dave’s pants to take a better look. “When did you get that ring?” he grinned up at him and ran his finger on the new piercing.

“You like it?” Dave asked on a hoarse tone “It’s a surprise for you…”

“Hmm… yeah, I like it… I see Jorge and Reno had a big influence on you, my dirty little…”

“Say it! Please!” Dave’s eyes darkened and he moved his hips to feel more of Mart’s hand.

“… whore!” Mart finished with a grin then grabbed Dave’s cock and was already lying on top of him for an all teeth and tongue kiss.

Dave felt dizzy and this feeling just intensified when Mart started playing with his ring too – first with his hand then with his teeth and tongue. He followed the blond man’s instructions and soon could feel him open him up with his fingers. Gosh, how he missed this feeling!

“Please fuck me! Just fuck me, please fuckmefuckme!” he begged squirming on the floor that got slippery from his own sweat.

The other man just grunted and quickly dragged his jeans down then licked his own palm before grabbing his hardness and shoving it up into Dave’s tight ass. Desire flooded both of their minds as Martin started moving his hips, giving it nice and rough to the singer. Dave’s deep voice echoed loudly in the flat as he was moaning, cussing and begging for Martin to love him. As he got closer, he grabbed Mart’s ass, forcing him to go deeper and hit his love button again and again, until he nearly fainted from his orgasm, shooting his load on his own chest and tummy. The other man couldn’t take it much longer either and with a rough push he released into the shaking sweaty body then just collapsed on Dave.

“I love our quickies” Dave chuckled hoarsely, still panting and nuzzling to his naked lover on the floor.

“Me too” Mart answered with a dirty smile and collected some of Dave’s sperm on his fingers to push them into the singer’s mouth. He knew how much he loved the taste of it – and he wasn’t wrong, his dark-haired lover started licking his digits clean, purring like mad.

“How long can you stay?” Dave asked after he finished and they exchanged a sensual kiss.

“A couple of hours - tops. Have to pick up the kids” Mart started caressing Dave’s upper-arm lazily. “Why?”

“Cuz my ring wasn’t the only surprise…” Dave smiled.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 

The streets were still wet and fragrant from the light rain that washed over the city while he was together with Dave in that flat. Now he was on his way to pick up his kids, but instead of flagging down a taxi he chose to walk. He felt still dizzy from Dave’s presence. It was unbelievable how strong his effect was on him, though most of the time he tried hard not to show it. But yes, Dave could turn him into an excited and melting little schoolboy within a moment. He was like the perfect drug for Martin. And now as he jumped over a puddle, he frowned a bit. What if he gets overdosed from this drug in this new situation?

“So what other surprises do you have up your sleeve?” Mart asked the naked singer already standing under the shower. He followed him and put his arms around the other man, kissing his wet shoulder.

First Dave just chuckled quietly then turned around with sparkling blackish-green eyes “What if I said that this flat isn’t just temporary?” he put his hands on Mart’s shoulder, lathering it up with the shower gel.

“What?” Mart gasped with a surprised expression, waiting for the explanation.

“Yeah, you heard me. I’m not gonna go back to New York for a while” he nodded seriously.

“But… your family…”

“We’re already separated with Jen and our lawyers will take care of the rest” he shrugged “Aren’t you happy?” he asked shyly.

Martin was happy. He was sure about that as he waited for the lamp to turn green. But without meaning it Dave turned things even more complicated. Or so it seemed to Martin. ‘How am I gonna be able to handle both of my lives now?’ he mused while going along with the other by-passers. And this was a good question, indeed. He was still under the shock that Dave’ll stay here for a long while and they’ll be able to see each other more often than before, but Martin had to take care of his family too. What if Sue finds out? She’s already suspicious and things aren’t too good at home.

“I’m free now and I want to be with you” Dave said and stroked his wet face under the shower, giving a soft and long kiss to Mart. This one sentence was still echoing in Martin’s mind and his heart started to beat faster. Can this really happen? But how?

“Daddy!!!” Calo ran towards him and he picked him up to kiss his face – his mind still miles away.

 

\---

 

“So your project with The Chupacabras was a big success as I heard” Daniel Miller patted Dave’s shoulder before they sat down in a small restaurant to do some business and chat afterwards.

“Yeah, I’ve read the positive reviews about their album, plus talked with Jorge on the phone” he smiled proudly.

Dan nodded and waited for the waitress to turn around and hurry away with their orders. “Yes and that’s one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you” he hummed while watching the young woman’s nice ass until she disappeared from sight. He turned back to Dave, who looked at him expectantly. “Now that you plan to stay here in London, I think it’ll do good for our future business too.”

“What do you mean?” Dave sipped from his cola.

“It makes things easier. You know, no need to stick to strict deadlines cuz you need to go back to the states and so on. I have three new jobs for you and Mart and I was thinking.”

“About what?” Dave asked curiously.

“I was wondering that now that it turned out how good you are together with Martin” he grinned, and Dave had to join him “… you should start thinking about investments.”

“Like?”

“With these well-paying jobs you two will have the fund to buy that studio under your apartment, cuz I know that it’s on sale. Some modernization and it could be your own studio. What do you think?” Dan leant back in his seat and adjusted his glasses.

Dave was just looking at him biting his lower-lip, thinking hard. “This is a really appealing idea…”

“I know. You should talk about this with Mart. I’ll contact the guy who’s selling the studio and will inform you about the prize, if you want.”

“Thanks, that’d be great.”

“And with time you can buy the other apartment upstairs too and make it over to have one big one above the studio… I happen to know that it’ll be available soon too.”

“Hey! Are you spying on me, or what?” Dave chuckled.

“Nope” Dan joined him “I just keep an eye on MY investments” he chuckled.

“You’re canny, Dan!” Dave grinned.

“I know, I know. But still, I think it’s a nice option and I’m sure your little friend will think about it, too…”

“Dan…”

“What? I’ve heard some things…” he winked.

“Jonathan, huh?” Dave rolled his eyes.

“Yeah… he’s worse than Channel 6’s news…”

“He’s the biggest gossip…” Dave chuckled again.

“Yes, but he’s loyal in work and in friendships. Nothing will get out on his end.”

“I know. I trust him, he’s a good pal.”

“Good. So… think about it. I’ll send you the details about those jobs later today.”

“Okay. And thanks…”

“Sure” he smiled and looked up at the waitress who just arrived with their orders.

 

\---

 

“Is that the last one?” Dave glimpsed at Martin as he put down a box next to a table.

“Yeah. Some of my technician friends will come tomorrow to put things together.”

“Cool” Dave smiled and scrubbed his dusty hands into his jeans “Be right back” he said and hurried out to the small kitchen area.

Martin just folded his arms and looked around the quite messy room. Their future studio. Before he could get too lost in his own thoughts, he heard Dave coming back and a glass of champagne appeared in front of him. He took it with a smile and turned to his lover to clink glasses. “So… you really want to do this…”

“Yep. Plus it was a great opportunity. I didn’t want to miss it” he shrugged, grinning behind his glass.

Mart just shook his head and sipped from his drink. “I hope it’ll work out, cuz…”

“Shush… Just stop talking” Dave said and took Martin’s glass from his hand just to put both down on top of a box and pull him in for a hot kiss.

“Dave…”

“It’s okay… I’m unsure about our success, too…” he kissed him shortly again, his hands already opening his lover’s jeans. “But… let’s see where things are going, okay?” he panted into Mart’s mouth and reached under his trousers to grab him.

“Pfff…. Okay!” Mart moaned and grabbed Dave’s hair as he knelt down in front of him to take his rapidly hardening cock between his full lips.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 

Things were going well with the works Daniel got them and although the new studio wasn’t that big, it satisfied all their needs to create great songs. Both Mart and Dave were in a creative period in the songwriting as well. Dave was inspired by the hidden lover status of his, while Mart wrote about the challenges his double life caused. All these things appeared nicely hidden, but obvious for the trained eyes and ears. As weeks passed by Dave managed to finish the unpacking and he looked around satisfied in his flat. It reflected his taste and he felt good living there. Although London wasn’t as buzzing as New York, this time he wasn’t annoyed by the fact that he had to live here, because he had Martin who made things brighter for him. But sometimes – especially when Martin couldn’t get away from home because of his family – Dave got bored. He haven’t seen Mart for days now, they just exchanged some short calls, and he wasn’t really in the mood to work on his songs so after some silent suffering from boredom he took a shower, dressed up and grabbed his leather-jacket to head out.

He knew his destination and a little smile appeared on his face when he stopped for a moment in front of the club. The sight of the neon sign somehow warmed his heart and he went inside a bit excited. He pulled down the zipper of his slightly wet leather jacket and ran his fingers through his dark hair to get rid of some raindrops while waiting for his drink. When he downed a vodka he took his beer and wandered around the club, searching for familiar faces. He felt the approving glimpses, but didn’t really care. The music was loud and the dance floor was quite full. The place smelled like leather and not just because of the leather couches and chairs and he had to smile again. He sipped from his beer and looked around.

“Mind if I join you, ladies?” he lumped down to a table in the shadows where two women were kissing tenderly.

“DAVID!!!” he heard after a few moments and just got enough time to put his beer down and catch Justine, who threw herself in his neck. “Oh my god, you’re back?! I’m so happy! Why haven’t you called? And where’s Martin? Oh gosh, I missed you!” she said very quickly, making Dave chuckle and hug her closer for a long moment before pulling back a bit to look at the pretty and slightly flushed face.

“Hey, hey, easy girl! You don’t want to make your Mistress jealous, do you?” he winked “I missed you two as well” he answered while squeezing the smiling Trix’s hand on the table as a greeting. “And guess what, I’m staying here for good.”

“Really?” Trix pulled up an eyebrow before sipping from her black absinthe. “How come?”

“I moved here to be close to Mart – work and love stuff, yeah” he nodded when he saw the question in Justine’s big blue eyes “I’m giving up my life in New York” he added with a shrug.

“Well, these are quite mixed news” Trix lit a cigarette.

“Yeah, but I focus on the positive side of things” he smiled and clinked glasses with the girls.

“I’m proud of you, you know…” Jus said to Dave after a few drinks while she enjoyed Trix stroking her shoulder and neck.

“Thanks, luv” he grinned and waited for a moment until the women shared an exciting kiss. “And what’s with you two? How’s work and stuff?”

“Everything goes well at the fashion agency” Trix shrugged “Will have to work on the plans for the next collection soon.”

“She’s brilliant, you know” Jus chirped in and shot a warm and proud glimpse at her lover, who just smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder a bit. “But I start to hit the ceiling at my workplace. My boss is really a pain in the ass. Always loading me with urgent tasks in the last moment. I really start to hate him” she frowned.

“Did you talk to him?” Dave asked and took a drag from his cigarette.

“Yeah, more than once, but he doesn’t seem to understand. Maybe I should look for another job…”

“Now? You know that you don’t have too many openings in the market nowadays…” Trix said doubtfully.

“I know, love. It’s just an idea. I’ll stay there for a while, cuz we really need every penny now.”

Trix just nodded and went for more drinks.

 

\---

 

While searching the drawer of a desk he squinted behind him and licked his lips from the sight as Trix and Jus were kissing passionately on the couch, one of Trix’s hands rubbing her lover under the deep purple mini skirt, making her moan into the kiss. He straightened up and sipped from his beer before going back to the girls.

“So my ladies, are you up for some more fun?” he chuckled and fetched his lighter from his jeans’ pocket to light the cigarette in his mouth.

“Sure!” Jus giggled and took the offered pot for a drag.

Trix reached for her drink with dangerously shining eyes then took a drag too. “By the way… it’s a nice flat. I like its style” she smiled and gave the pot back to Dave.

“Thanks, luv” he chuckled then slid closer to the brunette with desire in his darkening eyes.

“Come on, Dave, you can do better than this!” Trix giggled, but her eyes stayed serious. She was already in her role.

The musician didn’t say anything just grinned widely and stroked along her long thigh covered by black stockings. He let his hand wander up under the short leather mini skirt and nuzzled to her neck while she took another drag from the pot offered by Justine, who rubbed her cheek against Trix’s shoulder that was left naked by her black corset.

“That’s my good puppies…” she chuckled, stroking Justine’s back while she held the cigarette to Dave’s trembling lips. As she looked into the cloudy black eyes, she knew immediately what he needed. She gently stroked his face while giving the cigarette to Jus to finish it. She exchanged an all tongue and teeth kiss with the trembling musician, who groaned into the slim woman’s mouth when she grabbed him hard through his jeans, teasing him.

Dave surrendered himself to Trix’s will completely and lifted his hips when he felt her long fingers opening his belt and pulling it out from its place, folding the black leather between her hands. She ended the kiss and looked into the cloudy dark eyes while her strict tone hit Dave’s ears, making her shiver. “Jus, my dear, give me a hand with undressing this horny little whore here!” she commanded and the other woman slid between Dave’s opened legs in an instant, smiling darkly to herself as her hands unbuttoned and unzipped the black jeans, dragging it down with his briefs along. Dave didn’t dare to break the eye-contact with Trix as he felt Jus opening his shiny black shirt button by button, the cooler air and the darkness he saw in the brunette woman’s eyes making his nipples hard as he shivered in anticipation. “Good girl…” Trix said and pulled her lover up for a deep kiss as a reward “Now go back on your knees and suck on him for me!”

“Yes, my Mistress!” she breathed and did as she was ordered. Justine knelt between Dave’s legs and stroked along his things, gently digging her nails into his skin, while she slowly licked along his already rock-hard member. Dave shivered and gasped for air.

“That’s it, my love,” Trix chuckled “show him how much you love to suck on nice long cocks!”

Jus nodded and put one hand on its base and ran her tongue around the sensitive tip, pressing against the slit a few times to taste his already oozing pre-cum. Then Dave had to groan louder when she took him between those gorgeous full lips, moaning on his sensitive skin.

“You like it?” Trix asked on an evil tone, digging her nails in his hair.

“Yes, I do!” he panted as his tip hit the back of Jus’ throat.

“Good boy!” she scratched his nape a bit while stroking his chest with the folded leather-belt.

“Please…” he whispered.

“What do you want?”

“Please, hurt me, my Mistress!” he managed to look into her eyes, fighting the urge to cry out when Jus sucked and tugged on his balls then deep-throated him again.

“Oh, I will, don’t you worry, my sweet little pet!” she chuckled as she scratched his nape and neck harder, leaving red lines on his skin and making him growl from the depths of his throat.

She let Jus work on him for a while then she put the belt loosely around his neck.  “Look at her how she enjoys your cock!” she ordered and Dave’s eyes met Jus’ as she was looking up at him while sucking him hard. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Trix smiled and ran her fingers through Justine’s blonde wavy hair.

“Yes, she is gorgeous and fuckin’ hot!” he moaned, feeling the woman’s tongue playing wildly on his dick, savoring more of his pre-cum.

“Now, my little whore…” Trix went on and pulled on the belt a bit, making him look at her “I know you want this…” she looked at him with an evil smirk.

“Yes, please!”

“Beg for it nicely then!”

“Please, please, please, my gorgeous Mistress! Please, choke me! Please!!” he pleaded lightly squeezing Trix’s side in the corset with one hand then he started stroking her butt through the short leather-skirt, trying to butter her up.

She nodded and as Jus sucked on him harder, she pulled the belt until it dug into his skin for a few long seconds before she loosened it again. Dave gasped for air then looked at her nearly desperately “More! Give me more, please! Hurt me!”

“What a greedy bitch…” Trix chuckled and waved with her eyes for him to take a deep breath. Dave obeyed and his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the sweet pressure on his throat and nostrils, cutting off the air from his lungs. His whole body tensed from Justine’s bite on his inner-thigh.

“He’s about to…” the blonde woman said.

“I know…” Trix grinned “Let him!” she ordered and loosened the belt and let Dave’s nose go in the moment Jus took him into her mouth again, making him gasp for air with his burning lungs. In the next minute Dave found himself cumming deep into the blonde’s mouth, unable to cry out because of Trix, who made him dizzy like hell with the choking, but he didn’t care anymore, he just shot his load into that little pink mouth and grabbed the other woman’s ass in his pleasure, nearly blacking out.

He felt Trix’s hand on his forehead, wiping away his sweat as he panted like mad. “Did you swallow it all?” she asked her blonde lover.

“Yes, my Mistress!” she nodded with a smile.

“Let me see!” Trix waved her closer so Jus straddled Dave, propping herself on his sweaty chest and slightly opened her mouth for Trix. The brunette stroked her flushed face “Good girl! You deserve a reward for this” she murmured while licking along her mouth, tasting the remains of Dave’s cum.

“Thank you!” Jus whispered and couldn’t stop herself from brushing her wet thong against Dave’s groin, who had to quietly growl from this.

Trix chuckled then kissed her girl “My little dirty slut! Come, you’ll get your present in the bedroom” she said as she stood up then pulled Jus to her for another deep kiss, running her fingers along the damp fabric “My wet little slut…” she grinned and smacked her ass to make her move. “No, no! You stay here!” she warned Dave and pushed him back by his chest “You’re gonna be a good boy, right?” she smiled evilly.

“Yes.”

“Then you wait here until I come back for you. And you cannot touch yourself, no matter what you hear! Understood?”

“Yes, my Mistress” he swallowed hard and already knew that this’ll be a difficult task. He knew how wild and loud the girls could be.

And he was right – soon Justin’s cries and moans were echoing in the flat, mixing with the dirty things she begged for. Dave closed his eyes sitting on the sofa, grabbing the back of it with both hands to stop himself from squeezing his already throbbing cock as hot pictures flashed in front of his eyes. It was pure torture for him that he couldn’t watch every moment of the girls playing with each other.

He was at the brink of losing control when he felt wet fingers penetrate his mouth and that unmistakable female scent hit his nose. He opened his eyes and looked at Trix while sucking eagerly on her digits to taste Jus this way.

“Oh I see you enjoyed Justine’s screams, too…” she glimpsed down at the already wet cock and stroked along it to make Dave shiver in anticipation.

“Yes, I did.”

“And were you a good boy?”

“Yes, I was” he looked into her eyes hungrily, slightly moving his hips against her hand.

“So you didn’t touch yourself then?!”

“No, my Mistress.”

“Good boy!” she smiled contentedly and squeezed his balls hard, making him cry out loud. “On your knees! Now!” she commanded and Dave dropped on the floor in the next moment, waiting for the next order. Trix adjusted the belt around his neck so that she could take both its ends into one hand. “Now my little cur, start crawling! We go to see what Jus is doing…”

“You’re so good to me, my sweet Mistress!” he breathed while moving towards the bedroom.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 

He woke up from a soft giggle and as he opened his eyes a little, he saw the already dressed Trix and Jus exchange a deep kiss at the foot of his bed.

“Hey, sleepyhead! Did you sleep well?” Trix smiled at the naked and tired man lying on his back.

“Uh… like someone hit in the head by a stone…” Dave grunted “Fuck, my head will split…”

“There’s aspirin and water next to you” Jus smiled at him then turned back to Trix when she felt her hand on her ass.

“Baby, leave your thong here for Dave, okay?” she said on a low tone “I love it when you work all day long with a naked pussy…”

“Holy fuck…” Dave sighed from Trix’s dirty talk and he felt that it won’t help on his morning erection that was eyed by that evil woman so shamelessly.

Justine just giggled and pulled up her skirt, giving Dave a perfect view on her ass as she slid down the tiny fabric with a naughty grin then she tossed it on the bed next to the lying man.

“You already have to go?” Dave swallowed hard without moving and both women saw the hope flicker in his greenish-brown eyes.

“I’m sorry, baby, but we really have to… I’m already late so it is likely that my boss will be surprised from my outfit…” Jus chuckled as she stroked down her short deep purple skirt and let Trix pull her closer to her.

“I bet the only thing that’ll go round and round in his head will be that he wants to fuck you nice deep and hard… like I’d do to you right now, if we had more time…” the brunette woman said dirtily and started to pull her towards the door. “Bye Dave and thanks for the nice evening!” she glimpsed back, smiling evilly.

“Oh yes, thanks for everything and take care!” Jus smiled and opened the door just to nearly run into Martin. “Oh sorry, Mart. Nice to see you!” she gave him a kiss on his face and was already outside.

“Hi babe” Trix kissed him shortly on the mouth “Sorry, we’re in a hurry… See you in the club, huh?” and they were already out of sight.

Martin just smiled and closed the door before looking at Dave who seemed a bit embarrassed as he reached for the pills and the water with an already covered groin.

“Hey, baby” Mart greeted Dave and kicked off his shoes to crawl next to him in bed.

“Hey” he said on a tired and hoarse tone and let Mart kiss him on his still slightly swollen lips – the girls were not soft with him…

“Why do you hide yourself from me?” Mart asked quietly while kissing into Dave’s neck and sliding a hand under the thin blanket to find his still hard cock.

“I’m not” he sighed and closed his eyes “Just jerk me off!” he groaned and closed his fingers around the still warm and damp lace thong – some pictures from last night flashing in front of his eyes.

Mart didn’t say a word just squeezed his lover harder and moved his hand faster on him while watching Dave’s face in ecstasy until his body jerked and he came on his own tummy with a hoarse yell. When he could breathe normally, he looked at the calmly smiling Martin again.

“So… did you have fun last night?” the blonde man eyed his bruises, cuts and bite-marks with the same smile.

 

\---

 

_His nose was filled with that dizzying feminine scent as his head was pushed between the soft long thighs. He heard the contented moans from above as he was eating up the offered pussy, giving his best. One of his hands was pressed against his own back by Trix’s stiletto boot as he was kneeling in front of the bed, pushing his tongue into the blonde woman. The middle of his back hurt from the boot’s heel, but what sweet pain that was! All of his senses were on overload and he felt so fucking dizzy from all the stimuli! And he wanted even more… so he followed Trix’s orders without any hesitation. His hands were free again and he crawled after Jus until he was kneeling on the bed and he was already sucking on her clit again when he felt the first hit of the folded leather belt from behind, making him moan on the wet folds. His eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the next hard hit followed by a slap from Trix’s hand on his other butt cheek._

A shiver ran down his spine as he was sitting in the studio, trying to edit a part of the song they were working on with Mart, but he just stared at the screen idly and had to adjust his hardening cock from the vivid memories of last night. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on his task again, but soon his attention drifted off again…

_He nearly fainted when he could finally feel Trix’s fingers high up in his ass, thrusting into him mercilessly while she slapped his already bright red butt time after time…_

Dave clicked a few times with the mouse then swallowed hard from the next flashback, his throbbing cock straining against the rough fabric of his jeans.

_He was already lying on his back, Jus sucking on his cock while Trix finger-fucked him then that blonde lil minx sat on his dick and used him to satisfy her needs with him, while the other woman didn’t stop for a single moment, hitting his love button again and again…_

“Hey mate, need some help?” he suddenly heard Steve’s voice – one of the technicians – from behind and he blushed even more, rolling close to the table with the chair to hide his arousal.

“Err… no thanks, I’m okay here. Just need to think about a part of the song…” he quickly shook his head and pretended that he concentrates very hard on the bridge part of the track. “Fuck…” he hissed and when he saw that Steve was already in deep conversation with Mart, he quickly went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He needed release right now! He cannot wait till later! So he quickly took himself in his hand and closed his eyes leaning against the cool door behind his back, concentrating on the dirty and slightly blurry pictures in his head.

He heard Jus scream over him as she came hard, closing so wonderfully tightly around his throbbing cock and he could nearly feel Trix’s fingers torturing him. Then another picture flashed as later the girls tied him up nicely, using him like a tool to satisfy their greedy needs. He reached under his shirt to pinch his nipple and scratch along a bruise to feel some sweet pain while he pumped his already wet cock mercilessly. Those evil sweet women gave him exactly what he wanted! They were so fucking hot as they started torturing him with his toys after Trix found them in a drawer! He fainted at least three times from the orgasms they gave to him. And he considered himself so very lucky in the moment Trix finally descended on his rock-hard cock while his arms were tied to the bed post! Now he stuck to this mental image in the tiny bathroom as he jerked off, trying to stifle his groans. He saw that slim but wonderfully strong body over him, coming hard down on his dick, while Jus gave him painful bites and gentle licks all over his body…

With a louder moan he came on his hand and the floor, a sweat drop slid down his temple and he slowly opened his eyes. “Those hot beasts…” he whispered hoarsely.

“Now I’m pretty sure you had a ball of a time with the girls, David…” he heard Mart’s comment at the end of the day when they were left alone in the studio.

“Uhm… why do you think so?”

“Well, you weren’t really here the whole day” he chuckled shortly. “Some nice flashbacks?”

“Err… maybe…”

 

\---

 

Martin was walking home after the tiring day and knew that within a minute the clouds will pour their burden right into his neck, making him soaking wet, but he didn’t hurry. He replayed that debate he had with Dave before leaving the studio. He wasn’t happy about it and he felt guilty, although nothing could be seen on him. He sighed and looked up at the grey sky when the first few raindrops hit his skin, still seeing the upset Dave in the studio before his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, I know you well enough, remember?” Mart put his hand on Dave’s shoulder for a moment to squeeze it then walked back to a nearby table to save the documents on a laptop.

Dave just hemmed a bit then turned around and leant against his table “Well… you know the girls really killed me last night…”

“I guess so… I saw your wounds” Mart said with a dirty little smile while going through some papers.

“I mean I really loved being with them. They are so hot and naughty and… great in bed…” he went on, watching Martin’s reactions. “I really needed them to fuck me like that. I missed the feeling…” he added quietly.

Martin knew what he was playing at, but didn’t say a word just put some papers into a folder.

“Mart…” Dave hesitated for a moment “aren’t you jealous?”

“At the girls?” he looked up at him “No. I’m glad you had some fun with them. They are the girls we always go out with and later fuck, so why would I? I like them” he shrugged calmly and closed the windows on the laptop’s desktop. And this was the point when all hell broke loose… (Although he was still not entirely sure why.) Dave snapped and he just poured out his soul within two minutes, making Martin feel guilty.

And as he was walking in the rain this feeling of guilt stayed. He could understand Dave that he felt neglected lately, because Martin couldn’t get away from home as often as he wanted and he understood that his lover knew this, but as Dave said he still felt like this. It was clear for Martin that he kinda tried to make him jealous with the girls. But he really wasn’t jealous at them. Maybe because they were women and not men. He wasn’t sure how he would’ve felt if he found a hot guy in Dave’s bed that morning. Maybe the same, maybe anger or pain. But in the girls’ case he was glad that Dave wasn’t alone and had fun. He knew that Dave likes women just as much as he did and it was okay to have lovers from the opposite sex – or so Mart thought and it seemed that after all Dave agreed with him, but Martin could see that he was upset from his neutral reaction when he asked that question about being jealous… To be honest he didn’t want to fight with David over this. Martin didn’t blame him, because he knew that his place should be next to Dave – or that’s what his heart said.

He took a deep breath and entered his flat – or more precisely said: the chaos that became permanent there lately. He hung up his wet leather jacket and kicked off his shoes as he headed for the bedroom.

“Mart, is that you?” he heard Sue’s voice from the kitchen and he sighed as he changed his track.

“Yeah…”

“Oh my god, you are soaking wet! Where have you been?!” she grimaced.

“At work and it obviously started raining on my way back” he shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“Why can’t you answer in a normal way?”

“Sue, don’t start this. I’m tired.”

“Pfff… sure. Like always lately…”

“Just leave me alone, okay?!” he snapped then left the cursing woman behind to take a hot shower. He wasn’t in the mood to make a scene while the kids were around – though they clearly knew that there were serious problems between their parents. Lately they became nearly impossible to control, because both of their parents were living their own lives.

He sighed and got rid of his wet clothes to stand under the hot shower, completely lost in thoughts. ‘This cannot go on like this forever…’ he mused while reaching for the shower gel. He was puzzled, although he felt what would be the right path to follow…

 

\---

 

The next morning Dave already regretted that outburst. What if after that Mart will keep some distance? He knew his lover had enough to deal with at home with Sue and the kids. But he just had to tell him what was on his mind. And he felt like this, no matter what… Well yes, he was disappointed when Mart said that he was not jealous. First he thought that maybe he isn’t as important to the blonde man as he thought but then Mart cleared his point of view for Dave and he had to admit that it sounded logical. But love and logic rarely walked hand in hand…

He sighed lost in thoughts as he was packing out some new equipment for the studio. They arrived a few hours ago and he wanted to install and program them as soon as possible but now he was pissed off, waiting for some stupid chick who was already late… John and his ideas… Though he had to admit that he needs some help around, because of the increasing paper works and stuff…

“So, you want an assistant?” he heard suddenly from the door and he stood up in surprise.

“Justine?!”


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 

“You gotta be kidding me…” Dave looked still surprised at Jus in her creamy-colored costume and high heels.

“Well, I guess there are really no consequences…” she giggled leaning against the doorframe.

“But…”

“How? Lately I had been looking for a new job. You remember me talking about it in the club, right?”

“Yeah…” he folded his arms now with a smile.

“Well, I didn’t tell Trix yet that I was serious about getting a new job. I am really fed up with the office. And I saw an ad by a colleague and went to Mr. Kessler, who gave me an appointment and now here I am…” she shrugged.

“And did you tell him that you know us?”

“Nope. I didn’t want to ruin my chances with letting him think that I’m a crazy ex or something, plus what’s in the club it stays in the club – well, except when you bring us home like the other night…” she winked and walked to the table close to the door to sit down and cross her legs. She chuckled to herself as she saw Dave’s eyes follow as her skirt slid up a bit. “So…” she lifted an eyebrow.

“So I guess I should interview you…” he sat down opposite her with a smug grin. “Just to test your skills… Do you have any papers with you?” he reached for his reading glasses and put them on.

“Yes… a moment…” she smiled that Dave had joined the game and pulled out a case from her bag. She handed some papers to him and leant back in her chair, waiting.

“Hmm…”  Dave hummed and looked rather funny as he tried to pretend to be a serious boss, glimpsing up at her a few times over his glasses. This sent nice shivers down her spine every time he did so. “Not bad… not bad at all…” he scratched his grayish stubble.

“God, you look so hot…” she said quietly without thinking.

Dave grinned and put down the papers before leaning back in his chair, entwining his long fingers. “But Miss Summers, I don’t think that’s the appropriate behavior on a job interview…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Gahan, it’s just that it’s so hot in here…” she leant a bit forward and unbuttoned the top buttons of her white shirt “and I want this job badly…”

“How badly?” Dave raised an eyebrow, grinning.

“Very badly…” she whispered, tracing a finger down on her chest.

“So you think you would be capable to do this job?”

“Oh yes… I have more than enough experience, I think…”

“Well… I don’t know…” Dave mused, but of course both of them knew that she was perfect for the position.

“Then tell me, Mr. Gahan, what do I have to do to get this job?”

“Hmm…” Dave just smiled evilly and turned with his chair a bit “Come here, Miss Summers, let’s get to know each other from closer…”

“Mr. Gahan, you’re a dirty pig!” she chuckled and sat on his lap sideways.

“Oh really?” he grinned and let her put her arms around his neck and kiss him while he ran his hand up her thigh until he touched soft skin over the edge of her stockings.

Jus exchanged a slow and deep kiss with Dave while her fingers started unbuttoning his black short-sleeved shirt, and his hand slid between her slightly opened legs to grab and stroke her silky flesh. He shuddered as Justine’s nails scratched along his chest and already felt his cock straining against his jeans. Before his hand could slide further up, Jus slid off his lap and opened his legs to kneel down between them.

“Bosses like blow jobs, right?” she grinned while she unpacked Dave and took his member in her hand.

“You already want a premium or what?” he gasped for air and gently squeezed one of her breasts through her shirt and bra, not being able to resist her wonderful cleavage.

“So this means I’m hired?” she chuckled and took Dave into her mouth, sucking him hard.

“Still… thinking…” he groaned and dug into her blonde hair. “But one thing is for sure: you can use your mouth and hand well!”

She moaned on him before letting him slide out from between her red lips “I can use other bodyparts well, too…”

“For example?” he growled, because her hand didn’t stop for a single moment while teasing him. “Show me!”

She didn’t say a word just stood up, turned around and slowly pulled up her skirt over her round bottom. She smiled from the animalistic growl that came from behind her.

“Oh god… is this Trix’s doing?”

“Nope, this is my present for the Boss… I saw how much you liked the idea last time” she giggled and bit down on her lip as she felt his slender fingers stroke along her thighs, ass and then on her smooth and wet folds. She knew Dave just realized that he interviewed her while sitting there opposite him wearing nothing under her skirt. “I got rid of my thong in the stairway on my way up…” she added hoarsely and pushed herself more against Dave’s rubbing fingers.

“Fuck, you’re hot, baby…” he growled, falling out of his role as he quickly stood up, pushed her forward to prop herself on the table and he already rammed into her with one long thrust.

Justine cried out loud and started to move against Dave “That’s it, just fuck me hard, Boss…” she panted with closed eyes and arched her back to let him go deeper. Dave just growled again and managed to unbutton her shirt a bit more to pull her bra down and squeeze her nice tits then he made her put one knee on the top of the desk, opening up more for him and from that point on there was no mercy in his rough moves. The smell of sex and the sounds of skin against skin surrounded them, making them both dizzy from the heat their bodies gave off, muscles shaking, lungs burning for air and minds screaming for the sweet release that caught both of them off-guard when they thought they couldn’t take it anymore and they came with loud yells and moans.

“So… you always do this with your bosses?” Dave chuckled still panting as he slid out of her hot wetness, seeing his semen ooze out of her.

“Hmm… if I like my boss, maybe…” she giggled and accepted the offered tissue to clean herself up a bit before adjusting her clothes.

“You bad, bad girl…” Dave shook his head.

“Look who’s talking! I bet you shagged every candidate who applied for this job…”

“Well, because you were the only one so far, I’m not sure what I’d have done to them” he winked “And I’m afraid we won’t know that anymore, cuz I was satisfied with your services, dear Miss Summers. Welcome on board. Tomorrow we can sign the contract, if it’s okay with you.”

“Sure…” she grinned and planted a short kiss on Dave’s mouth. “Now, explain me everything. I’m a fast learner” she winked again and followed Dave around.

 

\---

 

“Tell me dad you’re not angry at me…” Dave heard his girl’s unsure tone over the phone and his heart ached for a moment before he hurried to assure her that she was wrong.

“Don’t be silly, baby. Of course I’m not angry at you or Jimmy or your mom.”

“Are you sure? Cuz we both like mom’s boyfriend…” she sighed “Michael is a great guy and he treats mom and us well. Always coming up with programs, taking us out and stuff and I know that this might hurt you, but you know, daddy, I’m fed up with lying to you. It was hard enough lately…” her voice failed her at the end.

“Oh, sweetie, don’t cry. It’s okay, I’m not mad at all. I’m happy that you’re doing well with him. I don’t want you to hate him or anything. If he treats you all well then it’s enough for me.”

“Okay… Dad…” she sniffed “I just miss you and don’t want you to drift even farther away…” she whispered.

Dave closed his eyes and fought with his own tears, too. It warmed his heart that finally he could talk honestly with his daughter whom he loved to pieces even if lately he had no chance to show it “I miss you too, angel! And please don’t make this a conscientious scruple so-to-say. You don’t have to share every detail your mom does with him, just call me if you want to talk to me. I know it’s hard for both you and Jimmy, but I don’t want you to blame yourself or anything, okay?”

“O-okay…” she sighed relieved.

“Good then. This whole thing turned out this ugly because we’ve been lying to each other with your mom, and to myself as well. It was just a mask I showed to everyone, even for my closest family members and I don’t want to do that anymore. I want to be honest at least with you, guys, because I love you all very much. But it doesn’t matter anymore, the cat is out of the bag and from now on we can be honest with each other. We learned this lesson through the hard way, but I’m finished with the lies.”

“Me too, dad” she said and Dave could tell that now she was smiling a bit.

“Good. Rosie, you’ll be always my beautiful daughter and I love you and help in whatever I can, you know that right?”

“Yes and thank you, daddy. I love you!”

“I love you too, sweetie” he smiled as he looked out of the window with his cell by his ear.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Are you happy there with him?”

“Yes, I’m much happier, sweetie, though we still have to settle some things. But yes, I’m finally happy. I found myself and the place I belong to, even if this may be painful for you.”

“No, it’s not. I’m happy that you’re happy and that’s all that matters for me, dad. I just miss you, that’s all.”

“I promise we’ll find the time to meet soon, okay? I can go back to the States or you and Jimmy can come here if your mom agrees. Jack is still in New York, isn’t he?” he asked thinking of their half-brother from one of his previous relationships before meeting Jennifer.

“Yes, he crashes by us now.”

“Well, he can escort you back to London next time he plans to come back, if Jen will let you come here. But I’ll talk with her about this, okay?”

“Okay, it’d be fun!” she giggled now and Dave felt relieved that she wasn’t that sad anymore. “Daddy…”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

There was a long silence then a heavy sigh before she mustered up her courage. “Do you remember that blonde guy from the judo practices?”

Dave smiled and leant back in his armchair, sipping from his cola “Yeeees… Tony, right?”

“Uhm… yeah… well… it seems that we like each other very much…” she giggled nervously and started to talk. Dave was finally happy that they cleared some things with Rosie and they could talk again like in the old days. It seemed that the distance was good for their father-daughter relationship and strangely brought them closer again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 

“What the fuck is with you?!” Sue snapped when she couldn’t manipulate Martin with her usual dominant way and got fed up with it, standing in the middle of their living room. Her husband was just sitting on the couch, trying to enjoy the football match on the telly. His expression gave him away that now he started to get annoyed by his wife’s attitude. Why can’t she just leave him alone?!

When he didn’t answer, Sue just got even angrier and put her hands on her hips as she grimaced. “She must be a fucking good bitch you have in that club if you don’t give a fuckin’ damn thing about what I’m saying! Are you her obedient dirty cur?! I bet she uses you the way she wants… bossing you around like a miserable lost puppy! Did you tell her that you aren’t able to satisfy your own wife?” she chuckled evilly “That you’re a pathetic loser? A dreamer who couldn’t sell his work on his own and needed someone else to earn some fuckin’ money?!” she went on mercilessly, not caring with Martin’s darkening eyes, who still didn’t say anything, because he didn’t want to hurt her, although his hands were now fisted on his knees, trying to hold back. “Answer me you fucking cheater!!!” she lost patience and screamed at him. “Don’t retreat into your ivory tower, cutting yourself off from reality! You little fuck!”

Martin shot a cold and angry look at her and whispered on a low tone “Stop it, Sue!”

But she didn’t listen to him. “Although if I think deeper into it, I’m not really sure if anyone wants you at all. You are such a useless nobody! I don’t know at all why I wasted my time on you. I should have looked for a real man, not a sensitive little sissy, who cannot deal with his failures, brooding, drinking and crying over his soapy little songs…” she spluttered, speaking everything on her mind that have piled up in the last few months then she turned towards the door as she heard that Viva and Ava got home. The kids came into the living room, looking at their parents questioningly.

“What’s the problem, mom?” Viva asked, frowning.

“Oh nothing much, your dad is being a pathetic prick again…” she said with tons of irony in her voice and shrugged, totally out of control.

“Sue…” Mart growled, but she ignored him again, still looking at their girls.

“Although I’m sure you both got used to it by now what an underling he is… Incapable to do anything…” she folded her arms with a biting little smile on her face.

And that was it for Mart who jumped at his feet and snarled at her on a low tone “Can I ask you not to do this in front of the kids?!”

“Why? They deserve to know what a pathetic masochist father they have!”

“You’re so wrong, Sue! I’m not the one you used to boss around with your wicked ways! I’m far from that Martin you described! And no, my lover is not a woman, because during our marriage you managed to make me hate women!!! So fuck off, you…!” he broke out but didn’t finish his sentence just stormed out of the house and the door banged shut loudly after him, leaving a shocked bitter wife and his two sad girls behind.

 

\---

 

Her high heels chattered on the pavement, her whole being radiating her anger as she passed some by-passers hurrying to their workplaces in the morning rush. She couldn’t just sit around at home, she had to see him. Soon she found the building and quickly started to climb the stairs. And there he was – obviously in the middle of unpacking some boxes and opening the door with a surprised expression. She knew her husband won’t be here, she knew him enough to know where he goes when they have a major fight.

Sue stormed into the studio and pointed a finger at the shocked Dave. “How dare you ruin another man’s family?!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. “You sick bastard! You manipulated and changed my husband with your dirty tricks! Don’t look at me this innocently and shocked! You know what I’m talking about! You ruined everything I’ve been working for years! You have no idea how much energy I have put into this marriage! How much patience I needed to live with that fucker!” she pushed him a bit by his chest.

“But… I…” Dave tried to defend himself and hold back, not wanting to make things worse, but Sue cut into her sentence.

“There are no excuses for the sickness of your fucking mind! You have never spent a thought on our kids, huh?! You sick bastard! Now they know that their father gets dick up his ass like a fucking bitch!” she screamed, shaking in anger.

“Look, you see it wrong! It’s not just about fucking” Dave cut in, trying to stop her from leading herself on. “We love each other” he added with a serious look. He heard enough about Martin’s wife and tried to stay calm, although inside he was shaking like a leaf.

Sue laughed hysterically “Love? Love?! Are you kidding? He doesn’t love anyone but himself and his fuckin’ lyrics in his emo-corner!”

“You’re wrong…”

“No! It’s ME who knows him! You’ll see that I’m right! You seduced this pliable loser and changed him! You took him away from me, you bastard!” she hit his chest again, but in the next moment strong fingers grabbed her wrist.

“Stop it, Sue! It’s not Dave’s fault” Martin said on a hard tone, stepping between his lover and wife.

Dave gasped and stayed in silence, but his heart leaped. Martin was still firmly holding her wrist, his dark-green eyes shooting arrows at her. “How do you dare to come here and insult him?” he gritted through his teeth.

“He is as much a part of this as us! He’s the third person in this relationship. You both are sick!”

“Not sicker than you and your control-freak nature” he hissed “Let’s settle this between us two. There’s no need to accuse and hurt David. He already feels guilty enough, although I fucked up everything. If you want to blame someone, then let it be me, not him!”

“WHATEVER!” she shouted and tore her wrist out of Mart’s grip just to slap him on the face and storm out from the studio, not seeing anything from anger.

An uncomfortable deadly silence fell upon the studio. Dave could hear Mart’s panting as he was still standing in front of him, showing his back to the dark-haired man. “And what more will come after this?!” Dave burst out on a bitter tone, his hand shaking from anger as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was barely able to see Martin lately and now his wife attacked him out of the blue as if he was the worst scum on the planet! He really didn’t need this right now…

Martin tried to calm down. He really was at the brink of slapping back his wife to make her come to her senses. He knew her how she could work herself up on things. He already knew that a situation like this will greet him when he saw her from the corner disappear in the building. He tried to hurry and prevent the fight, but wasn’t quick enough. He was angry at her but mostly at himself. He turned around and suddenly hugged Dave tightly.

Dave looked at him surprised – especially when he detected tears in Mart’s eyes and heard his shaky voice. “I’m so sorry, baby! I didn’t want things to turn out like this or to let her attack you! Forgive me, David! I’ll make things right, just give me a day!” he whispered and stroked Dave’s face before leaving the still shocked man in the studio.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 

Dave was tossing and turning in his bed. He was alone and he couldn’t sleep a minute although it was nearly dawn. He already cried his eyes out and had a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn’t understand a thing. Why had things turn out this way? Why was it bound to turn out at all? Things with Mart were going nicely and now that Suzanne knows, everything seems to fall apart. What if he’ll lose Martin? What if he will hate Dave for ruining his marriage? Although he knew that he was being stupid, because both of them wanted to have a relationship. Still tortured himself with these thoughts. And what about Martin? He nearly cried yesterday but then just ran off, leaving him there with his confused feelings. What will happen now? Will he come back at all? What did he mean by ‘sorting things out’? Will he leave Sue or him? His head was so full of thoughts that it started to ache. ‘At least I tried not to confront Suzanne…’ he comforted himself. Maybe this way if Martin decides next to a divorce, she won’t be able to use this against him… But what if…

He jumped a bit between the creased linen as he suddenly heard impatient knocking on his door. “Who the hell…?” he murmured and picked up his boxer on his way to the hall.

“David, you have to come with me right now” Martin said without any greeting and a serious expression “Our future depends on what I want to show you…”

Dave looked at him wide-eyed and already felt a lump in his throat. “Okay…” he managed to utter just this and turned around to search for some clothes.

Within a few minutes they were already sitting in Mart’s car and were on their way to… Dave didn’t know where they were going, Martin never said a word since they sat in and he didn’t dare to ask. He was excited and scared and insecure at the same time. He was tapping on his own knees nervously, looking straight ahead or watching the houses they passed by while Martin was driving. The silence was killing him and he turned to Mart a few times to ask what was going on, but looking at the slightly red and puffy eyes he just closed his mouth and turned away. Next to some awkward small talk just one topic could make Mart respond longer than just with a few words.

“Guess what, Justine is working for us now. As an assistant for our business” he scratched his nose.

“Really? Since when?” Mart asked after turning to the right.

“I hired her two days ago. I thought we wouldn’t get a better candidate and at least we trust her and Trix.”

“Yeah. So… now you can fuck her in the studio as well, huh?” Martin smiled a bit which made Dave sigh with relief.

“Well, I did” he shrugged and chuckled a bit.

“You’re not wasting your time, are you?” Mart glimpsed at him.

“Nope. But I think she would have done the same with you if you were the interviewer… She likes you too, you know.”

“Yep. And I like her as well, so I’m glad she’ll be around more often…” he chuckled a bit “And before you ask, no, it’s not a problem for me, so relax.”

Dave tired, but despite this little chat he couldn’t, because he suspected that his blonde lover had a rough night as well and he didn’t want to make him angry or anything with his questions. He hoped that sooner or later something will happen. And it did after around one and a half hours when Martin parked down in front of the Westcliff Hotel’s snow white building in Southend-on-Sea.

“What’s this?” Dave finally asked, confused.

“You’ll see” Mart said calmly and got out of the car.

Dave put his hands into his jeans’ pockets and followed the other man to the reception then up to their room looking over the Thames Estuary. Mart let his small handbag fall on the floor and kissed Dave fiercely, who – if it was possible – became even more confused.

“What…”

“This is a long weekend I booked for just the two of us. I know that lately I wasn’t there with you, but now I am. Now I’m fully yours…” he whispered, glimpsing up at his lover with an open look.

“Are you serious?!” Dave asked and Mart could see as his face lightened up then he became serious again “But now? In the middle of a fight with Sue?”

“I’m finished with her, baby. I won’t go back there, our marriage is over” he said then his tone softened as he stroked Dave’s face “If you still want me then… I chose you…” he whispered at the end, his old shy self showing for a moment.

“Of course I want you!” Dave managed to utter out and closed Martin into his arms to kiss him sensually and deep. “You bastard, you made me worry the whole time until we got here!” he chuckled, but instead of answering the blonde man just smiled and slid his fingers under Dave’s jeans to pull him towards the bed by his belt.

“Make love to me, David…” he asked quietly and the other man could clearly see on him that he really needed it.

They didn’t say a word, just quietly undressed each other, kissing and sliding their hands along the well-known curves and muscles. Martin took Dave’s face into his palms and looked up at him with desire-filled swirling green irises. He kissed the other musician while stroking along the already rock-hard and wet member. Dave groaned into the kiss then just watched as Mart turned around and sank on the bed, lying on his tummy and looking back at him over his shoulder. Dave found him beautiful in his nakedness and the lust that was flickering in those beloved eyes made him want to kiss and lick every part of Mart’s body. And he did so.

He crawled over Martin and started kissing and stroking his back, moving downwards until he reached the round butt that he started to squeeze and softly bite. Martin moaned into the pillow, his hands grabbing the sheet as he felt Dave’s long tongue rimming him. His whole body started to shiver and squirm when the slender fingers slid into him, feeling the hot pants on the small of his back then he obediently turned on his side and a shiver ran down his spine when Dave positioned his wet tip to his entrance. The sweet pressure it made on his ring of muscles made him close his eyes. Dave kissed and licked the side of his neck, puffing hot air into his ear as he slid fully into him. Now both of them felt a warm fuzzy feeling. They were at home.

“Yes… yes, right there! Oh my god…” Martin breathed when Dave found the right angle, digging his nails into the singer’s arm that hugged him to the tattooed chest. Dave just growled and slid his long fingers on Mart’s throbbing cock, because he knew that he was near to his own release. He accelerated his speed and listened to the lustful moans coming from the shorter man, his muscles starting to clamp down on Dave’s whole length, making him crazy and then he felt that certain sticky liquid spurt on his hand. Mart’s whole body jerked as he cried out his pleasure, making Dave come deep into that mind-blowing hot tightness, biting Mart’s shoulder as if his life depended on it.

“Sorry…” he panted after sliding out of him and stroking the flushed skin next to the clearly visible bite.

“It’s okay” Mart whispered back, feeling still dizzy from his climax.

They were just lying there in each other’s arms quietly, listening to their calming breaths. Minutes have passed and Martin was enjoying the way Dave was lazily drawing small circles on his skin. He turned on his back and looked up at Dave, examining the worried but still contented dark eyes. He found him painfully beautiful and he sighed, because he knew that he did the right thing. He chose the right one. Finally.

“David…”

“Yes, babe?” he smiled down at him and caressed Mart’s chest, playing with the curly hairs.

“I love you.”

Dave froze and swallowed hard. He’s been waiting for this for so long and now here it was. Mart finally said it and like a silly school girl totally in love with his guy he lay on top of him and kissed his face and mouth wherever he could. He couldn’t describe the happiness he felt in that moment. It was like a dream come true!

“I love you, I love you, I love you too, my sweet precious beautiful love!” he squealed and Mart’s laughing just made him even happier. He felt that all his worries were wiped away by these three simple words and he already felt dizzy as that certain warmness spread through his body.

Mart just smiled under him and felt somewhat relieved too that finally he said it and that he could see those indescribable sparkles in the beloved eyes. His smile became kinky when he found a way to bring back Dave from his pink dreamland: he slid his hands on the perfect ass and squeezed it to make the other man rub against him. The big moan and Dave biting his own lip showed Mart that he didn’t really mind his sneaky action – moreover he could already feel Dave’s cock harden on his thigh. It was already obvious that they would not get out from bed that day…

 

\---

 

It was already late afternoon when they managed to let each other go, order some food and get their strength back a bit. Mart growled as a freshly showered nearly completely naked David came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips. He walked to his curly lover and planted a short kiss on his mouth before sitting next to him by the table.

“Hm… looks mouthwatering!” he rubbed his hands together.

“No… you’re mouthwatering” the blonde man said calmly and smiled as he saw Dave slightly blush.

“Bullshit…” he muttered under his nose and rather reached for some roasted meat.

“You’re wrong” Mart protested then continued eating too. But after a while he looked up when he heard Dave’s question.

“And what’ll you do now?”

“Dunno yet. I just wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible. Is that flat in the building still on sale?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Then maybe we should have a go at it, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?” Dave frowned.

“We could move in and live together at yours.”

Dave was speechless, because he didn’t see this coming. Martin was full of surprises that day. “Are you serious?!”

“Sure. Now I’m homeless and I guess I’d crash by you anyway so… I have some money, we could buy that flat – the rest of the house is already ours. So we could make that big flat over the studio as Dan advised earlier.”

“You mean it.”

“Yes” he nodded, frowning.

“I love you!” he smiled brilliantly and pulled Mart to him by his nape for a passionate kiss.

“So… I guess this means yes?!” the blonde man chuckled after he could breathe again.

“I’d be more than happy…” he whispered hoarsely and kissed Mart again.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 

Mart put down another box in the bedroom then walked outside into the living room area and stopped in the door, leaning against the frame. A little smile was playing around his lips as he watched Dave joking around with Calo as Viva and Ava were unpacking some of his stuff while chatting with each other. The mood was nice and Martin felt relieved because of this. Last evening he got a call from Sue who just simply announced that on this Saturday he’ll have to take care of the kids, because not living with them didn’t mean that he can completely get rid of his family ties and duties as a father. Mart didn’t know where she had to go, but he didn’t even care.

The most important thing was that his kids seemed to like Dave and accept their relationship. Of course he had to sit down with them and explain the new situation, but their curiosity was stronger than their strange feelings about their dad having a male lover. And to be honest it was a modern world and luckily their kids were as open-minded as Martin, so after the first surprise they calmed down and when they finally met they turned towards Dave with curiosity.

“Will you show me the rest of the building? Does it have an exciting attic? Will you take me there for treasure hunt?” Mart heard the line of questions from Calo and his heart leaped hearing Dave’s deep chuckle and saw the warm glint in his eyes as he looked at the little boy.

“Sure, kid. After we finish this room, we can take a look if your dad agrees, okay?”

“Sounds cool!” the boy smiled widely and gave a high five for the brunette man.

Martin chuckled to himself then went back to the girls to help. Finally things seemed to go well! They were nearly free if he didn’t count his ongoing divorce and that they didn’t decide yet whether they should come out in public with their relationship, or keep the pretence that they are just friends and workmates who happen to live in the same building. They still had to discuss and decide a lot of things. For now they just tried to adjust living together – which was new for both of them.

Later that day Martin was sorting out his impressive vinyl and CD collection, putting them onto some new shelves, while the girls helped to Dave to cook dinner. Calo was still sleeping after the exhausting morning and early afternoon. The intercom buzzed and Dave hurried to the door to answer it then in a few minutes time he came back with a tall and lean boy around his early twenties.

“Everyone, meet my oldest kid, Jack!” he smiled from ear to ear “They are Viva and Ava, Calo’s still asleep and he’s Martin…” Dave introduced everyone and sent a warm smile towards Mart who just walked into the kitchen and shook Jack’s hand. The young man eyed him for a moment then smiled and turned to his father.

“Well then, it’s nice to meet you all, but dad… tell me exactly how many siblings I have now?!” he asked jokingly, which made everyone laugh. Dave knew that he can count on his silly son.

“You clown… this won’t really make them your siblings…” Dave rolled his eyes and pushed a bottle of beer into Jack’s hand to drag him around the new house, hearing the girls giggle on Jack’s ‘suffering’ face.

“So how are the others back in New York?” Dave asked Jack after he showed around the studio under the apartment.

“They are doing fine. Rosie and Jimmy miss you, but I guess it’s not big news for you. They really wanted to come back with me, but Jen didn’t let them because of school” he shrugged.

“Yeah, she told me that on the phone. She sounded happy” Dave added while scratching the beer label on his bottle.

“Yeah, she seems so, but this isn’t easy for her either.”

“I know. Sometimes I feel like a coward for leaving her and the kids behind to deal with this new situation, but she always says that it’s okay…”

“You know her. She’s strong and more balanced now. Although I saw on her that she still tries to adjust to your other side” he chuckled shortly.

“Well, I’ve never told to anyone in New York.”

“Yep, but it doesn’t matter anymore. You are who you are and it won’t change that you’re our dad” he shrugged and smiled again.

“Thanks, son. It means a lot to me” Dave smiled back and squeezed his shoulder.

“You won’t get rid of us that easily, old geezer!” he patted Dave’s back as they headed upstairs.

“Hey, watch your tongue, young man, I can still give you a fatherly slap!” he warned him laughing as he lightly hit his head from the back. Their laughter filled the stairway and they were still smiling as they stepped back into the kitchen.

“Can we help something?” Jack asked the girls with a grin.

“Oh… sure…” Viva turned around lightly flushed.

“Cool. What’ll be for dinner?”

“Roasted chicken with some spicy sauce, fries and some boiled veggies” Ava smiled while pealing a carrot.

“Sounds yummy! Where did you learn to cook?”

“Our dad was at home with us before things got going with his work and met your dad” Viva chirped, quickly cleaning the counter with a rug.

“Ehm… yes, so he’s good in the kitchen, too?”

“Not bad” Ava nodded “Though we’ve learned a lot by ourselves as well.”

“I see. Then… what can I do for you, beautiful ladies?” he grinned.

“Here you are!” Viva gave a knife to him and pointed at a nice amount of potatoes “You can start to peel” she explained with rosy cheeks.

“What are you smiling at?” Dave asked stroking along Mart’s forearm as the two of them were sitting in the living room from where they could look into the kitchen where the kids were preparing the food and laughing now with Calo, too.

Mart first sipped from his beer, glimpsing at the football match then gave a quick kiss to Dave and nodded towards the kitchen. “My eldest fancies your son, I think…”

Dave followed his gaze and smiled too “So you’ve noticed too?”

“It’s quite obvious, isn’t it?”

“They are cute.”

“Indeed” Mart agreed and squeezed Dave’s thigh, who had to swallow hard and close his eyes for a moment.

“When can we go to the club?” he whispered, feeling already horny and impatient.

“Just much later… after dinner I have to drop the kids off first.”

“They can stay over… oh god…” he stifled a moan when Mart’s hand sneaked on his bulge for a moment “They can have a slumber party or… whatever while we sneak out…”

“Hm… sounds like a plan…” he nodded with darkly shining eyes.

“Dinner’s ready, you old pervs” suddenly they heard Jack’s voice who walked into the living room area to call them.

Of course Dave blushed until he had a nice purple color, which made Mart and Jack chuckle as they walked back to the others.

 

\----

 

Luckily they were over head and ears in work in the last couple of weeks, thanks to Kessy and Daniel, who flooded them with things to do. They were working with several bands at the moment. Some of them asked just for lyrics or corrections, some of them wanted demos or full songs, so the boys were not bored. At the end of the day they often just fell into bed totally exhausted. And they started to get more money for their works as their name spread in the music scene. This meant that they will be able to finish the construction works earlier in the house than planned. Their home, their own little kingdom. Dave joked around with this title, which always made both of them smile. It was nice to finally live together and apart the small and sometimes annoying habits they had, they got along well, totally in love with each other. Just blind people couldn’t see this on them, for example when they went to look for some new furniture or shopping. They tried to act normally, but the shining glimpses they exchanged often gave them away.

When they had more energy, they saved some free time for each other or went down to the club to relax or to have some rough fun. The latter sometimes ended with picking up Trix and Jus and taking them home to have a great time in a more comfortable environment… The girls considered them as friends and great lovers, but everyone knew that due to the rules they had set down a long time ago their relationship was about pure sex, friendship – and in Justine’s case work that sometimes ended up with having hot sex in the studio or upstairs, but none of them minded it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 

It was a cold winter that attacked London from one day to the other, freezing the city with its white crystals. As Dave looked out the window of the studio he shivered from the thought that later he’ll have to go outside. It was much more comfortable to sit here in the nice warmth of the room and just watch the white city with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand. From the first floor London looked like one of those little snow globes you can buy and shake to make it seem as if it snowed inside. He had to smile from this nearly soapy idyll.

He drank the rest of his chocolate and sat back on the couch to pick up an acoustic guitar and try some chords for a future song that was ordered from them. Thank god things were going very well with work. In the last few months they’ve received good critics and acknowledgements as a songwriter pair. And this was good for both of their egos – not that the success went into their heads, on the contrary. They were just assured that they were doing something good and made the right decisions.

Surprisingly things were going well with their previous families, too. Dave had to admit that he was very surprised that it seemed Martin’s ex-wife left them alone without further dramatic scenes, but the singer was still cautious around her. But he was happy that Mart’s kids seemed to accept him fully, because they often came to visit and last month finally his own kids could come from New York, too. As he played softly on the guitar he had to smile as a memory of Rosie and Jimmy came into his mind. They were hugging for long minutes after arriving. They seemed to like Martin as well which meant a lot to Dave.

The only thing that seemed to overshadow all this happiness was that something was going on between Trix and Justine. Sometimes they didn’t come down to the club on the agreed nights and when they did, both of them were tense and looked worried about something. Even so neither of them said a word when they asked. Usually Trix just thanked for asking and said that they’ll solve the problem. Neither Mart, nor David knew what it was but it was definitely there. As he watched the girls around each other, it seemed that it’s not about their relationship, because Jus clung to Trix the usual way, but now she barely let her hand go, as if she needed constant support from her lover’s touch. David was not stupid and saw that Justine was tense like hell in the studio too while doing her work. He could not complain, because she dealt with everything perfectly, but sometimes she turned him down and other times she nearly attacked him or Martin to fuck her senseless, but still she refused to talk about what was bothering her or rather them.

The blonde woman needed nearly a whole bottle of vodka and some pot one afternoon – when just the two of them were in the studio – to finally blurt out the reason, sobbing into his neck. Dave felt shocked but tried to support her right away with stroking her naked back and embracing her close to him as she told that she and her sixteen years old sister had to flee from home a little more than a year ago because of their violent father and they tried to survive in London from the little money Justine managed to save up. Then one night she met Trix in the club and soon they got together. It took a long time for her to open up for the other woman but after she accepted her and her little sister, Jus clung to her new love even more. Since then they were together and lived under the same roof. Jus mentioned some other problems with her sister, but Dave couldn’t really catch it because by that time the woman in his arms was sobbing and shaking like a leaf so he left it that way.

He leant back in his chair and scratched his stubbles on his chin as this came into his mind. Jus was late again and he really hoped that everything was okay and she just overslept or was having some kinky fun with Trix before work, but his hopes evaporated in the next moment when the door flung open and a desperate and troubled Jus burst into the room, dragging a terrified young girl – probably her sister – behind her.

“David! I’m sorry, but you have to help us! Please!” the shaking woman begged, trying to catch her breath.

He jumped to his feet and hurried to them “What happened?” he asked worried as he put his hand on Justine’s tense shoulder.

“He… he is in town…” she whispered, now big teardrops sliding down her dangerously pale face. It looked as if she was going to get sick in any moment. “Please help us! He knows where we live with Trix… somehow that bastard found it out…”

“Your father?” he narrowed his eyes and glimpsed at the other girl, who looked like a younger version of Justine and didn’t dare to say a word or look at Dave, just clung to her older sister as if her life depended on it.

“Yes…” Jus nodded with a painful expression “David… we have nowhere to hide” she grabbed his forearm.

“Sure you can stay here!” he came to his senses and led them to a comfortable big leather couch. “Can I get you something?” he asked and offered a blanket to them which Jus accepted and put around her sister after quickly wiping off her tears. But before the girls could say anything he already started preparing some hot tea.

“Thank you, Dave, thank you so much!” he heard Justine’s relieved and grateful voice.

“It’s okay. Just try to calm down, take off your coats. We will solve this, hon.”

Jus bit down on her lip and just nodded and with shaking hands she unbuttoned her sister’s coat, whispering some sentences to her. Dave guessed that she tried to calm her down a bit.

After Dave gave them two steaming cup of tea he knelt down before them on the floor and let Jus introduce him to her sister. She seemed to recognize him so Dave thought that the girls have talked about him and Martin earlier.

“Jus, you don’t have to look at me this grateful. It’s the least I can do for a friend.”

“But still…”

“Shush, it’s okay. You can stay upstairs in the new rooms. Does Trix know about the situation?”

“Oh god, no! I had no time to call her, because we were in a hurry…”

“Don’t panic. Call her and ask her to bring some clothes with her after work.”

“That’s a good idea. I hope that sick bastard won’t follow her…”

“Don’t torture yourself with this now, love, just call her and explain the situation. Martin will be back in the afternoon. Then we will talk about this. Until that I go and prepare your rooms, okay? I can leave you two here, right?”

“Yes. And… thank you again, Dave” she whispered and squeezed his hand.

He just smiled and nodded then looked back from the door that led upstairs, watching as Jus put her arm around her sister’s shoulder and with the other she dialed Trix’s number.

 

\---

 

Dave tried to stifle a loud moan as his head was pressed into the pillow. He felt Martin’s strong hand slide down along his spine, hitting his round ass just the right way, making Dave shiver with pleasure as he felt the sweet pain and the thick cock pounding mercilessly into his sweaty body. He couldn’t think anymore just hang on to the unlucky pillow under his head, begging for even more and his lover gladly gave it to him, squeezing his balls and cock in the last moments. Dave came so hard that he nearly fainted from the pleasure that shook his whole body, but Martin didn’t stop for a second. He turned Dave on his back and pushed his throbbing shaft into him again after putting his lovers’ legs into his neck. Dave’s eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Mart bite his calf and he had to grab the iron bars over his head and groan deeply as his blonde lover found his magical spot. He had the urge to scream with every hard thrust as the cock’s tip rubbed against that certain point, but he rather bit down on his lip until he felt blood on his tongue. He grabbed his still throbbing shaft and forced himself to focus on his beautiful lover growling between his legs with closed eyes. Dave saw that Martin was close now so he twisted his hand on his sensitive tip as he enjoyed the rough pounding and then there they were, groaning their pleasure into the half-lit room.

“Holy fuck…” Dave breathed after he could breathe normally again.

“Yes, it was” Martin chuckled lying next to him and caressed Dave’s still sweaty chest with his fingertips. He liked the sight of the goose bumps that appeared on his skin so he went on with it, lazily drawing small circles around the other man’s nipple. Dave smiled happily and purred into Martin’s neck then kissed his lips.

They remained in silence for a while then Martin quietly asked about the girls’ condition.

“They are fine” he sighed and looked into Mart’s eyes. “Or at least Trix and Jus. Ellie is another question…”

“Is she still confused?”

“Yes. It seems that the last few days since they have been here didn’t help.”

“No wonder. I guess she’s terrified that their father can find and hurt them again. These kinds of wounds will heal very slowly or not at all.”

“Yeah, I know” Dave nodded with a dark look. “We have to take care of her and the girls, Martin. We cannot let this bastard find them! I don’t want them to get hurt” he looked into Mart’s eyes again as he sat up.

“I know” he did the same “They are our friends and we’ll do our best to keep them safe. They can stay here as long as they want to.”

“You don’t mind?” Dave looked at him a bit unsure.

“Of course not. I love them too. We just have to pay more attention on Ellie. Her condition worries me.”

“Yes, I agree. Maybe we should take her to a doctor, or dunno.”

“We’ll talk about this with Jus tomorrow, okay? Luckily her bosses are understanding guys and won’t fire her for not getting to work” he took the sitting naked Dave’s chin between his fingers and leant to him for a short kiss.

“Yeah, she’s a lucky woman” Dave chuckled then put his arms around Martin and crawled into his lap to kiss him properly.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 

He needed all his power to hold back the lustful moan that wanted to escape him. He wasn’t allowed to give out any sounds and it was pure torture for him as he was kneeling in front of the bed between Trix’s long thighs covered by black stockings. He was facing the middle of the room, his hands tied together behind his back, his face flushed from the burning desire he felt as he was forced by Trix to watch Martin eat up Justine’s wet pussy with closed eyes. The blonde woman was writhing on the cold floor, her skin covered in goose bumps, her back arched as she fisted a hand in the blond messy curls, squeezing her nice firm tits with the other one.

Dave’s hard cock jerked from the sight as his male love opened his eyes to glimpse up at him while pushing two of his fingers into Justine, sucking her clit into his mouth. Dave had to lick his dry lips and close his eyes for a moment as he felt Trix’s hands sneak past his shoulders and reach forward to scratch along his chest.

“Mouthwatering, aren’t they?” Trix asked on a low tone and Dave only dared to nod, keeping himself to her orders. The woman appreciated this and stroked his head as if he was just a cute dog. Sliding a bit back on the bed she ordered him to sit between her open legs, which Dave did right away, his eyes glued to the other two. When Trix stroked along his naked thighs with both of her hands he shivered and gasped for air, feeling her hot breath by his shoulder and neck. She even giggled a little as she heard another gasp when her nails gently scratched Dave’s inner-thighs and felt him struggle not to moan. “Good boy…” she mumbled and slid her hand on the hardened flesh. Her hand moved easily up and down on it thanks to the pre-cum. She felt her pet’s whole body shiver and tense from the sensation and watching his face from the side she saw his eyes roll back into his head as he panted quietly. “Watch your male lover!” she ordered and Dave did what he was told. His mouth was slightly open and he felt it go dry as his pitch-black eyes focused on Martin entering the blonde woman in front of him, her legs on his shoulders.

Jus screamed out loud and moaned in pleasure as the thick shaft slid deeper and deeper into her hungry body. Martin grabbed one of her legs and started sucking on her toes as he began thrusting harder and faster into her. Jus squeezed her breasts and looked at Dave and Trix. The tattooed man seemed to be mesmerized by the sight and he nearly moaned out loud, but was able to stop himself just in time. That hand working on his cock drove him insane and he wanted to jump on Martin right away. It seemed that this was Trix’s plan too, but she didn’t let him move yet. The dark-haired woman suddenly grabbed Dave’s hair and pulled on it, biting his neck rough. The singer had to bite hard on his lips, drawing blood, in order to stop his loud yell of pleasure and pain. “You want to fuck him, don’t you?” she chuckled and saw Dave nod. “How badly?”

“V-very b-badly…” he mumbled quietly, his whole body shaking in anticipation.

“Not good enough!” Trix said and let his hair and cock go, pushing Dave on the floor on all fours. Standing up she grabbed his hair again and forced him to look up at his lover fucking her girl, who was at the brink of her orgasm. While holding on to the dark hair Trix put one of her legs on Dave’s back, letting the heel of her stiletto-boot dig into his skin which made him growl low.

Martin tried to focus on Jus very hard, but he felt Dave’s burning eyes on him and he wished he could fuck his lover the way he was doing Jus. He felt her muscles tighten around his throbbing cock and he needed to mumble a “Fuck!” when she came hard, screaming out her pleasure. Just in the moment he was about to give in to his instincts and cum too, he heard Trix’s sharp voice to hold himself back. It was pure torture, but he obeyed and slid out of Justine as ordered. He was panting and sweat drops were sliding down his temple and back as he was kneeling there on all fours. He dared to look at the couple by the bed. “Oh my god…” he moaned when his gaze fell on David. There was nothing human in his features. He was a horny animal ready to attack him and only Trix’s leg on his back and fingers in his hair held him back from tearing him into pieces. As he looked into Dave’s pitch-black eyes he could nearly hear the loud growling coming from his mouth, although he was quiet and his whole body was shaking badly from anticipation.

Martin’s eyes widened when he heard Trix’s “Go get him, tiger!” comment and in the next moment he found himself on his back as Dave attacked his lips for an all teeth and tongue kiss, biting his lips, neck and chest hard, making Martin cry out loud from pleasure and pain, but he could barely realize what was going on when Dave already rolled him on his stomach and pulled his hips up.

“FUCK!!!” he cried out when he felt Dave’s hard shaft penetrate him roughly and up to the hilt. He heard him growl like an animal as he started pushing into him quickly, his nails digging into Mart’s flesh and he had to cry out again when he felt Dave’s sharp teeth sink into the sweaty skin of his back. “Holy fucking shit, YESSS!” he hissed and started moving back against Dave. It was obvious that both of them lost control as they enjoyed each other’s flesh.

Trix was sitting on the edge of the bed as she laughed low and caressed Justine’s blonde hair while she was licking her pussy eagerly. The dark-haired woman was watching as the males lost control. She was satisfied from the sight as the two sweaty bodies were moving together, their voices filling the room with their echoing howls and growls. Trix moaned softly as Jus slid two of her fingers into her body and started moving them while her soft pink lips sucked on her Mistress’ throbbing clit. As her lover was working on her she watched the guys getting closer and closer to their long-awaited release too. Both of them were covered in sweat and grunted like animals until Martin couldn’t take it anymore and shot his load on the floor with a loud yell and he nearly collapsed, but Dave held him up by his waist, thrusting roughly into him a few more times before exploding inside him, howling and whining out of control. As Trix watched the two wildly panting males on each other she felt her orgasm approach too and soon Jus’ skilled little fingers and mouth made her cum hard, too.

A few minutes later the four of them were lying on the bed in an entwined mass of bodies, trying to calm down, joking around. Suddenly Ellie burst into the room with a desperate expression, tears sliding down on her pale face.

“What is it?” Justine jumped up, not caring that she was still naked while the others started dressing.

“It’s him! I think… I think he found us… I t-t-think he… he followed me back here!” she whispered on a shaky voice.

“WHAT?” Jus cried out but tried to calm down right away “Alright, sis, just go to the other room, I’ll be right there with you, okay?” she asked watching her sis nod then she quickly started dressing. “This is bad… this is very bad…” she mumbled.

“Was she talking about your father?” Martin asked already in his pants and T-shirt.

“Yes, that bastard…” she started but suddenly went silent, cocking her ear. “Did you just hear that?”

All four of them froze and started listening to any kind of noises. Dave was about to say something when they heard stifled cussing as something fell on the floor below them.

“Someone’s in the studio” Dave frowned “Girls, you go to Ellie and hide in the other room. Mart, call the police!” he said but Mart has already pressed his cell to his ear, nodding. “I go down” the singer said and quietly slid out of the room. He was barefooted so his steps didn’t make any noise. As they suspected a balding man with dirty-blonde hair was mumbling to himself on the first floor. It seemed that he got lost and as Dave watched his moves he realized that the intruder had a few drinks. “Who are you and what do you want here?!” he exclaimed, making the tall man jump in surprise.

“What the fuck?” he turned around, sizing Dave up. “I want my… girls back! I know they are here… somewhere! They… ran away from home…” he said with some difficulty. Even from the door Dave could smell that the man reeked from booze and sweat.

“They don’t want to see you and I want you to get the hell out of here! You have nothing to do here, we called the police!” he said on a strict voice, frowning.

“You fucking pimp! You’re fucking them both, aren’t you?!” the man leaped forward surprisingly quickly, punching Dave in the face, but he quickly came to his senses and started fighting back. It wasn’t really hard to send the guy on the floor so soon Dave was sitting on his back, holding the guy’s arms to his back so he couldn’t move.

“The police is on the way…” they heard Martin’s voice as he hurried down the stairs and stared at the scene satisfied.

The police arrived soon and after the boys explained everything and the policemen asked some things from the girls too, they put a handcuff on the other man, who looked like a mess after Dave’s punches. The boys said that they take responsibility for Justine and Ellie and explained what they knew about their situation and when the policeman asked they said in union that the girls can stay by them. After the police car drove away with the violent father Dave and Martin looked at each other and sighed relieved.

“Come, let’s put some ice on that black eye and hand, you hero” Mart said with a little smile and led his lover into the kitchen.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 

Flashing lights and shining dresses. The tension was palpable before the announcement then Dave and Martin smiled at each other and stood up from their seats, heading for the stage while people were clapping. Giving two pecks on the cheek of the pretty brunette woman Martin took the award smiling a little shyly. Dave started thanking for the support and the encouragement he and his partner got from the bands and his agents during their work. They’ve got the award because of the successful lyrics they wrote together to several music bands. Finally both of them could feel that they achieved something they’ve been longing for. This was a big night for both of their carriers. Finally they could feel that their art was acknowledged.

Martin felt a tingling warm feeling inside when David put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it with a radiating smile. The blond man “just” had to wait more than twenty years and go to New York City to fulfill the dreams he used to have in that blurry gay bar back in Basildon. It’s been a long road but now he dared to be happy. On David’s side. He could be finally free, even if they didn’t announce their relationship in public. They just wanted to write songs and lyrics while living a peaceful and still exciting life with each other – and now with the girls, too, because it seemed that they’ll stay a little longer until Justine and Ellie’s father will be dealt with. The boys didn’t mind, they had plenty of room and could have their privacy.

David was on cloud nine as he was standing next to Martin and shook hands with dozens of people. He barely knew any of them, but he didn’t care, Jonathan took some business cards for them for possible future works. Now Dave just enjoyed their success and that he had a great partner to celebrate with. It felt so good to hold this award in his hand while chit-chatting with others. Even if he had to leave his family in NYC, this new exciting life was full of surprises for him. He wouldn’t have thought that once he’ll find the male love of his life back in London. But now here they were. And he could not have been happier. His new family was here with Martin – and the girls they took in.

It seemed that in the future they won’t have to fear that their father will appear again, because the police found some fake prescriptions by him as well, and from the girls’ tearful statement his violent and abusing nature came to light, too. They were only waiting for the verdict and the boys assured the police once more that they will take care of the girls, who meanwhile moved into the other side of the now huge apartment Dave and Martin owned.

With a deep sigh Martin leant back on the backseat of a black taxi. As David closed the door and the driver gave gas, the flashes and all the noise faded away. He was holding the award in his hand, staring at it with shining eyes. Dave just watched his lover with a satisfied smile as he was sitting next to him. In the dark he stroked along the object then slid his hand on Martin’s and squeezed it lightly, letting his fingers rest on the warm skin.

“Are you happy, Martin?” he asked barely audible, stroking down his own tie with the other hand.

The blonde curly man turned his head to him and watched the dark-haired musician with a little smile in the corner of his lips. His head was still dizzy from all the people and the noise of the event. He could still hear the clapping and saw the bright lights as the two of them walked up on stage. Letting their fingers interwove on his thigh he slowly nodded, looking deeply into Dave’s now dark eyes. “Yes, I am, David” he whispered quietly, too. “With you.”

The other man smiled and nodded quietly, not letting Martin’s gaze go for a long minute while his thumb caressed his warm and dry hand. Then he nodded as well and looked forward as the taxi slowed down by a red lamp. When it soon turned green, he felt a sudden good and exciting feeling inside of him as the green light lit the raindrops on the windshield while passing under the lamp. This will be an exciting new adventure with his curly love.

 

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

_April 2010 - October 2011_


End file.
